Eyeshield 21: Two faces in One
by anime-manga-lover-11
Summary: Kobayakawa Sena is just like any other boy. If you say letting your bullies bully you your whole life, being trained by a Yakuza group, playing American Football, and being a girl cosplaying as a boy, "he's" quite normal. Fem!Sena. Rated T for cursing. I'm new to FanFic, so please don't think badly of me!
1. Chapter 1: Cosplaying Boy

_**Eyeshield 21: Two faces in One**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21. If I did then Sena would be a girl and there would be more romance :)**_

_**Note to Disclaimer: Seriously, just because we're girls doesn't mean that we're only fit to be Managers, right? I mean, look at Karin. Why can't Sena be a girl?**_** T_T**

Summary: Kobayakawa Sena was like any other boy who was bullied since kindergarten. That is to say, a wimp. But what if he had 2 sides to his face? What if he had a secret that no one should ever know? And what if actually being a girl isn't the only thing "he" hides. . .

FemSena! But it will only be revealed after this chapter. . .

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Cosplaying Boy**_

_**(Normal P.O.V.)**_

'_I should probably go home,' _a kid with spiky brown hair thought.

This kid was standing in front of the gate to Deimon High School. This kid was wearing his middle school uniform of black pants and black buttoned up jacket. This kid was a nervous wreck, trying to see if he passed the entrance exam or not.

And this kid's name was Kobayakawa Sena.

"Sena!" someone shouted and Sena looked towards the direction of a pretty girl with short reddish-brown hair and blue eyes.

"Over here! Over here!" she shouted and waved the kid over. Sena then squealed and tried to run but the girl caught up with him before he could.

"Why are you wearing that?" the girl asked with a raised eyebrow, eyeing his uniform.

"What do you mean, Mamori-neechan?" Sena asked and blinked in confusion; all the while seeming so innocent.

_'Too innocent,' _Mamori thought amusedly and noticed something about Sena's eyes.

"Sena!?" Mamori whispered in shock, sounding so close to hissing, "Are you wearing - ?"

Sena simply sighed, "Mamo-nee, we talked about this." Where did the shy and nervous chibi go?

Mamori pouted and let out an exasperated sigh, "I know, I know," she mumbled, "I just don't get why they make you do it." Shaking her head, Mamori grabbed Sena's arm, "Come on. What's your number?"

"Uh. . ." Sena stuttered, suddenly going back to the little and scared wimp, ". . . 021," he said timidly. He started walking away, "I definitely failed, I just know it -" he was cut off because Mamori pulled him back by his collar and made him face the board; where all the people who passed the entrance exam were posted.

"021. . . 021. . ." Mamori muttered while Sena closed his eyes in shame. "There it is! Number 21 is there!" Mamori suddenly shouted out gleefully. Sena opened his eyes as a few tears fell. Number 21 was indeed there.

"I-I did it!" he said, a bit shaky.

"Good job, Sena! You did well!" Mamori exclaimed and proceeded to ruffle her new kohai's hair. _'Wow,' _she thought as she did this, _'__Sena's becoming a REALLY good actor.'_

"Ah!" Sena sighed on relief, "I guess I should be happy I'm a 10th grader. . ." the new Deimon student trailed off uncertainly.

The older girl elbowed her new Kohai, "Your Math and English weren't the best. . . but you _were _Mamori-sensei's favorite!"

". . ." was Sena's response.

"Sena. . ." Mamori looked back up at the board, "You're already a High School student. . ."

"Yeah, ever since grade school. . ." and they both went down memory lane.

Mamori elbowed Sena again, "Well? Aren't you feeling lucky to be walking back home with your old childhood friend?"

"Hehe. . ." Sena rubbed his sore arm, "Yeah. . ." he trailed off again as his "childhood friend" looked at him intently.

"Uh. . . Mamori-neechan. . .?" Sena asked uncertainly.

"You know, green is a good color on you."

Sena snorted, the wimpy chibi aura disappearing yet again, "I still like my normal eye color," he mumbled.

Mamori smiled at him, "You're _really_ smart, Sena, even though your English and Math were bad. I just wish that. . . you'd stop making it seem like you aren't. . ." her hand went to her eye and she felt liquid in her finger, "Con. . . con. . ." _'Congratulations.'_

Sena looked at her expectantly, ". . . con?"

"Ahh. . ." Mamroi seemed nervous, "Con. . . con. . . Hey! Why don't I go get you your Student Handbook and information pamphlet?" not waiting for an answer, the red-head ran off.

"Mamori-neechan," Sena said, becoming a scaredy-cat the moment Mamori left. _'Were you crying?' _he asked himself. The new Deimon student was broken from his reverie when he felt someone watching him. As he turned around, he saw two. . . _creatures _that almost made him pee his pants. One of them was a giant with a chestnut-shaped head and the other looked like a blond genetic hybrid of a demon and an elf; judging by the aura he was giving off, he was more of a Demon than one of Santa's little helpers. Best news of all, they were running in his, Sena's, direction.

"Eek!" the brunette squeaked. When they reached said boy, they threw him up in the air shouting things like, "Congratulations! You passed! YA! HA!" Oddly enough, Sena enjoyed the feeling of being thrown up in the air.

When they set Sena down on a bench, he was presented with a phone. "Why don't you call your parents and inform them of your success?" the demonic-looking one said, with a smile that showed ALL of his pointed teeth.

Sena blinked, dimly registering the feeling like he knew the blond demon, as he reached for the phone, "Are you sure I can use this?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course."

_'I'm so happy the upperclassmen here are so nice,' _Sena thought as he dialed his home number. "Mom?" he asked, "Pick up the pho -" and was cut off when the blond snatched the phone back and ran away; leaving a confused Sena on the bench staring at their retreating backs.

The young boy blinked again as he looked closer at the blond, "No way," he muttered to himself.

_'You-nii. . .?'_

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

"Bye, Mamori-neechan," Sena said as he hugged his older sister figure.

Mamori returned the hug and, before walking away, said, "Be careful, Sena. See you in the opening ceremony." Sena nodded back and smiled before making his way home.

The Kobayakawas were like any other family. They had the father, Kobayakawa Shuuma, his wife Kobayakawa Mihae, and their kid, Sena. Mr. Kobayakawa and his family were well-to-do enough that Shuuma only needed one job to support them all. His wife Mihae was a plain, but loveable, housewife.

If only they were as normal as others perceived them to be.

"Kaa-chan," Sena said as he entered, and he was carrying a huge stack of flyers; all seemed to be related to American Football, "I'm home."

"Sena," his mom called and she entered the living room, "What're you carrying?"

The voice recorder suddenly relayed an incoming message, "YA-HA! American Football! Power, Speed, Tactics! The three things needed to be the strongest in this battle of a sport! Come and be a part of it! Join now!" and it kept repeating again and again. Sena decided to unplug the phone, much to his parents' relief.

"We had recruitment flyers in our mailbox," Sena said, gesturing to said papers. _'Hmm,' _Sena thought, _'American Football. . ." _he smiled.

"Don't even think about it, Sena," his mom said.

"But Kaa-chan," Sena moaned, "You know I love it, and that it's _required _for me."

"I know your reasons," Mihae said, biting her lip, "I just wish it didn't have to be, well. . . _you._"

Sena chuckled lightly and his mom smiled at the sound, "Don't worry, Kaa-chan," Sena said, smiling, "Everything'll be okay by the weekend." His mom simply nodded and went back to the kitchen to prepare dinner while Sena went to his bedroom.

His room was the 2nd biggest room in the house. The first being the master's bedroom, where his parents slept, and the last being the guest room. The walls in Sena's room were a white creamy color as well as the ceiling; the floor was covered with a soft green and furry carpet. Sena removed his uniform, starting with the jacket. After he did it showed that he was wearing a. . . _bra _underneath. Sena's hand went to "his" eyes and "he" took out the jade-green contacts "he" wore. The kid removed the rest of "his" garments and showed that "he" had very. . . _feminine _parts, and stepped in the shower. The gel that held "his" hair up was removed and "his" hair fell down in waves. Stepping out, "he" pulled on pajamas and lied down on the bed; closing "his" eyes.

_'Are you there?' _Sena asked in her head.

"Always am, when you're alone," a voice snickered back.

Sena opened her eyes to see a vague outline of the guy she was cosplaying as (the "guy-Sena"); he was shimmering, like a ghost.

"Eyeshield," she said and smiled as the ghostly figure went and lied down beside her.

"No need to be so happy to see me," the ghost named Eyeshield frowned, "I am only part of your imagination."

"I know," Sena replied, still smiling, "I get it. I know you're only a part of me. But. . . why is your name Eyeshield?"

This was a question that's been bothering Sena ever since she "met" Eyeshield. Eyeshield, in a sense, was someone Sena had made up so she could have someone to console her. Eyeshield represented all the things Sena wanted to be; he was smart (he often helped her in homework), he was nice, he was funny, he was athletic, etc., and he was a boy because that represented Sena's. . . _duty _to act like a boy. What confused her is that _why _he was called Eyeshield; shouldn't he be called Sena? Like her?

Eyeshield sighed, "You still haven't figured it out?" Sena shook her head. He sighed again, "Remember that Riku guy you met back in elementary?" Sena nodded. "Do you remember what interested you at that time?"

Sena thought it over. Riku taught her how to run so she could get away from bullies (it was back when she was cosplaying as a boy). It's not like it wasn't useful, it just didn't do much good. A few months later, Sena decided that she would get payback at them. . . as a girl.

In Sena's family, they were obsessed with making "perfect" children. Her ancestors didn't like young boys who lacked elegance and looked like animals. They also despised young ladies obsessed with make-up and boys, who scream every time they played a sport or got sweaty and dirty. Thus, tradition in the Kobayakawa Lineage (yes it came from her father's side) was made. The men were subjected to learning elegance and household chores at a young age and spent the weekends as their natural genders, able to do anything they wished. The women were similar, five days a week they learned how to play sports and on the weekends were "girly" while they learned proper female etiquette The drawback of this tradition is that it sometimes made the men gay and the women tomboys. Luckily, it balanced out by the time the hormones kicked in. They were to begin this tradition the moment they know the difference in genders and are able to talk. So, it begins at around the time they are 10 or 11 and ends by the time they reach the age of maturity; meaning 18.

Back to the present.

So Sena cosplays as a guy ever since she was 10 and only her parents and Mamori-neechan knew about this. It was also the time she met Riku and he thought she was a guy. Sena never got around to telling him that she was a girl, mainly because she was shy and worried about his reaction.

She was really cute as a girl too. Her brown hair, that was a bit spiky because of her father's side of the family, were shoulder-length and framed her face in disarranged spikes; all the while being smooth and silky, despite its spiky appearance. She had big doe-brown eyes that looked as though they were pleading at you to protect her. Her soft and creamy complexion reminded you of whipped cream; sweet and innocent. To top it off, she had full and pinkish lips (that turned redder as she grew older), eye lashes that were naturally curly (if you looked closer), and a sweet scent came of her that reminded you of flowers, the beach, or the forest; a scent that was uniquely Sena.

And, of course, Sena hid all of this when she cosplays as a guy. She used gel to hold her hair up and arranged it in a way a guy would, her eyes were often covered by her bangs so not much people could appreciate how they look. Her school uniform covered most of her skin so she didn't have to worry about that. Her lips were a bit messy because she constantly bites it but, with a bit of lip gloss, they'll be as good as new. Her eye lashes were, again, covered by her hair and no one would be able to smell her scent because who in hell would sniff a guy? So, all in all, she looked just like Eyeshield; which is why Sena sometimes thinks of her imaginary friend as "guy-Sena."

Anyways, Sena was bullied as a guy and she made sure it seemed as though she were wimpy and weak. Then, on the weekends, she'll get her payback on them. Who would suspect a girl pranking bullies anyway? Sena could be oh-so devious at times; and Mamo-nee didn't know a thing about this.

"The thing that interested me after Riku left. . ." Sena finally talked, "was. . . American Football?"

Eyeshield nodded, "You were so interested in it that you finally took your "guy" studies seriously; just so you could play Football."

Sena's eyes widened, "And that was the time we met. . .!"

Eyeshield nodded again and smiled, "Uh-huh. You wanted someone to help you, someone who was a guy, sporty, smart, nice, and could play American Football. Tell me, Sena, what does 'Eyeshield 21' mean to you?"

"He's the best runner of the current era!" Sena shouted excitedly, "The best in his generation!"

Eyeshield laughed, "Exactly. And do you know why my name is Eyeshield?"

"Why?"

"Because you, Sena, want to be the next Eyeshield 21."

Silence was between them but it didn't last long, "You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"How could I dream of being the next Eyeshield 21? How could I even _think _of becoming the next Eyeshield 21?"

"You don't _think _about what you dream. Dreams are the things you _want _to be. _And you want to be the next Eyeshield 21._"_  
_

"But I'm a girl. . ." Sena whimpered as she curled into a ball, "I can't play American Football. . ."

Eyeshield shook her and pointed at a flyer Sena managed to save on the table, "You already got a recruitment option. Now all you need is to get the Running back position," he smiled, "Why do you think you cosplay as a guy? It's to play sports. You're already more athletic than 75% of the girls in all of your previous classes and more sporty than 50% of the boys in your whole school. You _can _play American Football."

Sena smiled, "You always did know how to make me feel better."

"More like you know how to make yourself feel better," Eyeshield joked, not forgetting the fact that he is only a part of Sena.

Sena chuckled, "You're right about that. Sometimes I wonder if I should go take a mental health check-up."

Eyeshield looked comically shocked, "And risk losing me forever? You wouldn't!"

Sena laughed, "Shut up."

Eyeshield smiled, "And now, I think it's time for dinner."

Sena nodded and walked out of her room; Eyeshield following her as always. The moment the young girl stepped in the same room as her parents, Eyeshield disappeared. She wasn't worried though, it was normal. Eyeshield never appears when there are others in the immediate vicinity, he only comes when Sena's alone. Which is really useful because if anyone was in hearing range then Sena would know there was someone watching her, stalking or whatever.

Dinner was a quiet event, they just told each other about how their day went and whether or not something was bothering them. Even if it's trivial stuff like Shuuma having trouble at work, or if Mihae needs the plumbing fixed, or Sena's grades, it didn't matter. They talked about it.

"Are you still going to wear the boys' school uniform?" Mihae asked Sena.

"It's not like I have a choice," Sena said, smiling, "Ne, Tou-chan?"

Shuuma chuckled, "I'm sorry you have to do this. But, tradition is tradition. You can drop it when you turn 18, anyways."

Mihae looked worried, "Oh, but how will you get a boyfriend?"

Sena choked on her food and Shuuma thumped her back until she could swallow and drink water, "How could you think about me having a boyfriend? Isn't it too early for that?"

Shuuma chuckled. He knew what Sena was going through, there was that little difference of him having to act like a girl, though. Shuuma still remembered that. Being a proper lady he had fanboys and being a nice guy who understood how girls think gave him fangirls. The looks on their faces (especially the boys) were priceless when they found out he was actually a guy. And his friends! Don't get him started on that.

"You're of that age, Sena," Mihae said gently, "I wish you could interact with boys your own age."

Sena rolled her eyes, "Gee, Kaa-chan. I cosplay as a boy five days a week and you tell me to interact with them? I do without even trying!"

"Young lady, those are not your _friends. _They are bullies -"

"Who I get payback on every weekend."

"- with the possibility of hurting you or sending you to a hospital," Mihae continued as though Sena had not interrupted, "And I've seen them. They're not very attractive, are they?"

Sena huffed, "Kaa-chan, they're _bullies. _They're not meant to be good-looking."

"Yes, but remember that Riku boy," Sena groaned as Mihae continued her rant of boys and stuff while Shuuma just chuckled and continued eating.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

"I'm going to bed," Sena grumbled as she finished eating. The young Kobayakawa dropped her plate in the dish washer before making her way to the stairs.

"Oh, and Sena," her father called and said girl looked over her shoulder to see what her dad could want, "You have a test tomorrow," Shuuma said, "They want to see how much you've improved and, well. . ."

"What's the catch?" Sena asked, far too used to the tests her father's "friends" gave her.

"You have to anger someone," her father said with an apologetic shrug, "They want to see if you can act well enough to make someone 'lose their cool'," and he put finger quotes as an emphasis.

Sena thought about it, "Easy enough," she replied with a shrug and a smile before running to her bedroom.

Mihae bit her lip, "I don't want her to join. She's too young, too kind. The Yakuza isn't the place for her."

"It can't be helped," Shuuma said quietly, "If we don't let her join, everyone we know will die. Sena knows this, Youichi-kun understands as well."

"Those two," Mihae laughed meekly, "You know the one thing they have in common? American Football. They love it so much that it hurts."

"I know," Shuuma said quietly, "We need to give them that at least. Lord knows it's the only way for them to have a _normal _life, if only a little. Isn't that why you want Sena to have a boyfriend?"

Mihae smiled for real, "It's the only way for her to experience love."

Unbeknownst to any of them, Sena heard the whole thing.

She was about to go to her room but held back a bit. Lucky too, otherwise she wouldn't have heard that _very _interesting conversation. Now lying on her bed with Eyeshield watching her, she thought about it.

"They want me to join the American Football team?" Sena asked herself.

Eyeshield smiled, "Lucky us. You get to play American Football and you're parents are letting you. The only thing that could make this even better is if you get to make friends in the process."

Sena rolled over so she wouldn't face Eyeshield, "You know better than anyone that I can't do that."

It wasn't like Sena couldn't make friends. In fact, a lot of the people she talked to enjoyed making a conversation with her. She was also _partially _cured of her shyness. No, it was Sena. She was just too scared to make attachments to anyone. She felt that, if she made friends, they'll suffer just because of her.

She didn't want to feel that kind of pain.

"The things that are of any worth in this world," Eyeshield said quietly, "are the ones worth fighting for or letting go of." Sena turned to face Eyeshield. He always knew what to do. Eyeshield was the part of her, deep inside her, that _always _knew what to do.

"What are you saying?" Sena asked.

"Friends," Eyeshield looked at Sena in the eye, "You know better than anyone that, that one word, means more to us than life. We were always alone, weren't we?"

Sena nodded her response.

"We want to feel friendship. We want to know how it's like to look forward to something everyday. We want someone who trusts us to tell their secrets and to have someone _we_ could trust to tell _our _secrets. No. _Your _secrets."

Eyeshield paused so that the words could sink in before continuing, "Friends are worth fighting for. Even if it's only for a few years or months, we would treasure that friendship. If we care for our friends, then it's worth feeling pain for them."

"It's worth hurting just to have a friend," Sena said and her eyes widened.

Eyeshield nodded gravely, "There are 2 scenarios we could take. One of which, involves physical pain. The other, Mental or Emotional pain. 1) We fight back. We fight the higher-ups of the Yakuza group and take them out; grab our freedom for ourselves. But," Eyeshield, if possible, looked even graver, "we both know that, no matter how good we are, we can't take all of them out. They might hurt us more than we could hurt them."

Sena nodded on agreement, "That's the physical one, what's the other?"

"Friends are worth fighting for," Eyeshield repeated, "or letting go of. Scenario 2, we could befriend them, and then let them go."

"How?"

"Are you willing to experience friendship? Even if you have to hurt either way, in the end?"

Sena thought about it. Those lonely days, the empty feeling, her empty phone book. Sure, she has Mamori-neechan and Riku, but. . . she wanted _more._

"Yes."

Eyeshield smiled, "Then sleep, for now. You'll find out what you have to do eventually. I won't trouble you for a possible future. I'll make sure you're happy."

Sena smiled and laid down, "You know, you seem more like an older brother than a figment of my imagination," she was getting drowsy.

Her eyes closed.

The last thing she remembers is Eyeshield laughing, "Oh, Sena," he said, "You imagined to have the older sibling you never had."

Sena smiled as she was whisked of to Dream land.

Awaiting a new day at her new school.

Deimon.

_'Maybe I'll get You-nii to let me try out for Running back,' _Sena thought in the deepest part of her consciousness.

She had no idea how right she was.

* * *

**AN: Ok, a lot of stuff has been revealed. Such as the Yakuza group Sena's family belongs to and her reasons for this and that. I'll reveal more stuff and might make slight changes to events and such. But I'll be sticking to the timelines of the Anime/Manga. It might be a bit of a mash-up cause I need to decide which event is better for my story and such.**

**Anyways, I'm new here so I'd appreciate it if you tell me the good things and the bad things about my story. There won't be much romance until I get to a part with guys, but I can say it'll be good. Writing is more of a hobby and stuff, I just did this because one of my best friends recommended it.**

**So, please, please, please, READ and REVIEW. Not sure if it's RATE and REVIEW, but I'd like it better if you read it.**

**TY for reading this prologue/chapter 1 :)**

**-Katana**


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl with the Golden Legs

_**Eyeshield******__ 21_: Two faces in One

_**AN: Sorry about making a mistake in posting. I was new in posting stories and I didn't know how to add a chapter to an existing story. Like I said, I'm new, so if I make mistakes in posting, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21. All rights reserved with it's proper owner.** _

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Girl with the Golden Legs**_**  
**

_**(Normal**_ _**P.O.V.)**_

RING-RING! RING-RING! RING- !

"OK, OK," Sena grumbled as she shut off her clock's annoying ringing.

_'What time is it?' _Sena thought and looked at her clock.

7:00 a.m.

The brunette groaned. It was a whole hour until school starts. _'Might as well get up early,' _she thought and got up. Making her way to her closet, she took out the Deimon High uniform. After taking a bath and binding her chest, Sena put it on and examined herself in the mirror.

Yep.

It was big.

_Very _big.

"Mamori-neechan," Sena moaned out, remembering that her older sister figure insisted on getting a bigger size. The young girl sighed and fixed her hair up, arranging it in her normal spiky hair-do.

"How do I look, Eyeshield?"

Eyeshield was beside her, smiling, "You look just like me."

Sena rolled her eyes, "That was the point, baka."

Eyeshield mock gasped, "I am insulted!" He then smiled mischievously and continued, "You know, if you call me an idiot, you're calling yourself one too."

There was a moment of silence, "I take it back," Sena said finally, "You're a genius." Eyeshield laughed until Sena snapped at him to shut up, but she was smiling.

People might say it's weird to have an imaginary friend, they might even think you're crazy. But to Sena, Eyeshield helps her to _not _go crazy.

"Don't forget your phone," Eyeshield said and pointed to a blue phone on her desk.

"I wouldn't forget my Graduation present!" Sena said indignantly.

"Oh yeah? The blush on your cheeks says otherwise."

"Shut up!"

"You shut up! Do you want to wake your parents up?"

Sena clasped her hands over mouth fearfully. No doubt about it, if her parents hear about Eyeshield, they'll send her to a mental hospital. Sena just proceeded to take her phone and check her belongings.

"Don't forget your outer character," Eyeshield reminded her.

"I know," Sena said quietly.

Her outer character basically meant the chibi, wimpy, and weak guy-Sena version of her. Being trained by a Yakuza group meant that there wasn't any room for weakness. However, in Sena's case, she was originally shy, mild-mannered, and a pacifist; not to mention that she was inhumanly nice. That part of her never truly went away, it was just there, hidden by a mask of. . . well. . . the Sena who was trained in all kinds of martial arts, on how to shoot a gun, assassination, and etc.

So, guy-Sena was a way for her to be like her usual self and then be a bad-ass chick other times. The only reason she put up with the facade was to weed out the bullies in her school and then get payback on the weekends as a girl. Plus, no one could blame her, it was tradition, and she was just taking advantage of it. Another plus was that her skills won't get rusty; God knows what You-nii would do to her if he found out she did.

The thought of the self-proclaimed Devil made her smile. Sena couldn't wait to see the look on his face after all these years.

Eyeshield smiled along with her. He respected that Demon, mainly because he protected Sena when they were kids. He was like a true Niisan to Sena in the ares when Eyeshield couldn't.

The young girl was about to leave her room when her phone fell from her pocket, "Oh my -!"

Luckily, she caught it on time. But when she did, Sena accidentally pressed a button and the contacts popped up.

Sena frowned. She liked her new phone, she really did. It just bothered her that Mamori-neechan was the only one registered in it.

"Do you want to have friends, or not?" Eyeshield asked quietly.

Sena was quiet as she exited the contact list and saw the time - 7:27. She slipped her phone back into her pocket and before leaving whispered, "I do."

Eyeshield smiled as he vanished and heard Sena greet her parents good morning.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

"Sena! Good morning!" Mamori greeted the young brunette as she ran to catch up with Sena.

"Hey, let me fix this," the red-head said as she tightened the knot on Sena's necktie.

"Oh, uh. . . thanks," Sena said shyly, her outer character coming out.

"Sena," Mamori continued, "I want you to mix in with the right people this year. And I don't mean girls," Mamori said hurriedly when she saw the exasperated look on her new Kohai's face.

"I do talk with people!" Sena said, indignant, "All through grade school and middle school. . . " she trailed off, remembering the times she was used as a gopher.

"Those aren't your friends!" Mamori said, "They used you as a gopher or a pashiri."

Both teens spotted groups of students entering the gate, "Ahh!" Mamori exclaimed, "What a lively gathering! Come on, Sena! Join them!" The older girl then proceeded to pushing Sena but he was making it difficult.

"Mamori-neechan," Sena groaned, "You can't just tell me what to do, I'm not a kid anymore."

"Oh! Before I forget," Mamori pulled Sena closer and whispered, "There is this one guy you must avoid."

"Who?"

"His name is Hiruma, and he is the most devilish human being. They say when you look into his eyes, you will be reduced to nothing but bones."

"Hmm," Sena said thoughtfully, her outer character receding, "By Hiruma, do you mean Hiruma Youichi?"

Mamori looked surprised but she nodded, "Yeah. Anyways, I gotta go, bye!"

Sena waved back a goodbye, "Why would anyone be afraid of Hiruma?" she asked aloud.

The people who heard her froze in place until they were thrown into a mass of panic and chaos.

"Where!? Where is Hiruma?!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Please don't show anyone the love letter I wrote!"

A boy who looked like a second year grabbed onto Sena, "My life is in danger! He's coming!"

Sena's outer character overtaking years of training came out and she ran away as fast as she could, squealing in fright.

_**=IN THE CLASSROOM=**_

"Which club should I join?" Sena asked herself.

_'Huh?' _she looked at the first flyer, _'Tea ceremony.'_

_'You're joining the Tea ceremony? How cute!' _

"That's what Mamo-nee would say," Sena sweatdropped.

**Zzzzzzzzzz!**

"Huh?" Sena felt her pocket and took out her phone. She got a message from Mamori-neechan.

_If anyone tries to make you their gopher say: "Let's play Rock-Paper-Scissors, loser buys."_

Sena smiled a sad smile, "I'm not a kid anymore, Mamo-nee. . . "

"You're Sena, right?" a voice said.

Sena turned around to see a blond guy with a cross-shaped scar on his cheek, on his right was a brown-haired guy with fish-lips, and on his left was a dirty blond-haired dude with orange glasses and was holding the latest issue of Shonen Jump.

"Yes, my name is Kobayakawa Sena."

The one in the middle smiled intimidatingly. To uphold the character of wimpy chibi, Sena shivered enough to let them think he was scared.

"Juumonji Kazuki," said the one with the cross-shaped scar.

"Kuroki Koji," said fish-lips.

"Togano Shozo," said manga dude.

"N-Nice to m-meet you. . ." Sena said, purposefully making himself stutter.

"Do you mind getting us some Yakisoba?" Juumonji asked.

"Uh. . . let's play Rock-Paper-Sci -"

"Huh?"

"HUH!?"

"HUUH!?"

"HIIIE!" Sena squeaked, "H-Hai. . ."

"Good," Juumonji said, "Meet us at the back of the school in 5 minutes."

Sena 'eeped' and ran as fast as she could to the cafeteria, all the while smirking. _'Bullies no. 1-3, found," _she thought. She stopped in front of the stand where Yakisoba was sold.

**"Sold out" **

Sena just huffed and ran back to the three bullies.

"T-They were all sold out. . ." she said meekly.

"Huh?"

"HUH!?"

"HUUH!?"

Kuroki grabbed hold of Sena and made her face the wall, all the while kicking her back, "There's no way you could have gone to the school store and back here so fast, you dumbass!"

Juumonji elbowed Kuroki to stop, "Hold on, this isn't the place to do this." The blond looked around and saw a small building, "That small worn down storage room should do."

For a bit of dramatic effect, Sena started shouting for mercy, "I'm telling you, they were all sold out! I promise I'll be faster! Please!" They let her go and she took this opportunity to examine her surroundings.

Small. It was _really _small. And messy. Three tables and a few chairs were scattered all over the room, a tea pot and paper cups on one table. A cabinet on the far right side, a small TV, water bottles, thermoses, an umbrella (for what?), papers everywhere, cardboard boxes on one side, magazines, jerseys hanging near the window, a helmet, and. . . a bin full of footballs.

_'The American Football Club,' _Sena thought.

"Heh. . . so this is the American Football club," Togano said.

"Yo!" Kuroki said and he was wearing a Football uniform, "Check me out!"

Togano snorted, "Yeah, it suits you well."

While the three of them (with Sena) were fooling around (without Sena), a 2nd year student with a huge build and chestnut-shaped head was whistling and walking towards his club room. Or rather, the American Football club room.

He opened the door with a swish and saw the three bullies and a little guy sitting at the far end of the room. They all paused at the sudden appearance of this new guy.

The guy began shaking, "You guys. . . Could it be. . .?" they all shivered at him, the aura he gave off was incredibly strong, "DO YOU GUYS WANT TO JOIN THE CLUB!?"

"Huh?"

"HUH!?"

"HUUH!?"

_'That's getting old pretty fast,' _Sena thought with a sweatdrop.

"Hey," Juumonji said, "Just knock him out. Hit him on the right, or something."

Kuroki ran forward and tried to move the new guy, "Oof! Hnnnng!"

"Come on," Togano said, "Tackle him! Give it all you've got!"

Kuroki pushed harder but he wouldn't budge.

"Huh?" the big guy said, "Do you guys want to do the tryouts now?" Juumonji and Togano joined Kuroki in pushing the chestnut headed giant, only to find out that they couldn't either.

_'This. . . this big. . . fat. . . bastard. . .!' _the three of them thought.

"Ah!" the giant said in realization, "You want to be linemen! Remember that, when you're blocking, you push with the palm of your hand," a fire suddenly burned in the giant's eyes, "LIKE THIS!" he yelled and threw the three bullies out of the club room.

The three of them tumbled until they hit the side of the school building. The giant, realizing what happened, ran over to them, face etched with concern, "Oh no! Are you guys alright?!" They took one look at him and ran away, Kuroki throwing off the jersey and helmet.

The giant picked up the equipment and walked back to the club room, "Oh. . . and that was the first time we had new recruits. . ." he then spotted Sena on the floor looking at him in shock. The big guy magically brightened, "There is somebody left behind!"

He picked Sena off the floor and sat him on a chair, looking at the table, he swept away the stuff with a, "Here you go. Don't mind these. Sit here." He then bustled off to the other table asking, "Want some tea? Coffee?"

"Uh. . . no. . . that's okay. . ."

"I insist," the giant said earnestly, "By the way, my name's Kurita Ryokan."

"Ko-Kobayakawa Sena."

"So," Kurita said, putting down a cup of tea and a slice of strawberry cake, "What position do you want?"

"Eh?" Sena asked as she drank the tea, "Oh, uh. . . I'm not. . ."

_"Do you want friends or not?" _Eyeshield asked.

"I-I want. . ." Sena took a deep breath, "Is it possible for me to get the Running back position?"

Kurita almost broke his face in half because of smiling, "You want to be our Running back? Hooray!" he yelled out gleefully and raised Sena by her arms, swinging her around.

"K-Kurita-senpai," Sena breathed out, "C-Can you put me down?"

"Oh, sorry," Kurita said and sat Sena back in her chair.

"I guess this means that the Running back position is open?"

Kurita nodded, "Right now there are only 2 full-time members, I'm a lineman and the other position taken is Quarterback," Kurita stood up and took a video clip from the desk, inserting it into the VCR of the television, "Here's a clip of last year's game."

The cracking of bones couldn't even be mistaken in the video.

_"This guy's in bad shape!"_

_"Get the stretcher!"_

"Two guys were knocked out cold, but it was only our first loss," Kurita explained before he succumbed to depression, "At the rate we're moving. . . the Christmas Bowl if just wishful thinking. . ."

That rang a bell in Sena's head, but she couldn't remember how, "Christmas Bowl?"

"It's the finals," Kurita said, "The game is only played once a year, every Christmas. The strongest of all the teams clash there! It's fantastic! It's played at the Tokyo Stadium with replays being shown on its Aurora Vision! It's the ultimate battlefield for war! Someday, we will also stand on that field! Wouldn't you agree? Even though we lost our first battle. . . We will make it back into the Tournament! All of us, together! We will definitely clash with our opponents! Just thinking about it gets me fired up!"

Sena smiled in appreciation at her senpai's devotion._'That's right,' _she thought, _'The Christmas Bowl is You-nii's dream too. . .'_

"But wait," Kurita said, "Are you sure you want the Running back position? No offense, but you look like one good tackle will knock you out."

Sena looked at him right in the eye and was both pleased and surprised to see genuine concern in them, "Uh. . . it doesn't matter if I'm not Running back, I could just be. . ." she spotted a poster on the wall, "Team Manager. If that's okay," she said hurriedly.

"Of course!" Kurita exclaimed, "Anything is okay with us!"

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

_'Kurita. . . Ryokan. . .' _Sena looked at the new entry in her phone book as she crossed the bridge to get home, _'I. . . have a friend. . .?' _She smiled at that thought. It didn't matter that Kurita could get in trouble with the Yakuza, she would make sure they wouldn't hurt him.

**_CRACK!_**

The sound of a fist connecting with Sena's cheek was heard and said person fell and landed on her but. She looked up and saw the three delinquents in front of her. Since Juumonji was in front, she deduced it was him who hit her.

"We've been waiting for you," Juumonji said, "You seem to have gotten all chummy with the fat kid. So I need to teach you a lesson, don't even try to run away."

Anger built up inside Sena and she wanted to drop the whole act and just beat the crap out of them.

_"Relax," _Eyeshield said inside her head, _"It won't do any of us good if you let your anger blind you. We'll take care of them next time. They'll get what they deserve. Don't become one of **them**. Don't let what **they **taught you turn you into a monster."_

Sena grew afraid this time. She didn't want to become like one of the Yakuza; she didn't want to be an emotionless monster. Bullies are no different, they have problems in their lives and, since they can't beat the living hell out of their tormentors, they need to find someone weaker than them and take out their frustration on said weakling. It was up to Sena whether or not she would forgive them, whether or not she would understand their problems. The young Kobayakawa was a nice and forgiving person by nature, years of training with a Mafia group almost stomped out that part of her personality.

Almost.

But not completely.

"Ye-Yes. . ." Sena whispered weakly. She'd give them a chance, she'd let them take out their anger on her. Maybe one day, she would completely understand.

"But to use a bat. . ." Kuroki said while waving around said bat, "Will it be alright? Isn't it a little too much?"

"Well, it's not the best way," Juumonji said, "Since we already have record with the police."

"Police?" Togano questioned and Sena looked up.

"But if we could find a reason to use it," Juumonji mused, "Let's just say that the fat kid attacked us with the bat. That would put an end to the American Football club."

Sena's eyes widened at this as she remembered her senpai's dedication and his dream to reach the Christmas Bowl.

_"I know we lost the first time around. . . but we'll definitely be back in the Tournament!"_

"You," Juumonji said to Sena, "We're gonna teach you a lesson. Togano, hold him up."

Sena didn't struggle as Togano grabbed him and held him up, "What's this? A cellphone?" Togano asked as he swiped Sena's phone out of her hand.

"Hey! Give it back!" Sena yelled and tried to tackle Togano, only to be kicked back.

"Ha!" Togano yelled, "You're hiding a girl's number in here!"

"That Kurita guy is also in here," Juumonji said, "Maybe we should leave the girl a message."

Sena's worry and fear showed on her face when she heard what they could do to Mamori. _'No,' _she thought, _'I promised myself I'd try to understand you. . . but with this. . .' _her resoulution showed on her face as she charged at Juumonji, who currently had her phone.

_'I'll understand you, one day. . .' _she was getting closer to the scar-faced bully, _'But. . . I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!'_

She tackled him and they both toppled over. Ignoring Juumonji's screams of protest, she bit his wrist and got the phone in her mouth.

"Hey!" Kuorki shouted as he neared her with the bat. Sena merely jumped on the railing of the bridge and ran as fast as she could, leaving no time for her to think about her fear of heights.

"Shit!" Juumonji said as he got up.

"He's getting away!" Togano yelled.

"Nice conclusion, Captain Obvious!" Kuroki yelled back.

"Shut up, you two!" Juumonji yelled back, "Beat him to the station!"

"Got it!"

Sena ran and ran through alleyways and streets until she went out in the open. She was in the market place and they were currently having some kind of festival. Meaning, there were _a lot _of people.

"Oh shi. . . no way!" Sena screamed.

A blond-haired teen with pointy ears and demonic like features exited from the convenience store. While blowing a bubble, he heard a yelp and turned to see a Deimon Freshman student with brown spiky hair looking around wildly.

_'Hey,' _the teen thought, remembering their recruitment yesterday, _'It's that kid. . .' _

_'Can I lose them in the crowd. . .?' _Sena thought, _No. . . any detours. . .? Shit! No use! Which way should I take to the Station?!' _

"Stop!" Sena turned and saw Juumonji and Kuroki coming out of the alleyway, "Get him!"

"Hiiiiie!" Sena yelped and looked down at her phone. _'Mamori-neechan. . . Kurita-san. . .' _she imagined their faces, and then the higher-ups she knew from the Yakuza. _'I promise,' _Sena thought as she crouched down and concentrated, a path formed in front of her and she knew what to do, _'I promise to keep my friends safe!' _

_'Yeah! Haha, almost got ya!' _Kuroki thought and he reached out to grab Sena. . .

. . . only to fall and trip because she wasn't there.

"Wha-?" Kuroki yelled as he regained his footing.

Sena ran past the guy with spiky blond hair and pointy ears. She didn't have time to look back but she swore in her head that it was "You-nii." As for the dude who she ran past? He just stared after her in amazement as Sena cut through the crowd with surprising accuracy. Crowd navigation always was her specialty.

"Shit!"

"Dammit! Get out of the fucking way!"

"Let of of me you hoodlum!"

_'That carry. . .' _the blond-haired demon thought, already imagining a football player cutting through the opponents on the field.

Sena ran and ran. She still kept on going full force even though she was a few yards from the Train Station. Togano ran in front of the entrance in an attempt to stop Sena from escaping.

"Gotcha now," the manga addict muttered.

Sena, on instinct, didn't care at all. She just ran right in front of him and, stopping for about a millisecond, turned to her right to confuse the dirty blond-haired dude while cutting to his left.

"Hey, wha-?" Togano said, looking at the retreating back of the pipsqueak.

_'Oh! A spin move!' _the demonic blond thought as he tried to find a good seat to watch from.

Juumonji and Kuroki caught up with Togano and all three of them tried to enter the train station. They were delayed because the three dummies tried to get inside a ticket check-up together.

"Hiiie! I won't make it!" Sena yelled as she jumped down a couple of stairs before dashing down the rest of them.

"Not yet. . ." the demonic teen muttered, "Keep going. . ."

The door was a bout to close, "Not yet. . . keep those legs moving. . ." the teen kept muttering. He suddenly envisioned the kid wearing the Devil Bats football uniform with a green eyeshield, "DIVE!"

Sena jumped from the last few steps and got in the train before the doors could close. Barely. The blond teen, on the other hand, imagined him jumping up from a group of linemen and diving to the end point for a Touchdown.

"Ahahaha. . . excuse me. . ." Sena said as she stood up.

The three delinquents were running down the stairs, still intent on getting the pipsqueak. Kuroki, however, tripped and sent the rest of his buddies down the stairs.

_"Please do not run on the platform. It is very dangerous,"_ the voice on the intercom stated.

The blond-haired demon just walked casually to where the three delinquents were and sat on the face of Juumonji.

"Kekekeke," he cackled, "Touchdown! YA-HA!"

_**=The next day=**_

"Guess what?" Kurita asked his companion. It was the blond-haired demon from yesterday.

"What?"

"We got a new recruit yesterday!"

"Really? So did I! This guy's gonna be our golden-legged Running back. He was so full of energy I just had to make sure he joined!"

"That's great. . ." Kurita said but remembered how Sena wanted to be Running back, "Hey, do you think I could meet this guy, Hiruma?"

"Of course," Hiruma replied as they reached the clubhouse, "In fact, I arranged a meeting," he said as he opened the door to show Sena sitting on the floor, calmly tied up.

"Sena-kun?!" Kurita yelled as he rushed to untie him. If he wasn't so worried about Sena's well-being, he would've wondered why he was so calm.

"Thanks, Kurita-san," Sena said when said guy removed the gag from his mouth, "If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with Hiruma-san alone."

"Huh?" Kurita asked, wondering why anyone in their right mind would want to be with Hiruma _alone. _Hiruma, on the other hand, just raised an eyebrow at this.

"Please, Kurita-san," Sena asked politely.

"O-Okay. . ." the giant said uncertainly but, nonetheless, went out of the club room.

Hiruma loaded an AK-47 and pointed it at Sena's head, "How do you know my name and what do you want?"

Sena looked at him calmly with a small smile playing at his lips, "Aww, You-nii, don't tell me you've forgotten about me." Hiruma's eyebrows raised a fraction more, only one person called him "You-nii."

Sena sighed and reached to her hair with both hands and swiped it backwards until it fell on her shoulders neatly. It didn't matter, she always has spare gel on her person anyways.

"Sena," Hiruma said with his eyes wide and dropped the gun to the floor. Walking forward, he gave the girl a well-deserved noogie, "Where have you been, you fucking chibi?"

"Around," Sena replied, rubbing her sore head.

"What've you been doing all these years?" Hiruma asked as he picked up his gun and started cleaning it.

Sena sighed, "The Yakuza thought it was time to start my training. Not like I needed it," she shrugged and grinned at Hiruma, "You trained me a lot even though we were like, what? Five or Six years old?"

Hiruma scowled, "And look where that's got you, fucking chibi. You're way better than anyone else in your age group."

Sena giggled a bit, "You're right about that. I still wonder why it's a Yakuza group if we're trained to be spies, or something. I suppose they gave you some new toys?" she asked, gesturing to the gun.

"Kekekeke," Hiruma cackled, "All that fucking training had some use. I practically own the school."

"Yet you don't bend the rules in American Football," Sena rolled her eyes.

Hiruma snorted, "Amefuto's no fun if you keep breaking the rules," he looked up from his gun to meet Sena's gaze, "So, do you want to be the fucking manager or a Running back?"

"Both," Sena answered, "I need to keep my identity a secret from Mamo-nee so she'll think I'm just Team Manager. I'll be the Running back in all actuality."

Hiruma cackled again, "I forgot about the fact that you have a way to think like me."

Sena smiled, "Of course," her smile turned to a devious smirk, "I am, after all, your prodigy." She took out some gel and arranged her hair into its spiky hair-do again. It didn't matter if Hiruma knew she was a girl, he was a close family friend so he knew all about the Kobayakawas traditions. Sena then walked to the club house door and opened it, "Kurita-san!" she called, "You can come back in now!"

The gentle giant came bounding in and relief seemed to be on his face when her realized the clubhouse didn't explode, "What did you talk about?"

Sena smiled, "I'm the new Running back of the Deimon Devil Bats!"

Hiruma threw a jersey and helmet at her and she caught it. The jersey had a number 21 on it and the helmet had and Eyeshield up its front.

_'Eyeshield 21,' _Sena thought.

_"Your dream," _Eyeshield said.

"From now one, on the field, your name is not Kobayakawa Sena. . ." Hiruma said and he grinned like a maniac, "Your codename will be: Eyeshield 21!"

Everything Sena wanted was finally coming true. . .

* * *

_**AN: I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. I like to thank everyone who took their time to read this and if there is anything you don't like in my story, please tell me so I could change it. I will update weekly if there aren't any disturbances, since I still have school to go to T_T **__**If I'm lucky, I can update twice a week like this week.**_

_**I hope you could tell me what you want to happen in the future via Reviews. I'll try to make my version of this story nice, so if you have any ideas, please tell me.**_

_**BTW - Christmas is coming and I'm sure I'll post a lot of stories on December 21. It is, after all, Sena's birthday :)**_

_**Thank you for reading this.**_

_**-Katana**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Team

_**Eyeshield 21: Two faces in One**_

_**AN: I'd like to thank those who put me in their Story Alert subscription and reviewed! You've really helped me boost my self-esteem about what I'm writing. I just hope I meet your expectations.** _

_**I'd also like to remind everyone that Sena wears green contacts when she cosplays. This will be very important in the future.**_

_**To AquaTales: Yes, Shin will know that Sena's actually a girl. I already have a plan for that. Shin does have a way to know people because of their body type, but the reason for that is because he's dense. It's not really an ability.**_

_**I put up a poll on who should Sena end up with at the end of this story. For more details, read the AN below.**_

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

_"Eyeshield Speaking" _

_**Anyways, on with the story!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21. And I am too young to do so T_T_  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: The Team_**

**_(Normal P.O.V.)_ **

It was a Friday and Sena was walking with Mamori to school. Sena found it odd that school started on a Thursday, when the school week was practically over. Mamori just said that the first 2 days of school is used as an introduction for the subjects you're taking and that there's no point in having only 2 days of school out of 5 on the first week. So the principal decided to have the first day of school start on a Thursday, much to the teacher's pleasure because they would surely have migraines by the end of the week. Sena finally got around to telling Mamori she joined a club.

"Eh?" Mamori gasped, "The American Football club?!"

"Well. . ." Sena said, "Kurita-san is a really nice person," Mamori waited for Sena's terrified comments of Hiruma, "and Hiruma-san isn't so bad once you get to know him."

The older girl just looked at her Kohai with her mouth slightly open, "Isn't so bad? Hiruma _isn't so bad_!? Oh my gosh, Sena, that demon brainwashed you, didn't he!" She practically jumped at Sena at started shaking her back and forth, like she was thinking if she did it enough times Sena wouldn't be "brainwashed" anymore.

"M-M-Mamori-neechan," Sena said, her words barely recognizable because of her Neechan's manhandling, "P-Please s-s-stop. I-I-I'm g-getting d-dizzy."

Mamori let go of her immediately, "Oh my gosh! I am _so _sorry Sena!"

"I-It's okay," Sena said as she tried to regain her balance from Mamori's abrupt let go.

"Sena. . ." Mamori started quietly, "This American Football Tournament. . . it's not really for you." Sena winced a bit at her words but Mamori continued, "Why is Sena playing such a sport when she is very fragile and weak?"

"Don't say things like that. . ." the brunette sighed. It was a pity the red-head didn't know anything about the Yakuza group she was trained under; that's what makes her different from You-nii. Mamori would either think she was capable or try to protect her even more. Now that she thought about, the latter was more likely. This was another reason why Sena was dropping her wimpy-chibi act around her; she needed Mamori to be there for her.

She just didn't want her to be the overprotective Neechan _when_ she needed her.

"Listen, I'm a member of the Disciplinary Club. If something bad happens, tell me right away, okay?"

"Don't worry, everything'll work out. I'm not a player, I'm the Team Manager," they started walking again, "I won't be out on the field, I'll just manage the team and stuff."

"Oh, thank goodness," Mamori exhaled the breath of air she wasn't even aware she was holding, "But. . . why are you here so early in the morning?"

Sena smiled happily at her, "Because we have a Team meeting!"

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

"Oi! Fucking chibi!" Hiruma shouted as Sena got closer to the club room.

"Good morning to you too, You-nii," Sena replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Tch," Hiruma shot back with a grin, "Get changed, fucking chibi. Then meet me on the field in 10 minutes."

"Hai, hai."

_**10 minutes later**_

"Good morning, Sena-kun!" Kurita said as he finished smashing the dummy.

"Good morning," Sena replied with a smile.

"It's not too early, is it?" Hiruma asked as he joined them.

"So far, we only have three members since the club was formed," Kurita said as he tried to take his helmet off, "I was so glad I woke up early even though I usually don't!" He succeeded in removing the helmet and continued in a happy tone, "I woke up and I've been at it since 2 a.m.!"

". . ." Sena was silent, _'Is it possible for anyone to be this excited?' _she thought inwardly.

Hiruma looked at Sena and pointed at Kurita, "This here is an idiot, an idiot."

**_Creak. . . THUD!_**

They all turned to look at the practice dummy Kurita had been practicing on a few minutes ago. . . only to see it broken.

"Idiot!" Hiruma yelled, "You broke that, didn't you?!"

Sena just looked at it in awe, _'He's actually strong enough to break that thing. . .'_

_"Just be grateful he's on our team,"_ Eyeshield said grimly.

"Shit," Hiruma said and he kicked the thing aside, "Can't do anything about it now. I'll just make the principal get us a new one."

Sena sweatdropped and she chuckled uncertainly, '_You-nii's as ruthless as ever. . .'_

_"Be grateful he's on our team too," _Eyeshield replied.

Sena walked away to examine the other stuff in the field, "You're gonna get new equipment," she heard Hiruma say, "N-No way. . ." Kurita responded. _'Oh. . . but there are plenty of equipment,' _she thought.

"What's a ladder doing here?" she asked aloud and crouched down to hold the said ladder.

"Oh, that's for the ladder drill," Kurita explained, "You can practice how to step with it. You just put one foot in the gaps and do it repeatedly. It's basic training to learn the movements in Amefuto."

"Oh, okay," Sena said, standing up.

"Let's begin with a rundown on the ladder," Hiruma suggested, "since there are newbies here."

Sena rolled her eyes. She wasn't a _complete _newbie. She knew the rules of American Football, trick plays (courtesy of Hiruma; but she doesn't know all of his tricks), formations, positions, etc. You know, the fundamentals.

"My neck is kinda sore," Kurita said as he cracked said neck, "I'm good after I do the 40 yard dash."

"A 40 yard dash. . . it _has _been a long time. Okay, let's clock our runs," dropping a stopwatch in Sena's hands, he yelled in Kurita's direction, "Show me the results of your training!"

"I. . . I can't make myself run so fast so soon!" Kurita yelled back as he set up the 40 yard dash.

Sena just looked at the stopwatch absentmindedly, "How many seconds does it usually take to run 40 yards?"

"For average players, it's about 5 seconds," Hiruma answered, "You can say the 5-second barrier is what separates a sprinter from an average player. If a High School student can do it in 4.8 seconds, he can get anywhere."

Sena nodded, "But isn't the High School record 4.4 seconds by a guy called Shin Seijuro?" Hiruma nodded in response.

"I'm ready!" Kurita yelled. He was already behind the cones and positioned to run.

"Alright! Let's start!" Hiruma gestured to Sena to go to the side opposite him.

"Ready. . . Set. . ." Hiruma covered his ear as he readied his rocket launcher (where did that thing come from?), "GO!"

He shot to the sky and Kurita ran.

The students in the building felt the tremor of the rocket.

"What the -?" Mamori said.

_'Ah, You-nii,' _Sena thought with a smile, _'How I've missed you.'_

Eyeshield laughed in Sena's mindscape, _"He does make things a whole lot more interesting." _

Sena clicked the stopwatch as Kurita ran past her.

"Time?" Hiruma asked.

"Uh. . ." Sena looked at the watch, "Kurita Ryokan. . . 40 yard dash in 6.5 seconds."

The brunette could practically see a vein pulsing on Hiruma's temple.

"You fucking fatass!" he yelled as he kicked Kurita, "What morning training are you talking about?!"

"Can't help it! I'm already tired!"

Sena chuckled weakly, _'Interesting, or dangerous?' _she asked Eyeshield. He didn't have a response for that one.

"God dammit!" Hiruma yelled and he was suddenly behind the cones, "I'll show you how it's done!"

_'Hmm,' _Sena thought with Eyeshield, _'How fast is You-nii?' _

She clicked the stopwatch again as Hiruma ran past her. "Hiruma Youichi. . . 40 yard dash in 5.1 seconds," Sena said and whistled.

"Ya-ha! My best time yet!" Hiruma celebrated before turning to Sena, "Last but not least. . ." he grinned a devilish smile at her.

"I know, I know," Sena said and she jogged to the cones.

"It's possible to overcome the 5 second wall with those legs," Hiruma said to Kurita.

"Are you. . . can Sena-kun really do it? Is it that easy to beat the time? Isn't that asking too much?"

Hiruma rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah. . . maybe you're right. We'll find out either way."

He turned to Sena and started the countdown, "Ready. . . Set. . ."

A howling came before Hiruma could say "go."

They turned and saw a dog with a spiked collar and vicious red eyes. Worst of all, it was staring at Sena. The two looked at each other before the dog barked and ran full speed at the brunette.

"Fuuuuuck!" Sena yelled as she ran full speed as well; Hiruma clocking her ever since she started.

Hiruma clicked the watch as she sped past him, the dog hot on her heels. The blond devil looked at the watch and had a grin so big it threatened to split his face open, "Ya-ha! The fucking chibi broke the High School record!" He showed the watch to Kurita, "That's the top speed in the NFL! No one can stop that! 40 yards in 4.2 seconds! The kid's got Golden Legs!"

"Se-Sena-kun, you shouldn't hide this kind of talent!" Kurita yelled happily, "Sena-kun?"

"Hey, hey," Sena said as the dog licked her, "Okay, that's enough licking," she said sternly, but was smiling as she stood up, cradling the dog. "Who owns the dog?"

Kurita was surprised that Cereberos was taking a liking to Sena, but nonetheless, answered, "That's Hiruma's dog. His name's Cereberos."

Sena chuckled, amused, "That seems like the perfect name for him, Hiruma-san. The devil's three-headed dog from the underworld."

You may notice that Sena didn't call Hiruma, "You-nii." She wasn't stupid; if people hear her addressing the devil in such a familiar manner they will get suspicious. Not "if," it was a fact that they will. So whenever there are others withing hearing range, she would address him as Hiruma-san; to avoid suspicion and to protect her friends. The less people who know about her relation with a Yakuza group, the better. So the less people who suspect her and You-nii are up to something will be the best decision they could make.

Hiruma was surprised that Cereberos seemed familiar with Sena too, but he hid it better than Kurita, "Kobayakawa Sena," he said, looking at his computer, "You only ranked first in repetitive hopping." The demon twitched at that. He knew that Sena was a whole lot better than anyone her age, she could have placed first in everything if she tried. He'd give her a talking to about letting bullies take advantage of her than beating the crap out of them instead.

Sena wasn't fazed that You-nii knew about her Junior High records. She already knew about the blond's talent for information gathering. Said devil continued, "You built up your speed by running errands, that's how you get your rocket start. If I'm right, you'd slow down because of your low stamina levels -"

_'You and I both know that I don't have "low stamina levels",' _Sena thought.

" -and you have very little incentive to make the cut."

_'Is it a problem if I slow down a bit?'_

"Good thing Cereberos took care of the incentive part," Hiruma muttered, "Official record. Kobayakawa Sena. . . 40 yards in 4.2 seconds, but only when Cereberos is chasing he- err, him." _'Fuck, I almost slipped up,' _Hiruma thought.

Of_ course _he knew about Sena's cosplays. He was a God damn family friend! Thing was, he didn't mind. It was better that every Amefuto team in Japan thought Eyeshield 21 was a guy. It'll mean less suspicion about Sena actually _being _Eyeshield. _'Oh,' _Hiruma thought, _'I'd better call her fucking pipsqueak instead of chibi when she's cosplaying.'_

"We'll win the Spring Tournament this time," Hiruma said to them.

"Oh yeah!" Kurita exclaimed, "The Tournament is coming up!"

"It's about time we gather people who can help us."

_'The Tournament. . .' _Sena thought with a smile, imagining herself playing Amefuto with the Eyeshield garb.

"So, when will the Tournament start?" Kurita asked.

Hiruma took his belongings (read, guns) and said, while walking away, "Tomorrow."

"Too soon!" The gentle giant gasped while Sena sweatdropped, _'Typical You-nii. . .' _both she and Eyeshield thought.

**_=Back at the Club house=_**

"Okay!" Hiruma said as he slammed his rocket launcher down, "We need 8 people to help us out by tomorrow's game. We're gonna split up and find them."

"8 people?" Kurita asked.

"9," Hiruma pointed at himself, "10," he pointed at Kurita, "11," he pointed at Sena.

Sena raised an eyebrow as she finished drinking from her cup of tea, "Maybe we should get 9 guys. I'm not sure I'll be here tomorrow."

A vein in the devil's forehead ticked, "What do you mean you're _not sure _you'll be here tomorrow?"

Sena sighed as she put her cup down and Kurita admired him for his boldness against Hiruma (remember, he doesn't know Sena's a girl), "It's the start of the weekend tomorrow. I won't be here at the starting of the game, but I might be able to come around at the end of the third quarter, or something."

"But, Sena. . ." Kurita started and Hiruma was just about ready to shoot the fucking chi- err, pipsqueak.

Sena smiled and Kurita relaxed a bit, "I may not be here tomorrow, Hiruma-san. But _she _will."

Recognition dawned in Hiruma's eyes as he realized what the fucking pipsqueak meant. _'Aw, fuck,' _Hiruma thought to himself, _'I fucking forgot the pipsqueak's gonna be a fucking girl tomorrow.' _

Kurita, however, looked confused, "She?"

Sena smiled sheepishly at him, "A friend might meet you guys in my place tomorrow. She knows a lot about Amefuto and she's always wanted to see a real live game."

"But. . ." Kurita looked confused, "Does Hiruma know her?"

"About that. . ." Sena rubbed the back of her head self-consciously, "They kind of met when they were kids. When I told her about Hiruma-san, she immediately began asking questions about him and then told me how she knew him."

_'Gotta hand it to the chibi,' _Hiruma thought with a grin as he turned around to the write on the board, _'She really got better in making up lies. . . and delivering them.'_

The devil then slammed his palm on the board to get the attention of his teammates, "Each person get three people! I don't care what you have to do, just pull out anybody from the sport teams!" On the board was three columns that had their names on each column. The columns were in a vertical position and they just had to stick one magnet for each person they recruit.

"Th-Three people?! Today!?" Kurita exclaimed while Sena just showed mild shock on her face.

"The one who gathers the least people will have to do a penalty game!"

_'Penalty game?' _Sena thought while her dread grew bigger and bigger, _'You-nii, you sadist.' _

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

**BASKETBALL CLUB**

_'Might as well start here,' _Sena thought with a sigh and she knocked. Opening the door, she saw two boys (one blond, the other black-haired) lounging around.

"E-Excuse me. . ." she said and the boys looked at her, "I was wondering if you could participate in an American Football game. . .?"

"Oh," the black-haired boy said and he waved his hand, "I'll pass."

The blond, who was reading a magazine, said, "I have no intention of doing it."

"I-I see. . ." Sena said as she walked away. When out of hearing range, she sighed, "You-nii. . . I will kill you one day for being so unprepared," she muttered.

Kurita decided to go to the Basketball club room first. He slid open the door and said cheerfully, "Wanna participate in the American Football game?"

The 2 boys, now irritated, said curtly, "No."

Kurita walked away dejectedly. Sena sweatdropped since she witnessed the whole thing. She sighed again, "Not yet. I'll go to every sports club if I have to," and she ran away, determined.

Hiruma also decided to pay the Basketball team a visit. He opened the door with his foot and said, "You're going to play in the American Football game!" That was it, no request, no questions asked, he just demanded them.

"Again!?" the black-haired boy said.

"Quit it! We already told the others we won't participate!" the blond yelled, getting up and slamming his magazine on the table.

"Oh?" Hiruma asked, "Such rebellious attitude. . ." he then opened a little black book, "I bet you guys are first years, eh?" He turned some pages until he found one he liked, "You," he pointed at the black-haired boy, "are first year, class 2's Satake-kun and you're," he pointed at the blond, "class 5's Yamaoka-kun."

He then cackled before continuing, "Satake-kun is - oh? - the one who stole the female swimming team's underwear?"

"How -" Satake croaked out.

"And Yamaoka-kun does what? He gives a good morning kiss to Kago Ai's poster every day! Wow, this is painful."

Yamaoka was sweating bullets, "How do you know about that. . .?"

Hiruma turned around and magically whipped out a megaphone, "Now, I think I'll tell that to everyone!" he yelled in the megaphone and ran.

Satake and Yamaoka ran after him, "Waah! We-We'll participate!" Satake yelled desperately.

"Please let us participate in the American Football game!"

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

Sena sighed again as she looked at her list; almost all the sports teams were crossed out except for the Track and Field club.

"American Football game?" a guy with a buzz cut who was trying to put on his blazer said, "That's fine, I'll participate."

Sena looked surprise, and relieved, "R-Really?"

"Yeah, and plus you know," he replied, succeeding on putting his blazer on, "Hiruma's gathering all the freshman too, right? If I play with them, I'll be able to figure out their athletic ability and invite those with potential to the Track team or something. That's okay, right?" he asked, grabbing his bag, "Kind of like a give and take?"

"Y-Yeah," Sena said, just happy she was able to recruit someone, "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Huh? Tomorrow!?" the guy exclaimed, "I can't go tomorrow!"

"What?"

"I work part-time as a town magazine delivery boy. I have to deliver all of them by tomorrow afternoon, so I can't make it. Sorry," he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sena shouted making the boy turn to look back. Thinking fast, she said the first idea that came in her head, "Let me-Let me help you make the deliveries!"

"You'd do that?"

"If you can make it to the game, why not?"

"Okay, fine. Meet me at the school gate in," the boy checked his watch, "10 minutes?"

Sena nodded, "That's fine."

Jogging out of the room, she went to drop her stuff off at the club house. As she entered, she saw Hiruma's line showing how much people he got already.

_'Wow,' _she thought, mildly surprised. Her shock on whatever You-nii achieves disappeared years ago.

"Augh. . ." a groan made her turn around only to see a depressed Kurita, "So Sena-kun also got Zero. . . and Hiruma's stopped at seven. . . all the sports teams have gone home already too. . ."

Sena smiled sadly and she walked over to Kurita. "Don't worry, Kurita-san," she patted his shoulder and he only looked up a little bit, "I'll make another round to see if anyone's still available," with that, she ran off.

As she neared the school gates, she saw the boy from the Track team with a bicycle. Bowing awkwardly, she said, "Sorry for making you wait, ahh. . ."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't introduce myself," he said, "My name's Ishimaru Tetsuo."

"Kobayakawa Sena."

"Here," he said, giving Sena half of the magazines and a map, "You go on this side of town, I'll do the other. Okay?" Sena nodded and they both went off; Ishimaru with the bike.

Getting pencil, she traced a route on the map and memorized it, "Something like that. . . Okay." Putting the map in her pants pocket, she set off. Dropping one magazine in each mailbox, doorstep, or simply giving it to the dog, etc.

_'Ne, Mamo-nee,' _Sena thought as she continued her task, _'You might think I'm being used as a gopher again but. . . those bullies forced me, and I let them. Right now,' _she looked ahead determinedly, _'I'm running for my dream. . . and for my friends!' _

"And here, and here, and here you go," Ishimaru muttered as he finished putting the magazines in consecutive mailboxes. Walking back to his bike, he noticed there weren't anymore magazines, "Oh, I'm done already. Maybe I gave him too much. . ." he murmured. Getting on his bike, Ishimaru decided to take half of Sena's stack.

As he was pedaling through the streets, he found Sena sitting on the ground, panting, under a lamp post, "What!? You delivered all of them? That was quick. . . you didn't just throw them away, did you?"

"No, no! I delivered all of them! Honest!"

"I'm joking, I'm joking," Ishimaru chuckled, "Hey, I'll even divide my paycheck with you!"

Sena just waved the offer away, "It's fine. I don't care about the money. So, will you be able to play in the Football game?"

"Of course!"

_**=Back at the Clubhouse=** _

Sena tacked a pin on the board to show she got one.

Kurita's face lit up like a kid's on Christmas, "Amazing, Sena-kun!" he yelled as he grabbed the brunette by the arms and waved her around.

"So, Hiruma's got 7 and I got 1. . ." Sena did a head count.

". . . and since you can't come at the beginning of the game. . ." Kurita continued, "with me and Hiruma that makes. . ."

". . . 10 people," they said in unison.

"We're. . ." Kurita counted, "one person short. . . it was so close," he hung his head in dismay.

"Maybe. . ." Sena started and Kurita looked up at her, "My friend, the girl who's coming tomorrow, maybe she could fill in. . .?"

The door slid open and came in a rampaging devil, "That fucking convenience store ran out of sugarless gum!" Hiruma shouted, tossing cans to Sena and Kurita, "Even flies won't chew stinking _sweet _gum!" Walking to the board, he took a box full of pins from the table, "Oh, I stopped at the middle. . ." he muttered and began to pin more, and more, and more. . .

. . . until there was 17 pins on his column.

Kurita looked like he was going to burst (or cry; probably both) from happiness as he yelled, "We did it!"

"_We_ didn't do anything!" Hiruma shouted as he kicked Kurita in the ass, "_I'm_ the one who did all the work, you good for nothing fatass! Give me back the cola!" he said and grabbed the can from the chestnut-headed boy. "I'm not going to give a single drop of fluid for you to drink! Dehydrate and die!"

"You know," Sena said, taking a sip from her cola, "it takes the human body 96 hours to actually dehydrate. So Kurita-san won't die just because he didn't drink something in a few hours. He might die in, about, 4 days or so," she finished with a shrug.

"Like hell, I care," Hiruma snorted.

_**=At home=**_

"I'm home," Sena said with a yawn as she entered her house.

"Good evening, Sena," Shuuma greeted her as he flipped a page on the newspaper, "Your test results came."

"Huh?" Sena asked, still in her sleep-induced state.

"They want to congratulate you on your superb acting skills and escape methods. Though it was not what they expected, they still say well done."

Sena stared blankly at her father, "What are you talking about?"

Shuuma raised an eyebrow at her, "The test I told you about before the first day of school? The higher-ups want to congratulate you on the way you handled those 3 delinquents."

"Delinquents. . .?" Sena then remembered Juumonji and his friends, "Oh. . . the test. . . right."

"They were also surprised that you knew one of their most promising commanders."

"Who?"

"You know, Youichi-kun."

"You-nii's a commander. . .?"

"Yes, and from now on, you are a trainee under him. The higher-ups decided since Youichi-kun is a commander in the nearest vicinity, you are to become one of his subordinates."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you will have to do whatever he says. Don't worry, he will be informed by tonight."

"Anything else _I_ should be informed of?"

"None that I know of."

"Okay," Sena said and made her way to the stairs.

"Oh, right. There is this one thing. . ." Shuuma started and Sena stopped at the bottom of the staircase to listen, "They say you made some very. . . _interesting _friends." Sena was quiet for a while and the silence was so deafening, you could hear a pin drop from a mile away.

"I did. . . make some new friends," Sena whispered but it was loud enough for her father to hear. She ran to her room and locked the door.

Sliding to the floor, she hugged her knees and Eyeshield was crouching in front of her, "They know."

"It was about time," Eyeshield whispered.

"Could they be watching us?" Sena whispered back.

Eyeshield smiled a small smile, "We're Hiruma-san's subordinates now. That basically means we're under his protection."

"So we're safe."

"For now."

**Meanwhile. . .**

**_With Sena's parents_ **

"I'm relieved to know she was placed under Youichi-kun," Mihae admitted.

"So am I," Shuuma conceded, "You know, the only reason they haven't taken her away is because she's a descendant of 2 of the most prestigious clans in the Yakuza."

"I know. Sometimes, I wonder if this is really what's best. . ."

"Don't say that. Just be happy that Sena is doing this willingly enough."

"Why do they have to watch her so much, anyways?"

". . ." Shuuma was quiet and Mihae turned and continued to cook.

"Because," he finally said, "She just might be able to help them."

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

_**Preview for Chapter 4: Deimon Devil Bats vs. Koigahama Cupids**_

_"Sena-chan," Mihae said, "Where are you going at this time of day?"_

_A young girl was at the door when her mother called her attention. She turned her head to look over her shoulder and smiled a bit, "I'm just going to the American Football game the Deimon Devil Bats are participating in."_

* * *

_"Sakuraba-kun!" a fat fangirl yelled as she tried to catch the attention of her idol from the side of the bleachers._

_Reaching out, she leaned over the railing too much and fell. . ._

* * *

_"What's this?" the captain of the Koigahama Cupids, Hatsujo Kaoru, said, "You don't have any girls with you?"_

_"Um. . . I'm a girl," a soft but melodic voice said before anyone could reply and all turned to look at who spoke. _

PEOPLE! THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY. I AM ALREADY WORKING ON CHAPTER 4 AND I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. SHOULD I CHANGE SENA'S NAME SINCE THE PEOPLE KNOW SENA'S A _GUY, _OR DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE IT 2 SENA'S; ONE WHO'S A GUY AND ONE WHO'S A GIRL BUT THEY'RE ACTUALLY THE SAME PERSON? THE STORY WILL BE NICE EITHER WAY. PLEASE READ MY AN'S FROM NOW ON. IF I HAVE NOTHING OF IMPORTANCE TO TELL YOU, I WON'T PUT ANY NOTES ~ THANK YOU.

* * *

_**AN: I hope this makes you want to read and wait for my story. You see, the things that appear here in the preview are some of the stuff you should watch out for. I'm not sure you'll like it, but I do, so. . . *shrugs***_

_**Nothing much in this chapter, just the usual happenings. I just added some stuff so it's adaptable to my ideas for the story.**_

_**Basically I'm making this a SenaxHarem, but I still need to decide who she's gonna end up with in the end. It can't be six or all of them, I need one and I already put up a poll. Choices are:**_

_**Juumonji Kazuki**_

_**Shin Seijuro**_

_**Sakuraba Haruto**_

_**Kid**_

_**Kaitani Riku**_

_**Yamato Takeru**_

_**Honjo Taka**_

_**Patrick "Panther" Spencer (I needed an American!)**_

_**Kakei Shun**_

_**Akaba Hayato**_

_**Maruko "Marco" Reiji**_

_**Kongo Agon**_

_**Kongo Unsui**_

_** You can only vote for 10 people. I'm just going to break down the choices until I get one. This poll is also displayed on my profile page so. . . PLEASE VOTE! Also, I can't make a HirumaxSena. Their relationship is more on the sibling side and I can't imagine Hiruma with anyone other than Mamori.**_

_**If you have any questions, just type it in as a review and I'll answer them in my AN's. Updates will be once every week and I'm already working on Chapters 4, 5, and so on (I type fast when I'm driven). I consulted with a story critic and he says a bit of suspense is good for my viewers. I'll make the posts faster if you review and if you really want it, though. It will also give me more time to make more chapters and stuff so. . . yeah. Plus, I still have school to focus on.**_

_**Summer will be different though. . .**_

_**-Katana :)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Devil Bats vs Cupids - Part 1

_**Eyeshield 21: Two faces in One**_

_**AN: Hey guys. I decided to let Sena have a cat since I read other fanfics saying that he/she does. The name'll still be Pitt and the reason I only decided this now was because I forgot, unintentionally, of course. Let's just say that Pitt has been wandering the streets at night so Sena didn't see her much and she wasn't worried because Pitt did this before and that she always comes back.**_

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

_"Eyeshield Speaking"_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21 and its characters. They all belong to Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Deimon Devil Bats vs. Koigahama Cupids - Part 1**_

_**(Normal P.O.V.)**_

"Sena-chan!" Mihae called as she knocked on the bedroom door of her daughter, "Wake up already! Your teacher's coming any minute now!"

"I'll be there in a moment, Kaa-chan!" Sena called back as she scrambled to get out of her bed. It was 7:00 a.m. and, putting on her slippers, she proceeded to brush the tangles from her hair. The Amefuto game won't start until sometime this afternoon, and she had piano lessons in the morning.

Sena was very interested in music since she was young and not much people knew about that part of her. Not even Mamo-nee or You-nii knew about it! Which, in her opinion, was a very great achievement. She wasn't even going to bother showering since her teacher comes to her house and it was okay with her if Sena just wore pajamas.

"Sena!" her mom called.

"Coming!" she yelled back and, putting her brush down, ran out of her room.

"Eat breakfast first," Mihae ordered, smiling brightly. Her mom always did feel happier when Sena was a girl.

"Hai, hai."

"Pitt!" Sena said and a semi-black cat with green eyes came out from under her bed. "C'mon girl," Sena said as she picked her up and set her down in front of a bowl of milk. Pitt was Sena's cat for as long as she could remember. She was just a medium-sized tabby with soft black fur but she had a white underbelly, white paws, and the inside of her ears were white too. One eye was surrounded with white fur and not to mention the tip of her tail, which was also white. Basically, she was the cutest cat Sena ever had.

_"Mmm," _Eyeshield said, _"Toast, bacon, eggs, sausages. . . is it just me or is breakfast better than usual?" _

Sena nobbled on a piece of toast as she thought back, _'It's just you. Though, I must admit, it **does **taste divine.' _

"Hurry up, Sena," her mom said, "Your teacher just texted me and she said she'll be here in 10 minutes."

Sena tried to wolf down as much food as she can; Kireina Ongaku-sensei hasn't been late for an appointment yet.

The doorbell rang as Sena finished and she dropped her plate in the dishwasher before dashing up the stairs to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Good morning, Kobayakawa-san," a clipped but polite voice could be heard from the door, "Is Sena ready yet?"

Kireina Ongaku was a tall woman in her mid-30's. Her short brown hair tied in a low ponytail and her eyes were a startling forest green color. The few wrinkles on her face showed signs of weariness, but you couldn't see them unless you looked closer. Kireina has been Sena's teacher since she was 8 years old and she also gave off the aura of someone you shouldn't mess with or disobey but, in truth, she was kind of nice. If Sena was having difficulties with a piece, she let her figure it out on her own. Because, in her opinion, "One learns best from their own mistakes. A great person doesn't learn from others pointing out their faults. They figure out their own mistakes and fix them themselves." As a teacher, she was only meant to guide Sena, but she lets her student make her own mistakes. It was like a life lesson every session.

And Sena loved her for that.

"Good morning, Kireina-san," Mihae responded politely as she let her in the house and closed the door, "Sena's awake, she's just brushing her teeth. Would you like some breakfast?"

"No thanks. I ate on my way here," the woman responded as she removed her shoes and wore the guest slippers. The ladies made their way to the living room where the piano was, all the while talking about Sena's progress.

"How long do you think it will take until Sena could learn new pieces on her own?" Mihae asked.

"Sena is already of that level. I just want to see how well she does on other instruments and test her other skills."

"Really? You've taught her other instruments? I thought I only paid for piano lessons."

"Don't worry. It was my treat to teach her. I like her dedication to learn new things, especially towards music."

"Are you sure? I would like to pay if there was any trouble. And where did you get the instruments?"

"Not at all, no trouble at all," Kireina waved it off, "I brought my own instruments so your daughter could play them. I must say, though, she is an absolute prodigy. I teach her a new song on one instrument and by next week she could already play it. Rusty, but you could still hear the proper tune. I wouldn't be surprised if she just picks up an instrument, play a random tune, and it will already be a hit. I also have a sneaking suspicion about her."

"What?"

"Well, I think that Sena is able to hear any song she wished and, with a few hours of practice, she could already play it."

"Really? She's that quick of a learner?" Mihae asked surprised, but she was proud.

"Yes. Also, let me remind you that auditory learners are a rarity these days. Sena is probably the only one in her generation."

"What instruments does she excel in?"

"I would say piano and guitar. She can play other instruments but those two are her forte."

"Have you ever heard her sing?"

"No. Why?"

"Never mind," Mihae said immediately. She didn't want to make Sena sing in front of her teacher is she didn't want to. "Sena?" she called out instead.

"I'm coming Kaa-chan!" Sena shouted back and a pair of feet going down the stairs could be heard. "Good morning, Kireina-sensei," Sena said as she entered the living room.

"Sena," her teacher stood up and she made her way to the piano. Opening it and sitting down on a chair beside the instrument, she patted a seat in front of said instrument, "Sit down and let us begin."

Sena nodded and sat down in front of the piano. She started by playing Pachelbel's Canon in D and the rest, is history.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

"Thank you for taking your time teaching me," Sena said as she bowed to her teacher.

Kireina smiled at her student, "It was my pleasure, Sena. Remember to fix your finger positions on the violin."

"Hai."

"I also want you to keep practicing all of your pieces, even if I wont be here to supervise you for a few months."

"Hai."

"My dear," Kireina put her hand on Sena's shoulder, "No need to be so formal with me."

"Hai. Thank you for everything."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

As she made her way out the door, Sena called out to her, "Can I visit you sometime?"

Kireina smiled at that, "Of course, my dear." Sena nodded happily and smiled as she closed the door. Watching her Sensei's car pull out of the drive way, Sena smiled a sad smile, "Thank you for everything. . . Kireina-baachan," she whispered using the name her Sensei insisted on when they were alone. Kireina had some family matters to attend to and she won't be able to teach Sena for a few months, but it was a good thing she let Sena visit sometime.

Going up to her room, she went to get ready for the Amefuto game. It was now 12:00 and the game starts in an hour or so.

Sena took a bath and picked out her outfit for the day; a red tank top, dark blue Capri jeans, and a red scrunchy which she used to tie her slightly spiky hair up in a ponytail. Why all the red, you may ask? It's because red was the Deimon Devil Bats' color; red, black, and white, actually. Adding a bit of lip gloss, her lips turned to their natural lusciousness, her skin was okay so she didn't need any moisturizer, and she thought she smelled good enough that she didn't need any perfume.

Running out of her room and to the living room, she saw the clock and it was already 12:30. You-nii would kill her if she was late, so Sena sped up. Grabbing her sneakers and while tying the laces, she called out to her mom, "Kaa-chan! I'm going out!"

"Sena-chan," Mihae asked as she saw her daughter's outfit, "Where are you going at this time of day?"

The young girl was already at the door when her mother called her attention. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled a bit, "I'm just going to the American Football game the Deimon Devil Bats are participating in."

The housewife bit her lip uncertainly, "Why?"

Sena's smile faltered a bit but it was still there, "I'm the Team manager. I won't actually be playing, so you don't have to worry." She felt bad about lying to her mother but it was better than for her to worry about something. . . _not _worth worrying about. All those years of training under the Yakuza gave her impeccable lying/acting skills, and her mom was none the wiser.

Mihae relaxed considerably at this, "Okay, fine. Be safe and," before turning away, she grinned at Sena, "make sure you find a cute boy out there."

Sena groaned but she was still able to smile, "Hai, hai. Bye, Kaa-chan," she said and went on her way to the Train station; all the while ignoring the curious glances sent her way.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

_**(Sena's P.O.V.)**_

I was walking and looking around the Train station to see if I could find at least one of the members of the Devil Bats. Luckily, I spotted You-nii walking towards a group of teenagers; that spiky blond hair _was _kind of hard to miss.

"Oh, so you've gathered," You-nii said as he approached the team.

"What's up? You're the last one to arrive," the guy from the basketball team (Satake, I think?) said.

"So, where are the extremely cute cheerleaders?" a lot of them asked. I sweatdropped at their enthusiasm for "cute cheerleaders" and I immediately had a bad feeling.

Not wishing to be left out, I decided to approach You-nii first, "E-Excuse me. . ." I said meekly, "Are-Are you the Deimon Devil Bats?" Everyone looked in my direction but I ignored them and focused on the blond demon; thank Kami they were silent.

You-nii just blew a bubble then popped it, "You're late, fucking chibi."

I slumped my shoulders, "It's good to see you too, You-nii. Where's Kurita-san?"

He just blew a bubble again, "Penalty game."

"Now that you mention it. . . what was his penalty game?"

"I won't do anything really cruel before the game. He's just baggage carrier."

"Oh. Okay."

"I didn't bring anything, really," Ishimaru said, worried, "Is that okay?"

"Don't worry," You-nii replied, "We got everything covered. Look, the fatty's here already."

Kurita was there and he was pulling a cart full of. . . boxes. All of them were piled on top of the other making it at least twice as tall as Kurita and three times as heavy. "This is pretty heavy," Kurita commented.

You-nii just cackled and I sweatdropped with the other team members. _'I'm really glad. . . that I found at least one person. . .' _I thought.

"Oh," Kurita said as he approached me, "Are you Sena-kun's cousin?"

"EH!?" the borrowed players yelled, "She's Kobayakawa's cousin?!"

"Hai," I said politely and smiled at them. As they looked at me, there were growing blushes on their cheeks. I seriously don't know why people blush when I'm around, maybe because a girl never talked to them before?

"Come to think of it," Kurita said as he examined me, "You do kind of look alike. You're the same height, same hair, except Sena's eyes are green and yours are brown. . ." he trailed off and noticed something, "Hey! I'm sorry, my name is Kurita Ryokan. Nice to meet you!"

We walked to the Train Station's entrance as we talked, "Don't worry about it. Sena-nii already told me about you," I said. It was weird calling myself that, but I managed to hide my true emotions.

"So, what's your name?" Satake and Yamaoka asked me and their cheeks seemed to grow redder.

"Uh. . ." I said nervously and ducked my head to make it seem like I was embarrassed. Oh, yeah, this lie isn't going to be an easy one to tell. "It's kind of. . . embarrassing, really."

"What is?" Kurita asked while the rest of our teammates eavesdropped, "What's so embarrassing about your name?" I noticed that You-nii was also listening in but he was doing a good job of making it seem like he wasn't.

"Well," I said and my voice had the appropriate amount of nervousness to make it seem genuine, "My mom had a twin sister and they kind of planned together that they would get married on the same day as well as have their honeymoon at the same time. Not together, of course," I added when I saw the disgust on their faces, "Different places but, yeah, at the same time."

"Go on," Kurita prompted.

"Oddly enough, they also gave birth at the same time. My mom had me, a girl, and her twin sister had a boy, Sena."

"What's this got to do with your name?" Satake asked.

"I'm getting to that. Anyways, my mom was about to. . . uh. . . die, from childbirth, but she had enough time to name me," before anyone could ask more questions, I continued, "She named me Sena, same as her sister. And, because she was so stubborn, my aunt, her sister, agreed. My dad took care of me for a few years before he died in a car crash. After that, my aunt and uncle took custody of me and raised me together with my cousin, who I learned to call older brother," and I smiled to make it seem like I was happy, or something. I don't know why but, for some reason, I always knew what action to do so I could make little white lies believable. Don't ask me how, I just do.

"I'm so sorry that your parents died," Kurita said sadly.

"It's okay," I said and shrugged, my smile not faltering the least bit, "The past is the past, right? I'm just happy my aunt and uncle treat me like their own daughter."

"But," Yamaoka started and he looked confused, "What's your name?"

"Didn't you listen to my story?" I asked, exasperated, "My name is Kanare Sena."

"Kanare?" You-nii asked with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged in response, "It would be weird if there were _two _Kobayakawa Senas. So I decided to use my dad's last name instead of taking the Kobayakawa name."

"So. . ." Kurita said, "You're Sena-chan and your cousin is Sena-kun?" I nodded happily. "And you have the same age, same height, and the same birthday?" I nodded again.

"I don't get it," Ishimaru said, "Why are you here then and not Sena - Sena-kun?"

"Niichan has to go visit a few family friends and members," I said and grinned a bit impishly, making them blush even harder. Seriously? "He always goes every weekend and I usually take his place if he has anything to do. Like, run errands or something. Since he joined the American Football Club, you might see me during the weekends because he won't be available then."

"How come we've never seen you before now?" Satake asked.

"I make visits to our family friends and members for a few days when Sena's in school and such. That's why you will never see me and Sena-nii together. Though, we always are together when we're at home. Kinda like siblings, really."

"Why won't you enroll in Deimon like your cousin?" a random teammate piped up.

I frowned, "I'm not really the school girl type. I prefer staying at home and being home-schooled by Mihae-obaasan. There're only 2 reasons why I even bother going out of the house: 1) is because I love my niichan and I'm happy to do any thing he wants me to and 2) is because Mihae-obaasan and Shuuma-ojisan say that being cooped up in the house isn't healthy for me," I pouted a bit and everyone laughed.

We just walked to the Train's entrance and I answered all of their questions. Even trivial things like, "What's your favorite color?" or "Do you prefer cats or dogs?" My favorite color was red and I prefer cats (because of Pitt). I have nothing against dogs, I really do like all of the animals around me, it's just that I'm used to having a cat (Pitt) around more than a dog. It was just a relief I didn't have to lie anymore. . .

Scratch that, I'll have to lie some more in the future.

_"My favorite was when Yamaoka and Satake asked if you had a boyfriend," _Eyeshield commented.

I groaned inwardly and thought back, _'That was the most embarrassing question they asked me yet.' _

"Do you already have your period?" a random guy asked.

I was silent as I thought to Eyeshield, _'Forget what I said earlier. That is the most embarrassing question they have ever come up with.' _I sighed.

"Yes," I muttered, annoyed.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

_**(Mamori's P.O.V.)** _

I received the text when I was in my room, preparing to go to the mall.

The Tournament is today! My debut game as Team manager! 1:00 pm at the Heavenly Grounds.

P.S. - I'm dressed as a girl and my name's Kanare Sena, k? Call me that if you're coming ;)

"The Tournament already?" I asked myself, thinking as I went out of my house. My friends invited me over for a day at the mall and said mall was near the Heavenly Grounds; if not a few streets away.

"So," I said to myself, thinking again as I went on my way, "American Football starts in April, huh?"

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

_**(Normal P.O.V.)**_

The train was very noisy as it crossed the tracks and the Devil Bats were sitting comfortably on the benches.

_'Why the hell is this train so empty?' _Sena asked herself as she looked out the window, remembering that she only carried three or so boxes into the train carriage while Kurita brought in the rest. It was really too bad that she didn't notice the outside of the train where a sign that said, **"This carriage needs to be fucking cleaned! Go find another one, damn it!"**because that _might have_ given her an answer.

Sena, feeling bored now that the boys stopped bombarding her with questions (though that didn't stop them from glancing at her from time to time, blushing an amazing shade of red when she caught them and smiled), decided to strike up a conversation, "Are the opponents in today's game strong?"

"No, they should be small and weak," Kurita said, "Maybe we have a chance at beating them! The Devil Bats' first win!" he yelled to Hiruma.

"It's not 'maybe'," Hiruma said, blowing a bubble, "We _will_ win."

"Do you have the Team roster for the Tokyo Tournament, Sena-chan?" Kurita asked Sena kindly, "Sena-kun had our only copy."

"Oh, yeah," Sena said as she patted her pockets for the paper, "Niichan gave it to me before he left. . ." she trailed off, remembering that she needed to make sure that she had an older brother figure with the same name. Needless to say, she was already getting tired of the act.

"Wow!" the gentle giant exclaimed as he saw the roster, "There are more teams registered this year!"

"We'll get into the Kanto Tournament if we win a few games," Sena muttered to herself. "Wow, we've got a lot of opponents ahead of us. . ." the brunette trailed off and she smelled something that had suspiciously similar scent to smoke. . .

"Hiiiee!" Sena screamed as she threw the piece of paper containing the teams participating in the Tokyo Tournament away. She then saw Hiruma with a lighter underneath the burning paper. "You-nii!" Sena screamed indignantly while the Devil Bats just wondered how she could address the devil (*shudder*), who blackmailed them into playing, in such a familiar manner.

"Don't think of unnecessary things before the game," Hiruma said as he put on the cap of the lighter and popped his gum, "Win today's game! That's all you have to think of."

A tick formed on Sena's forehead, "You couldn't have at least let me memorize, or maybe even _see__,_ the teams we could go up against?"

"Tch," was all the blond said. He knew that the kid had photographic memory. Anyone who knew Sena would be aware of this. She could memorize anything (even a complicated math problem/computer disfunction) in a blink of an eye. It also made her very valuable to any commander as a subordinate, and Hiruma considered himself lucky (yes, he believes in shit and luck. Got a problem with that?) to have her, especially in Amefuto.

Right now, however, he can't afford her to lose her concentration over a _certain_ team they would be paired up against. Worrying about shit here and there, when they haven't even _finished _their first _fucking _game.

Sena sighed at her Niisan's response. She admired Hiruma like a younger sister would and knew that he always had plan, practically thinking 5 or more steps ahead. That didn't, however, give him an excuse to burn their _one _and _only _copy of the roster for the Tokyo Tournament.

"How the hell am I supposed to know who are our opponents now?" she asked irritably.

"Whatever," the blond demon replied, blowing yet _another _bubble, and the team just listened to their conversation idly, "Our opponents aren't strong anyway."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Hiruma sighed, "Today's opening game opponent is. . ." he paused for dramatic effect and grinned like the devil he is, ". . . the Koigahama Cupids!"

Silence followed as Sena stared at him with a sweatdrop, "You're kidding, right?" Hiruma shook his head and went back to chewing gum. "What kind of Football team would call themselves. . . _cupids_!?"

"You'll find out soon enough, fucking chibi."

The young girl snorted, "What? Are they gay or something?" Her team had to cover their mouths to prevent themselves from laughing. Seriously? Gay boys playing American Football? The image was enough to make Satan laugh.

Speaking of Satan. . .

Hiruma just snorted in response, "You'll find out soon enough." Kurita was in a daze, trying to process how Hiruma had (almost) seemed civilized when talking to Sena-chan. He hadn't even threatened her or pulled out any of his guns!

And that, my friends, was an achievement.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

The Heavenly Grounds were _really _big; and their football grounds. . . wow.

Least to say, it was able to occupy _thousands _of students (including the players) and it wasn't even _full. _

"Wow, just. . . wow," Sena muttered a she looked on to the Football field. It was the same size as Deimon's, at least (all football fields are). The _grounds _on the other hand. . .

Hiruma blew a bubble again as he observed the game, "This match's about to end already."

Sena sighed as she wondered what to do next. _"There's no point in scouting this match since it's almost over," _Eyeshield commented wisely and Sena agreed, proceeding to hand out the equipment.

When the game officially ended and Sena was handing out the cleats (professionally ignoring the pathetic attempts of flirting from Satake and Yamaoka), did she notice the atmosphere was getting even more tense by the minute.

"It's a good feeling before a game," Ishimaru explained kindly as he took out cleats from a box (which were not from Sena and the box just lying around there). "This kind of atmosphere. . . kind of makes your blood run cold, ya know?" and Sena just nodded idly, not even caring about what she was agreeing to.

The brunette then noticed Satake and his friend nervously looking at the playing field. Sena sighed yet again, it was, after all, the managers job to calm their players before a game. Putting on a reassuring smile on her face, she walked towards the 2 boys.

"Looks scary. . ." Satake commented as he put on his jersey, "We might get hurt."

"I just want to get this over and done with," Yamaoka muttered as he pulled on his helmet.

"Hey," a soft voice said and both boys turned to see Sena, smiling such an angelic smile that the boys can't help but turn red and smile weakly in return. "Are you guys okay?" she asked sounding concerned.

"N-No problem! No problem at all!" Yamaoka said as he tried to get rid of his blush (key word: _tried_).

"Y-Yeah!" Satake exclaimed, doing his best to sound confident. "We're okay, Sena-chan. Don't you worry about us!" and he laughed meekly.

Sena looked and observed them for a while before smiling. "Okay," she said and walked away, giving a half-hearted wave, all the while missing the sighs of wonder and longing the 2 boys gave her. _'The Team's gonna fall to pieces at this rate,' _Sena thought as she walked towards the nearest bench, _'If we don't motivate them soon, we'll fall apart. Not to mention teamwork is an important factor in American Football. . . **besides **Speed, Power, and Tactics.'  
_

_"Can't be helped," _Eyeshield chided. _"The Team was assembled a **day **before the actual game. They have no comfort amongst each other whatsoever." _

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Sena muttered aloud and thank Kami no one was around to hear her!. . . except for probably Hiruma, cause his ear twitched slightly (and the devil was, amazingly, already in his uniform).

"Ah!" Kurita exclaimed, who was already, _magically, _in his own uniform. "They're here!"

Sena turned around to see the Koigahama Cupids flirting around with a bunch of girls. Some girls simply talking to them, others helping with their stretches; one was even helping a boy to eat! On the benches were a bunch of magazines about fitness and the likes.

"Koigahama Cupids," Hiruma said as he looked at his laptop, "Majority are 3rd year students and all members have girlfriends. They're famous for bringing said girlfriends to games, like this one." He typed away on his laptop again, seemingly unaware of the dark aura surrounding his "teammates."

"We will. . . KILL THEM!"

"MORE LIKE KICK THEIR ASSES!"

"Let's do our best, Kurita-senpai!" a random guy yelled at the hulking mass that was Kurita.

"Uh. . . sure," Kurita said, unsure about what they were so motivated about.

"At least this proves they're not gay," Sena supplied helpfully, in which everyone stopped shouting and stared at her. "What?" Sena asked innocently, blinking. All the boys either grinned or hooted with laughter while majority turned red at Sena's innocent look. Kurita, on the other hand, just smiled like usual and Hiruma snorted. However, if one observed closely, they would see the corners of the devil's mouth twitching.

"Oi!" Hiruma yelled as he walked towards Sena and the guys were still chuckling. "Put this on, fucking chibi," he said and threw to her a shirt and a skirt (that was tad bit too short for her liking).

Sena scowled. "You have _got _to be kidding me," she growled, immediately realizing exactly _what _the articles of clothing were.

Hiruma simply smirked and pulled out a gun threateningly. "Hop to it," he said, "And remember, you're my subordinate, so you have to do _everything _I say."

Sena scowled at him some more before stalking off, grumbling about unfair commanders and abuse of authority.

She didn't mind cheerleading that much. In fact, her mother made her do gymnastics for as long as she could remember. Right up until she was above average of human flexibility, thank you very much. That alone made it easier for her to do cheer routines and such.

No, cheerleading didn't bother her. But the outfits were _way _too revealing.

Not to mention her breast size was, like, B-cup; currently bordering on C-cup size.

Yep, the outfits were a right pain to wear.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

**Meanwhile. . . **

"Oh, hi there, Dirty Devil Bats!" the captain of the Cupids, Hatsujo Kaoru, said; together with his girlfriend and head cheerleader. "I'm sorry about our loud cheering," he apologized, not sounding sorry at all. "They wouldn't listen and insisted on coming to cheer for us," he then looked around the team as if to look for something.

"?" was all the team thought.

"OH!" he suddenly shouted, "There's not one single girl here! That's strange. I wonder if Deimon is an all guy's High School. . ." and he ignored the waves of K.I. being sent to him.

"Um. . . I'm a girl," a soft but firm voice was heard and the Devil Bats, including the Cupids' Captain, turned to look at who spoke.

The girl was. . . honest to God, _cute_.

She was wearing a shirt that only reached her mid-riff and exposed her navel along with B-cup sized breasts that were evident because of the shirt. The words "Devil Bats" were on it and the main colors were red, black, and white; similar to the skirt. The skirt itself was quite revealing, with it being cut to mid-thigh and showed well-toned legs without a single milligram of baby fat in them. On her feet were red sneakers.

The boys had to control their nosebleeds at the sight of this. . . this. . . _Goddess, _as well as control the saliva dripping from their mouths.

"S-Sena-chan?!" Kurita exclaimed.

"H-Hi everyone," Sena said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head nervously. The boys just gawked at their cute, now even cuter, manager turned cheerleader.

Hatsujo was able to snap out of the spell and managed to smile. "Hey, there," he said, "What's your name?"

The cute girl's eyes narrowed slightly but not enough for anyone to notice, "Sena, Kanare Sena."

"Well, Sena-chan, why don't you cheer for us instead?" the Koigahama captain said slyly, much to his girlfriend's ire and Sena's teammates' wrath. "You see, we have over 10 girls. . . huh?" When Hatsujo turned around, he saw that there were _no _girls at his side of the field. None at all.

"EEEEEK!" a chorus of squeals could be heard, not far from where the Devil Bats were.

"OMG! Jari-Pro's Sakuraba-kun!" a cheerleader, who was originally from Koigahama, screamed.

"Can we really have a Co-Ed party with him?"

"Yup," Hiruma, who was handing out a box of cheerleader uniforms, said, "But only if we win with you ladies cheering for us."

"NOOOOOO!" Hatsujo screamed with his eyes bulging out and Sena, not wishing to waste the moment, took a picture with her phone; all the while laughing.

"Okay, ladies!" Sena said, gaining the attention of the new Devil Bats cheer squad. "Go, go, Devil Bats! Go, go, Devil Bats! YAY!" and they repeated the chant over and over.

"YA-HA!" Hiruma yelled and threw the empty box away, "Are you satisfied now, you fucking bastards?"

"HURRAY!"

"Hiruma!"

Sena sweatdropped, _'What up with the attitude change towards the demon of Deimon?'_

_"There is a lot of wrong with people," _Eyeshield said wisely, _"Opinions change depending on the circumstances."_

_'Yeah, yeah,' _Sena thought back. The young female then felt some killing intent directed at her team. She turned around and saw the Cupids practically on _fire. _Sena wolf-whistled at the ember aura, "Didn't you just add fuel to the fire, You-nii?"

Sprinklers then erupted from the Cupids' side of the field, efficiently drenching the entire team.

"Fire's extinguished," Hiruma said idly and returned the grin Sena sent him.

The brunette girl then observed the picture the rest of the cheer squad were looking at. The picture just showed Jari Productions Sakuraba Haruto; a guy with a pretty cute face (Sena admitted) and blond hair.

"Why is You-nii in this picture?" Sena asked as she could see part of Hiruma's face in the corner of the picture.

"Oh, yeah," Kurita said, "That's Jari-Pro's Sakuraba-kun and he's also from another High School American Football club. Hiruma made him take a picture last year during our practice game with the Ojo White Knights."

"Eh?! You went against the White Knights?"

"Mmhmm," Kurita nodded, "We managed to hold on until the scores were 99-0."

Sena winced, "Ouch. I remember passing by Ojo High last year when they were playing against you guys. Sorry you lost."

"No biggy," Kurita said happily, "I'm just glad we were able to have a match with a team as strong as the White Knights."

"So. . ." the brunette looked at both sides of the field, "Which one's our end zone?"

"Over there," Hiruma turned on the sprinklers at the left side of the field with a key on his laptop. The blond then turned to look at Sena, "When will the fucking pipsqueak get here?"

"Eh?" the young girl asked and remembered, "Oh! Uh. . . Sena-nii might be able to come at around half-time or something. He wasn't very specific."

"Tch," and the demon continued to type in on his laptop. "Just make sure your beloved Niisan is here when we need him. If it looks like we're going to win, he won't go on. I don't want our secret weapon to break before we even get to the big teams."

"I just hope Sena-kun will be able to get here before the game's done," Kurita said miserably. The giant then snapped his head up and looked wide-eyed at his cheerleading friend, "Not that I don't want Sena-chan to be here! It's just that -"

"It's okay, Kurita-san," Sena said softly, "I understand your reasons."

"But," Hiruma continued, "if it looks like we might lose, even by one point, your cousin's going in."

Sena simply nodded. "_Translation: If we win, you (Eyeshield 21) will not make an appearance. If we have a chance of losing, you'll come out, whether you want to or not," _Eyeshield supplied to her helpfully.

"Uh. . . excuse me," the young female caught the attention of a. . . _chubby _girl with pigtails after her talk with Hiruma, "Do you know where the bathroom is?"

"Hm? Oh, it's just somewhere at the side of the building. You can use the fire escape to get up there. Do you mind if I come with you? I need to use the bathroom too," the chubby girl finished sheepishly.

"Not at all," Sena said kindly, "I would get lost if you won't come with me."

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

**Meanwhile. . . **

"What's the point of scouting out a game between small and weak teams?" a blond complained.

"Don't speak nonsense," his dark-haired companion replied chidingly, "That's a bad habit Sakuraba. There won't be certain victory if you don't look everywhere for possible recruits."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, Shin." the blond called Sakuraba replied idly.

A chubby girl with pigtails, who was passing by the fire escape and was at the topmost of the stairs, heard their conversation. She turned to look at the blond in shock, "Sa-Sakuraba-kun!"

At the mention of his name, the guy called Sakuraba looked up. . . only to see the girl go over the edge of the railing of a staircase. Before either of the two could move, another hand came out and tried to prevent the girl from falling.

Key word: _tried_.

The two boys saw that the one who had _tried _to help the girl was another female, this one with slightly spiky brown hair that reached her shoulders and framed her face. The other girl, the one with pigtails, wouldn't stop moving and the brunette trying to help her was doing her best to pull her back over the railing. Apparently, the girl with pigtails was a whole lot heavier than the brunette, and she sent both of them over the railing.

Shin, moving fast, ran to catch the girl with the pigtails while Sakuraba ran as fast as he could towards the brunette. The blond saw that Shin was able to catch the other girl before she fell but he himself was still a few meters away from the brunette.

_'Come on,' _Sakuraba thought, _'Why do I have to be so. . .'_ he saw that the brunette was still far away, _'. . . weak?' _

What happened next surprised everyone. The brunette, instead of landing splat on the floor, tucked her knees in and somersaulted three times in mid-air before landing on her feet, standing.

Sakuraba just stood there, gawking, and he could see that Shin was surprised as well; if the slight widening of his eyes were any indication. Sakuraba shook himself out of his stupor so that he could assess the brunette better, and he could see Shin was as well.

She was about 4'9 ft tall, but not as tall as Sakuraba at 5'8 or Shin at 5'6. Her hair was brown, spiky and it framed her face. She was wearing a, at this Sakuraba blushed, cheerleading uniform that showed off her creamy skin and well-toned legs that even Shin would approve of. Her shirt displayed a really nice *ahem* bust as well as a flat stomach.

Being the gentleman he was raised to be, Sakuraba walked over to her, "Are you okay, miss?"

The blond could easily admit she was cute, what with those innocent brown eyes and her heart-shaped face.

"Huh?" the brunette looked up and saw the blond. Sakuraba, meanwhile, was praying that she wasn't another fangirl. "A-Are you. . ." the girl continued and the tall boy was praying like crazy she won't shout out 'Sakuraba-kun!' "Aren't you Sakuraba Haruto from the Ojo White Knights?" she asked.

"Huh?" Sakuraba asked, surprised. Most girls know him because of his contract with Jari-Pro, not much knew him because he was on an American Football team.

Scratch that, _no one _cared that he was on the Ojo White Knights.

"And isn't that. . ." her eyes trailed towards the girl who was still in Shin's arms, apparently, she fainted. "Shin Seijuro?! Your linebacker?" her eyes widened.

"Uh. . . yeah?"

"Cool!" and the girl started jumping up and down like an energetic hamster. "But wait," she stopped and looked at the other girl, "Is she okay?"

Both teens walked over to Shin as the girl with pigtails started to wake up. "Huh?" she asked as she looked around.

"Hey," the brunette said as she crouched down beside her, "You okay?"

But as she already spotted Sakuraba, she wasn't listening, "Eeeeek! Sa-Sakuraba-kun!" and she fainted again.

"I give up," Sakuraba sighed.

Sena smiled amusedly, "You have a lot of fangirls, you know." The blond blushed at this comment, embarrassed for some reason.

Shin just looked at the girl and his friend repeatedly, "Who are you?" he asked the girl bluntly.

Sakuraba sighed at his friends bluntness and was glad that the girl didn't seem offended. For some reason, he liked the girl's company. Probably because she doesn't squeal as much as his fangirls.

"Oh, sorry. My name's Sena, Kanare Sena."

"Okay, Kanare-san," Sakuraba said kindly. "My name is Sakuraba Haruto, but you already know that," he chuckled nervously, "My friend is -"

Sena sighed, "Shin Seijuro, said to be the fastest linebacker in history. Record holder of the 40 yard dash. 40 yards in 4.4 seconds."

"You know a lot," Shin commented.

"As temporary manager of the Deimon Devil Bats, I have to."

"Temporary?"

"Yeah. I don't attend Deimon, really. My cousin does. I was home schooled but my cousin asked me to fill in for him."

"I see. Do you have an extensive knowledge of American Football?"

"Of course. If I am to be manager for my brother's team, I need to know everything about Amefuto."

"I thought you were just a fill in?"

"My cousin is usually unavailable on the weekends. If the Devil Bats need something during that time, I'll fill in for him. I guess you could say I'm a part-time manager."

"Is that even allowed in your school?"

"Eh," Sena shrugged, "Our team captain's okay with it, so I guess it's allowed."

Sakuraba just looked at the two teens back and forth with his mouth slightly open. Never, in his entire time he spent with Shin, had he ever seen the usually stoic linebacker talk so much about something that wasn't related to American Football. Well, technically, it _was _about Amefuto, but it was more about Sena than anything else.

"Hey, what time is it?" Sena asked and she sighed, "I got to go. The game's probably starting by now."

"Will we see you again?" Sakuraba asked and he didn't know why he wanted to talk to her some more. They barely even talked, and the haste conversation didn't say that much about her. She was cute and, for some reason, didn't fawn over him; which was an appreciated plus. Her voice was soft, she didn't scream, and she knew Football.

She smiled and that was enough to make the blond blush, "Well, I'll be on the benches 'cheering' so, yeah, I guess you'll see me around." Sena waved and jogged away, Sakuraba watching her because her skirt was, well, you know. . .

"Sakuraba," Shin said, "What is your assessment on her?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, she's cute."

"Judging by that landing she made, Kanare-san is exceptionally flexible. Her stature is one of someone who trains regularly as well."

"Yeah. . . sure. . ."

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

"Where in hell have you been, fucking chibi?!" Hiruma called out from the huddle.

"Bathroom!" Sena called back as she settled in to formation with the other cheerleaders and continued the chant.

Hiruma's voice could be heard all throughout the field, "If you bastards lose, it's the end of the Tournament. Don't think of playing a good game. Think only about bringing them down!" The devil then took a deep breath as did the rest of his teammates, "KICK. . . THEIR. . . ASSES! YA-HA!"

"The game between the Devil Bats and the Koigahama Cupids will now begin," a commentator said, "Good luck."

* * *

_**AN: I am so sorry I didn't update sooner. Christmas break just started and my cousins came to visit and stuff.**_

_**Anyway, this is my longest chapter yet and these are my poll results:**_

_**Shin Seijuro - 14**_

_**Yamato Takeru - 13**_

_**Kakei Shun - 12**_

_**Akaba Hayato - 12**_

_**Honjo Taka - 7**_

_**Maruko Reiji (Marco) - 7**_

_**Mushanokoji Shien (Kid) - 6**_

_**Kongo Unsui - 6**_

_**Kaitani Riku - 4**_

_**Kongo Agon - 4**_

_**Juumonji Kazuki - 3**_

_**Sakuraba Haruto - 3**_

_**Patrick Spencer (Panther) - 1**_

_**Guess this means I have to remove Juumonji, Sakuraba, and Panther. . .**_

_**-Katana**_


	5. Chapter 5: Devil Bats vs Cupids - Part 2

_**Eyeshield 21: Two faces in One**_

_**AN: I am so sorry for not updating. My aunt confiscated my computer for one whole week and I wasn't able to write anything.**_

_**I repeat, if you have any questions, feel free to ask me via reviews. If you don't get something, I would be more than happy to clean up the confusion. Thank You.**_

_**On with the story.**_

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

_"Eyeshield Speaking" _

**"Commentators Speaking"**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21, nor do I want to, now that I think about it. . . **_

* * *

_"The game between the Deimon Devil Bats and the Koigahama Cupids will now begin," a commentator said, "Good luck."_

_**Chapter 5: Deimon Devil Bats vs. Koigahama Cupids - Part 2**_

_**(Normal P.O.V.)**_

Hiruma snorted at the commentator's words. In American Football, you can't rely on luck alone.

"The Cupids are on offense now, right?" a cheerleader asked her friend.

"Yeah," her friend responded, "In Amefuto, there's an offense and defense."

Sena watched with a notepad on her lap and a pencil in her hand. She wasn't good at organizing stuff, unlike Mamori, but she could take down some notes. Both teams lined up as she put a camera on its stand and positioned it to face the center field where said teams were. The brunette sighed as she remembered that she also needed to be a cheerleader and dropped the notepad and pencil on the bench, but left the camera rolling.

Anticipation was evident in her eyes as she waited for the snap that would signal the start of the game.

The Cupids' QB snapped the ball and both teams rushed at each other at full force. A few girls winced while Sena just stared impassively at the field.

"Don't let them break the line!" Hatsujo, the Cupid QB, yelled and he positioned himself to pass the ball. "And stop that damn fatso!"

Unfortunately, it was too late and Kurita rushed towards him as fast as the giant could; all the while throwing the players out of his way.

**"WOW! Kurita crushed the Cupids' QB!"**

**"What an amazing rush!" **

The same thing happened over and over until the Cupids' offense time was exhausted.

"What's with all the dust?" Sena over heard two referees talking. " *Cough Cough* Why haven't the sprinklers turned on?"

"Uh, well, you see. . . they said that somebody hacked into the computer controls. . ." the other referee replied and all Sena could do was shake her head.

_"You-nii?" _Eyeshield asked, amused. _"You'd think he'd be more discreet."_

_'Nah. He just likes messing with people and seeing their reactions when they realized they've been messed with.'_

_". . . Whatever. Do you remember the rules of the game?"_

_'Not really. Why don't you give me a review?'_

_"Fine," _Eyeshield replied with a huff. This part of Sena was the more. . . _practical_ one. Eyeshield sometimes gives her reviews when she forgets certain things, like now. Sena needs to have a crash course on American Football and Eyeshield (or her "alter-ego", if you want) is there to remind her.

_"First, you set a formation with the linemen in front of the team and the Quarterbacks, Running backs, etc., at either side or the back of said line. A person from the offensive team, at the center of the line, pops the ball behind him from the inseam and that's when the game starts," _Sena saw Kurita pass the ball from under him to Hiruma during their offense time. _"The one who has the ball, usually the Quarterback, can pass,"_ Sena imagined Hiruma throwing the ball,_ "kick,"_ she imagined him kicking,_ "hand it to the Running back,"_ she sees him giving the ball to Ishimaru,_ "or run it himself," _and Sena thought of Hiruma holding the ball and making his way to the end zone. Needless to say, her imagination was of the Devil Bats in chibi form and it was _very _comical.

_'Oh,' _Sena thought. _'So, in other words, it's good to keep the ball going, huh?'_

_"Yes,"_ Eyeshield sighed, _"How can you not remember this?_

_'I'm sorry! It's been a long time, okay?' _

Sena heard the timekeeper blow his whistle to signal the referee. "Oh," she said to herself, "It's the end of the 2nd quarter already?" but she continued to cheer with the other girls.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

"Both teams are still scoreless," Sakuraba commented as he adjusted the camera in his hand. "Hmm. . . the Cupids' offense_ is_ powerful, in a way. . ."

"But Kurita will not stop," Shin replied, silently implying that if they had to go against the Cupids, they will not be much of a challenge against the Ojo White Knights' lineman, Ootawara Makoto.

"Kurita-kun even gave us trouble, didn't he?" Sakuraba asked rhetorically as he remembered their practice match against the Devil Bats. "The Cupids' soft line is no match for him." He stopped and thought for a while, "Compared to the Devil Bats' offense. . ."

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

Hiruma was having trouble. It was already the 3rd quarter and neither team has scored yet. He needed an opening, fast.

The ball was popped and the blond devil spotted his chance when he saw a small (but possible) opening, directly towards one of his receivers. He cackled softly and took his chance. The ball was thrown and the wind left in its wake made the Cupids' linemen look at the passing projectile.

_'He threaded it through such a narrow opening!' _one guy thought.

The receiver it was directed at was surprised that the ball was directed at him but, nonetheless, attempted to catch it. He fumbled the ball out of surprise and before he could appropriately catch it, he was tackled.

"Umph," the receiver grunted in pain as two Cupid players tackled him to the ground.

**"Incomplete Pass!" **

"You fucking small fry!" Hiruma was kicking sand at the face of his receiver, Yamaoka, and cursed him of his incompetence.

"Nice pass!" Sakuraba commented in surprise.

"His teammates, on the other hand, are a bunch of amateurs," Shin replied bluntly.

"It's the same as last year, huh? Only Hiruma and Kurita are good," the blond sighed, "What a wasteful team."

Shin simply nodded, "If only. . . they had at least one person. . . to score on the offensive."

"It's okay, Yamaoka-kun!" a voice yelled out and both teens looked at who spoke. It was Sena, and she was comforting the receiver.

"You'll catch the ball next time, right?" the brunette continued.

Yamaoka mumbled something they couldn't hear.

Sena sighed, "Don't worry about You-nii. He doesn't kill anyone on his team, okay?"

The blond receiver simply nodded and walked away to the bench.

Sakuraba, unconsciously, rested the camera so that it was facing Sena. Just in time to film said brunette doing a back flip that revealed more than was necessary.

"Anything else we should take note off?" the blond supermodel asked as he watched Sena some more.

Shin was quiet for a moment as he was thinking about all the possible outcomes. "It may also be a different story," he finally said, "if they had a fast Running back."

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

It was already half-time, and the Devil Bats were currently taking a well-deserved, in their opinion, break.

"Damn it!" Hiruma crushed the water bottle he was holding as he looked at the crowd, "Go away!"

"Hiruma," Kurita started, his voice sounding worried while Sena just listened to them curiously. "What's wrong?"

"See that?" the blond devil pointed at the two teens Sena met earlier.

"Ah! That's Sakuraba-kun, right?"

"Sakuraba!? I could care less about him, fucking fatty! I meant the guy _next _to him."

Sena just stared at the duo confusedly as she changed the batteries of the camera, "Why are you worried about Shin-san and Sakuraba-san being here, You-nii?"

Kurita looked at their female companion in surprise while Hiruma just looked disgusted and he scowled, "Shin-_san_?! How the hell do you know themfucking chibi?"

The brunette simply shrugged. "Talked to them on my way to the bathroom," she said nonchalantly, "Anyways, why does it matter that Shin-san is here?"

Hiruma just turned away from her to look at Shin. "Shin Seijuro of the Ojo White Knights," the devil's voice was somber, "The strongest and fastest line backer in High School. He's too strong. . . that it's like he isn't even human."

"Yeah. . ." Kurita whimpered, "I felt it during the practice game last year."

_'Line. . . backer. . .?' _Sena thought as she tried to remember what they do again. She really needed to observe the football games she watches, instead of just cheering for the team she wanted to win.

_"It's a defensive position," _Eyeshield informed her. _"Kind of like a back-up in case the line isn't able to stop the QB from passing or running. An essence of defense, Line backers stop Receivers from catching and Running backs from running to the end zone by tackling them. They also, occasionally, blitz the opposing teams' QB." _

_'Ahhhh,' _Sena thought knowingly now that she remembered.

She snapped out of her thoughts in time to catch what Hiruma was saying, " -him that I don't want to show our hidden gem to. He'll work on a counter measure before we even play him."

Kurita looked confused, "Hidden gem?"

Hiruma scowled, "This kid's cousin, fucking fatass!" he yelled and tapped Sena on the head. "You'd better not have forgotten that the fucking _pipsqueak _is our Running back!" he whispered to Kurita's ear.

"Huh?" the giant looked confused until realization dawned on his face. "Oh! You mean, Sena-kun -"

"Yes!" Hiruma hissed. "He'd better be here before the game's done," the devil glared at Sena and she just nodded.

"Don't worry. He's on his way already."

"Eh?" Kurita asked, surprised. "Sena-kun's coming already?"

The brunette nodded, "I got a text a while ago. Niisan's on his way here and he told me that Mihae-obaasan wants me to come home now."

"Now?" Satake asked as he listened in when he heard about Sena's cousin/older brother figure coming. "Why now?"

Sena chuckled sheepishly, "Errands. Mihae-obaasan wanted me to do some errands for her and, as I said, I don't like being in the same place as my cousin. Unless it's at home," she added the last part thoughtfully.

"But why can't you?" Yamaoka whined.

"It'll be too. . . weird," the brunette finally answered. "We both have the same name so, guys, please understand," she pleaded and did the puppy dog eyes on them.

They all melted at the sight. Who could resist those already pleading and adorable brown eyes. . . and she wasn't even trying that hard!

Said girl sighed as she got the duffel bag with her clothes in it. She was planning on keeping it, since Hiruma didn't say they had to give it back. "I gotta go. Bye guys," she waved and disappeared at the tunnel where the teams usually entered.

"Bye Sena-chan," the entire team chorused gloomily.

"Say 'Hi' to my cousin, will you," Sena requested and winked at their direction; one that they caught and blushed at.

"Tch," was all Hiruma said and left to go towards the field. _'Figures she would leave at this time. It'll be suspicious if she disappears at the same time her "cousin" appears. Smart kid,' _he admitted to himself.

Hiruma, together with Kurita, began walking back to the field as the whistle sounded. "The moment Shin leaves, we'll put the fucking pipsqueak in immediately," the blond muttered to his companion and the giant nodded slightly in agreement.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

"Back to my cosplay," Sena muttered to herself as she spiked her hair up, bound her chest, put on her contacts, and wore her Deimon school uniform. . . as well as wore some boxers.

" *sigh* It's gonna be a _long_ day," she muttered and practiced her "deep/manly" voice.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

An airplane zoomed over the football grounds.

The scores were currently 0-0.

And it was almost the end of the 4th quarter.

"20 seconds remaining!" a substitute from the Devil Bats' side yelled. "Go!"

The cheerleaders were still cheering. _'I wonder if it will be a draw,' _one of them thought.

"FUNNURABA!" Kurita yelled as he tackled the Cupid's Running back.

The giant was able to get said Running back out of the field, effectively ending the play. He sat up and looked at the closest yard marking, "This is bad!" he thought aloud, "We're too close to the goal!"

"We're close enough to the goal!" Hatsujo, their QB, yelled aloud, "If it's at this distance, we could just kick it in! The scores will be 3-0, with a few seconds left! This'll be our win!"

"If we don't stop that kick -" Kurita started.

"I know!" Hiruma yelled back. "The fastest person on the Track Club is you!" the blond devil pointed at Ishimaru, who looked at him in surprise. Hiruma then signaled them to huddle.

"Kurita will pry an opening at the center of the line," he told his plan to the Track Club's captain. "One way or another, rush in before the ball is kicked. It doesn't matter if you can't get your hands on the ball, just apply some pressure!"

"Okay," Ishimaru said and nodded.

"SET!" the teams were now lined up and they were preparing for a kick play; each of them twitching with anticipation of what could possibly be the deciding factor of this game.

"Hut. . . HUT!" the ball was snapped and it was passed to the Running back who righted the ball as Hatsujo, QB and Kicker of the Cupids, ran to kick.

Kurita made an opening, as promised, and Ishimaru dashed as fast as he could. He wasn't even a few meters beyond the line before he slipped and fell.

The ball was kicked and it rose higher and higher, "Go in!" Hatsujo screamed.

"Don't go in!" Hiruma and Kurita yelled simultaneously.

It went in.

The referee whistled and announced the kick successful. The scoreboard was flipped, 3-0.

"Oh?" Hatsujo mockingly asked, "Has the game already been decided?"

The students in Koigahama cheered, "Finally! Three points!"

"And it went in with only a few seconds remaining!"

The Devil Bats simply went to check on the fallen Running back.

"Ishimaru-kun!" Kurita yelled out, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Ah," Ishimaru winced, "I twisted my ankle."

"What the hell are these?" Hiruma asked as he examined the shoes the Track Club captain was wearing. "These are artificial turf spikes. You do know these make you slip, right?" he asked rhetorically and twisted the foot a bit, examining it closer, as well as making Ishimaru yelp in pain. "Who the hell gave you these?"

"Ouch," Sakuraba commented as he scratched the back of his head, "Now their Ace Runner is out of the game. The match's over, right?"

"We don't know that yet," Shin replied, stoic as usual. "There _is _still one more play."

_'Where the hell is that fucking chibi?' _was all Hiruma thought as he absently walked to the back of a building. _'The kid was supposed to be here before the game ended, the hell is she?!'_ The blond was so immersed in his thoughts that he bumped into a kid with spiky brown hair.

Said kid looked surprised at him, "You-nii -! I mean, Hiruma-san, I -"

"Fucking chibi!" the Devil commander hissed at Sena. "Where the hell have you been?"

Sena opened her mouth to speak but Hiruma cut in before she could say anything, "Never mind. Just change into your fucking uniform!" and he shoved a Devil Bats jersey with the number 21 on it as well as a helmet with a green eyeshield. All Sena could think of while changing was how her older brother figure was able to pull out the complete football uniform, pads and all, from thin air.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

As Hiruma walked out from behind the building to join his team, he was bombarded by questions from a worried Kurita.

"Hiruma, what will we do? If we don't have a substitution for Ishimaru-kun, we could lose the match. Or worse, we could be suspended and -"

"Shut the hell up, fucking fatass!" Hiruma yelled at him.

"Bu-But," Kurita whimpered, "What about the substitution for Ishimaru-kun?"

Hiruma simply grinned at him and announced out loud, "A hero will come at this critical moment."

Before anyone could question him any further, a cloud of dust was seen, engulfing everyone and obscuring their sense of sight.

"What the -?"

"I-Incredible!"

"S-So fast!"

Sena did a double take at the compliments. Sure, her parents said how amazing she was because of all her achievements. The Yakuza trainers never did compliment her. . . though they didn't say she was bad either. . .

No, it was just that it was one of the first times that someone complimented her for something she actually wanted. All those achievements she made were just those, achievements. Things that she did because her parents insisted and she knew that it would make them proud. They were never ones that she wanted to take up personally, or even liked at the beginning. Sure, they became fun after a while, and she eventually grew to like them, but it didn't change the fact that she never wanted to do it in the first place.

American Football was something she wanted to do, and it was nice hearing someone say something good about her speed. She finally felt like she was doing something right. . . something for her. . . and no one else.

"Let me introduce you," Hiruma's voice cut her from her thoughts, "to the Speed of Light Running back, Eyeshield 21!"

"He's really fast."

"Who is he?"

Sena sighed inwardly in relief. They thought she was a guy, that made things a _hell _of a lot easier.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

**At a cafe in the mall. . . **

"Hey dude," a waiter nudged his friend who was by the cashier. Business was slow so it didn't matter if they goofed off for a bit. "The girl over there's kinda cute, ya know?"

"Where?" his friend asked and looked to where he was looking, "You mean the chick by the window?"

"Yeah. Think she's a half-breed?"

"Half-breed?"

"You know, half-Japanese and half-something."

"Ohhhhhh."

The cute girl by the window was actually Anezaki Mamori. The red-head was currently thinking about her precious imuoto and the text she received from her. . .

_'The Tournament is today! My debut game as Team manager! 1:00 pm at the Heavenly Grounds._

_P.S. - I'm dressed as a girl and my name's Kanare Sena, k? Call me that if you're coming ;)' _

and the second one about half an hour after the first. . .

_'The team's doing okay. Right now, though, they need Kobayakawa Sena, the REAL Devil Bats manager. That means I need to cosplay again. Don't tell Kaa-chan or Tou-chan about this, k? They'll kill me if they find out I broke our "tradition." I'm not sure if you're still coming, but if you are, you need to know that I'll be dressed up as a boy. . . again.'  
_

Mamori thought of these texts over and over again. _'Somehow I have. . .' _she imagined a certain blond demon using Sena as a target, forcing her to play in that brutal game, making her carry more than she could, using her as a gopher. . . _'a bad feeling about this.'_

Making up her mind, Mamori said goodbye and apologized to her friends, saying that she forgot an errand she was supposed to do, and ran out from the shop. Walking through the mall doors, the red-head made her way to the Heavenly Grounds.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

**Back with Sena. . . **

"Who is that?"

"I can't see his face cause of the Eyeshield."

Sena was getting really tired of the whispers now, not to mention they're making her feel nervous. Nervousness was an emotion she locked away ever since she began training under a Yakuza gang but. . . just because it was_ locked_ away doesn't mean it _went_ away.

"Colored eyeshields aren't allowed," she heard the referee say.

"He has eyestrain. . ." Hiruma replied as he pulled out a piece of paper, "Here's the permission slip from the association."

Sena scoffed inwardly, _'More like **forged **permission slip. You-nii wouldn't be so careless as to give my real identity to the American Football Association.' _

"S-Sena-kun," she heard a whisper and turned around to see Kurita standing right behind her. "S-Sena-kun. . . is that you?"

"Hai, Kurita-san," Sena whispered back and grinned.

"HOORAY!" the giant suddenly shouted out with joy, "I am so glad you made it in time, Sen -!"

"What?" Hiruma yelled as he grabbed Kurita by the arm and threw him on the ground, "Playing CEN-ter hurt your back? Well then why don't you use the ground to fix it!"

The moment the attention of the rest of the team was elsewhere, Hiruma started kicking Kurita and shouting loud enough only for the giant and Sena to hear. "You fucking fatso! What are we gonna do when the other athletes find out? Ishimaru only came here to scout, remember!"

"Besides," at this, Hiruma stopped kicking him and stood up to look at a certain black-haired line backer, "Shin is also here! I don't want to give them any info on Sena if I can help it. We've gotta at least hide he - err, his, identity." Why the fuck does he keep forgetting that the fucking fatty doesn't know Sena's really a girl?

"Well, let's get rid of Sakuraba at least," the Devil Bats QB started walking, "with a simple missile."

"Missile!?" Kurita and Sena exclaimed.

Hiruma stopped just when he was in hearing range of the cheerleaders, "Hey, isn't that Jari-Pro's Sakuraba-kun!"

"SA-SAKURABA-KUN!?"

The girls started rampaging in the direction of their beloved idol. The huge crowd ran across the field while the referees tried to get them under control. Unfortunately, they failed.

"Oh," Sena said, nodding in understanding. "That kind of missile." Kurita just looked on in shock and disbelief.

"Holy Shit!" Sakuraba exclaimed as he saw the enormous mob of fangirls. Thinking fast, he gave the camera to Shin, "Sorry, I'll leave the rest of the video to you," and he started running as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

Shin, meanwhile, was staring at the camera uncomprehendingly. Holding it with a little confusion, he snapped the monitor from the rest of the camera, making it hiss. Looking at it for a while, he decided to run after the blond.

"Sakuraba!" Shin dashed his fastest record to reach the blond pop star.

"Woah!" Sakuraba yelped as Shin grabbed the collar of his shirt and jerked him away.

"Something's wrong with the video camera," Shin said as he cut to the left of a girl with red hair.

The girl just looked at them in confusion and surprise at the fangirls that ran after them. She looked dumbfounded in their direction before remembering that she needed to see if her imuoto was okay.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

"Hm?" Hiruma cackled as he observed the place where the two Ojo players formerly occupied, "Somehow, Shin disappeared too!"

He signaled the team to make a huddle. "Alright, now that there are no more problems. . ." he pointed at Sena, "Eyeshield 21! You can now run to your heart's desire!"

Sena simply nodded in agreement.

"There are 9 seconds left," Hiruma continued, "This is our last play, so you'll either laugh, or cry!"

Again, Sena simply nodded.

"The Cupids' will start the game again with a kick-off. . . but the catch will be impossible for you," Hiruma deadpanned, but recovered quickly. "Instead, I'll catch it and toss it to you. Like that, you'll receive the ball and dash towards the end zone. The scores will be 6-3, the tables will be turned, and we'll win this game!"

"I don't think it will work out that perfectly. . ." Kurita mumbled uncertainly.

Hiruma ignored him. "If you fall while running, we're finished," the devil gave her a menacing glare.

_"Translation: Fucking chibi, if you fall, you're going to be dead as shit before you could even get back up," _Eyeshield said in a very Hiruma-like manner.

I rolled my eyes inwardly, _'Perfect imitation, Eyeshield.'_

_"Why thank you." _

"Wait a minute," Sena said, using her "guy-Sena" voice, while looking at the distance of the field. "You mean I have to run from there," she pointed at the right side of the field, "from the kick-off. . . to there?" and she pointed to the other side.

Both teens nodded since it was common knowledge for the team that would start the kick-off would try to get the ball as far away from the opposing team's end zone as possible.

"But," Sena whimpered. It was rare for her to show her nervousness, but this was football. It was the one thing that she, on her own will, could not afford to fail. "Eleven guys would try to tackle me to the ground. . ."

"We've got no other choice!" Hiruma yelled and Sena and Kurita flinched at his tone. "You don't want to end it here, do you?" Hiruma asked with his eyes narrowed slightly.

Sena snapped to attention. It was the first time that she would play Amefuto, it was her very first game. There was no way for her to lose this game, she can't afford it. "No," was her soft but firm response.

"We'll crush them for sure!" the Cupids yelled and the young Running back can't help the sense of foreboding crawling up her spine.

She sighed. "I wish I had Kurita-san's strength to hold them down," Sena muttered, but not low enough.

"Sena-kun -" Kurita started.

"That's impossible," Hiruma cut in. "Who said anything about holding down your opponent? No one expects anything from your physical strength."

Sena's eye twitched. No need for her older brother figure to point out she was weak. That's why, because of her physical strength, she made up for it by excelling in other aspects of her training.

"He's right, Sena-kun," Kurita said kindly. "You don't need strength when you have your speed!"

"My speed?"

"Don't hold down the players," Hiruma said. "Instead. . . hold down the field!"

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

**"9 seconds left and it's the Cupids' kick-off!" **

The Cupid kicker ran forward and took the shot.

"Wow, it's high!" one of the Cupid substitute players exclaimed. "It's a really good kick!"

"The moment they catch the ball, we could go in for a tackle," another sub player said.

The Devil Commander was there to receive the ball and, as promised, a bunch of Cupid players rushed in to tackle him. Instead of going down with the ball, he passed it to Sena as she was running beside him; the young Eyeshield caught it with no trouble.

_'If I fail. . . if I fail. . .' _Sena was running but her mind seemed frozen as it was caught up with the possibility of botching this entire thing, of losing this game.

_"Sena,"_ Eyeshield said, trying to snap her out of her fear-induced trance. She never did take losing easily. _"Sena. Sena! SENA!" _

"Go faster!" Hiruma's shout pierced through her head, together with Eyeshield's cries. Kurita and Hiruma said that they didn't expect her to use her strength. They wanted her to use her. . .

She looked up and, through her eyeshield, saw a path forming in between the opposing players.

. . . SPEED!

Deimon's Eyeshield 21 ran across the field and she passed one Cupid player.

_**'11**_** enemies,'** Eyeshield and Sena thought, perfectly in sync. _**'First one. . . passed.'**_

She cut across another player, _**'Two.'**_

She zigzagged across two players,_** 'Three, Four.'**_

"What the hell!"

"That's not the speed of a High School student!"

Hiruma was cackling madly. Kurita was weeping with joy. And Mamori arrived just in time to see the whole thing, all the while staring in shock as the petite Running back cut across the entire field.

"Why are you dimwits just standing there!" the Cupid QB roared. "Stop him!"

The other players, who were just standing there gawking, snapped to attention and ran after Sena, cutting in front of her and going for a tackle.

Sena, on the other hand, just saw more enemies to overcome. A path was already forming in between two of the three players, and she intended to use it.

Cutting to the left side of two players, right through the opening of the third, and spinning around to make sure they aren't able to pull her back. Using the momentum, she dashed forward, leaving them in the dust.

_**'Five. . . Six. . . Seven. . .'**_

"Zero seconds left!" the Timekeeper announced.

"It's over!" a Devil Bats substitute player exclaimed.

"No. The game will continue until this play is over."

"If that Eyeshield guy falls, we lose," Ishimaru said quietly. "If he makes it. . . we'll turn the tables and win."

Sena continued to run.

"Everyone!" the Cupid Captain shouted again. "Take him down! All together!" Only 4 players remained.

The only possible pathway was sealed.

_'It. . ' _Sena thought as she tried to slow down, '_It's too tight! I won't make it!' _

A blur of bodies proved her wrong and she saw the backs of Jerseys #1 and #77.

Hiruma and Kurita had blocked two of the players.

They made an opening for her.

The pathway began enlarging until it was just a straight line for her to go through. Regaining some of her lost momentum by pushing off from the ground, she passed all 4 players as Hiruma and Kurita fell.

_**'Eight. . . Nine. . . Ten. . . Eleven! There's no one left!'**_

_'No one can stop me. . .' _the brunette thought as she crossed over to the end zone.

"TOUCHDOWN!"

* * *

_**AN: Again, I am so terribly sorry for not updating. Anyways, I was reading a fic, and I saw that it was on HIATUS. Can anyone tell me what that means?**_

_**I am also planning on writing other stories, please tell me what you think about that. Don't worry, for those of you who care, I won't abandon this one. I was just getting bored of the monotony and need something else to test out on.**_

_**Thank you for reading this and please tell me what you think.**_

_**-Katana**_


	6. Chapter 6: I'll Hold Myself

_**Eyeshield 21: Two faces in One**_

_**AN: So sorry for not updating. Anyways, here's the continuation.**_

* * *

_TOUCHDOWN!_

_**Chapter 6: I'll Hold Myself. . . And This Football**_

_**(Normal P.O.V.)**_

"YA! HA!" Hiruma yelled as fireworks exploded from the sides of the field.

Sena sweatdropped at that, _'Hey. . . when in hell did he install that?'_

_"Beats me,"_Eyeshield said with a mental shrug.

Kurita tossed the first players he could reach in the air, "Our first win! The Devil Bats' first win!"

Sena smiled and took a step forward, only to hear the squishing sound of mud.

"Huh?" she asked herself. "Why is this place so muddy. . .?"

(((((((((((FLASHBACK)))))))))))

_"Uh, well, you see. . . they said that somebody hacked into the computer controls. . ."_

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

_"So. . ." the brunette looked at both sides of the field, "Which one's our end zone?"_

_"Over there," Hiruma turned on the sprinklers at the left side of the field with a key on his laptop._

(((((((((((END OF FLASHBACK)))))))))))

"Oh right. . ." Sena muttered as she tried to get across the end zone without slipping.

The rumbling sound of footsteps made her look up.

"Amazing!"

"You have incredible speed!"

"We don't know who you are, but please join the Soccer Club!"

"No! You need to join the Baseball Club!"

Ishimaru, who was limping with a pole in hand, was with them. "Join the Track Team!" he yelled and Sena _nearly_pissed herself at the sight of his scary and desperate face.

"Damn fatty!" Hiruma yelled, "Block!" Kurita moved forward as Hiruma dragged Sena to a much more private area.

"It'll be one hell of a fight if they found out your real identity," the blond said quietly, looking back. "It'll be a kidnapping battle for you, right? A tiring High School life with no rest or leisure time. . . constantly being used. . ." he trailed off and Sena's imagination ran wild. She imagined a bunch of chibi people wearing different sports attire, people pulling a chibi her in different directions. ". . . well, I guess there are perks to that too," Hiruma continued.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

**Meanwhile. . .**

"Amazing!" Mamori exclaimed. _'There's a player as small as Sena. . . maybe if she worked just as hard. . .'_Unfortunately, she wasn't able to make the connection of a small and fast _athlete_with her usually mild imuoto.

". . ." Mamori just stayed quiet and stared at the field before remembering something vitally important (for her, at least). "OMG! Sena!" She ran as fast as she could to the other side of the field where the Devil Bats were celebrating.

Seeing a familiar face, she shouted out, "Ishimaru-kun!" Said boy turned around to face her in surprise.

"Is Sena here?" Mamori asked.

"Uh. . . which Sena?" Ishimaru asked, wondering about whether she meant the boy or the girl Sena. "Sena-chan left about half an hour ago and Sena-kun hasn't arrived yet. . . it's either that or I just didn't see him. . ."

"Fuck!" Hiruma said. "Fucking chibi, get to the back of the building! I'll kill you if you're discovered!"

Sena ran to the back of the building, where she left her clothes, as she heard Mamori questioning Hiruma about her whereabouts. Not to mention that the rest of the team finally overpowered Kurita because of their numbers. Too bad she was long gone and changing by then.

"SE-NA!" someone yelled out her name and she was hard-pressed to put on her clothes faster, as well as spiking her hair and everything else. Finally fixing her necktie on and, because she was still tired from all that running, collapsed on some of the bushes, not paying attention to the grime attached to her. She heard her Neechan go around a corner to check the back of the building where she was. The brunette paid no mind to her, pretending to be asleep but, in Mamori's eyes, she just looked like a truck ran her over.

Sena did not expect her to cry and was surprised to hear sobs and broken words. "S-Sena. . . I am so _so_sorry. . . i-if only I didn't push you to make f-friends. . . you w-wouldn't have joined this dangerous club. . ." Mamori kneeled down and Sena felt herself smothered into a hug. "Sena. . . you did your best. . . I am so sorry!"

"Mamori-neechan," Sena mumbled, still using her "guy-Sena" voice, but the red-head was not listening. She stood up and dragged Sena with her, just in time for them to see Hiruma make a try-for-point kick that missed. Nonetheless, the Devil Bats won, 6-3.

"HIRUMA-KUN!" Mamori yelled out. Said blond turned to look at her and started a glaring contest.

"M-Mamori-neechan, you've got it all wrong. . ." Sena tried to calm her rampaging Neechan.

"That's the first time I've seen Anezaki mad. . ."

"She's rushing at Hiruma~"

"I don't know about this. . ."

"T-To tell you the truth, Mamori-neechan. . ." Sena tried again using a different approach but said girl was not listening.

"Your brutality towards Deimon High's first years have been closely monitored by the Disciplinary Committee," Mamori started. "Even if no one talks about it. . . even if the principal and the Student Council has given up on trying to make you behave. . ." at this, she reached for Sena's hand and gripped it. "Today. . . I won't let you get away with it!"

Hiruma snorted. "Won't let me get away with it, huh?" he asked as he made his way to his duffel bag.

"Yes! I won't let you get away and. . . and. . ."

"So. . . you're going to make an appeal for the removal of the sports club?" he asked and grabbed a black notebook that was the first thing that popped out from his bag.

". . . That's not what I meant." After a moment of thinking, Mamori finally said something and that made Hiruma stop before he could open his threat book. "I will have you. . . disqualified from the Tournament," she said as though the words left a bad taste in her mouth. The blond was silent and dropped the little black book back into his bag.

"Anyways, you _will_ stop picking on Sena! She's none of your concern!" turning away from him, she dragged Sena away. "Come on, Sena. I'll look for a nicer club for you."

Sena was still too paralyzed by what happened and her Neechan's outbursts. To think, that she would actually disqualify them from the Tournament, take away one of the things that made her happy. She remembered the exact words she used, _She's none of your concern!_Those were her exact words. _She._Thankfully, no one seemed to notice that one little fact. While being dragged away, she vaguely registered the fact that Kurita was crying.

Her eyes were then drawn to their hands. When was the last time she held her hand? When was the last time Mamori protected her? That was way back in middle school. Mamori thought she needed protecting back when she was a kid and had only recently started her training with the Yakuza. Mamori had thought that Sena was a shy and timid girl who needed to act like a boy. Weak. Helpless. Always needing someone to hold her hand.

As if she had received a shock, Sena pulled her hand away from Mamori's. The red-head just turned to look at her in confusion.

The attention she received from her was nice. It was nice to see someone other than her parents care for her. The neechan she never had. It was comforting, safe, and happy. But she made a promise the last time Mamori held her hand.

_'I promised myself, Mamo-nee,'_ Sena thought as a small sad smile made its way to her face. _'I promised that one day. . . my neechan wouldn't have to hold my hand anymore. . . that I'll hold something else for myself. . .'_in the place of Mamori's hand, she imagined a football. The feeling she got from running past all those football players. That feeling of going across the end zone. That odd but unique feeling she got while playing Amefuto.

It was not something you could simply replace. It was something she wanted to feel, if not once, a thousand more times.

"Sena. . .?"

"I'm alright, Mamori-neechan, and I'm sorry for making you worry," Sena said and walked towards a bench with a football on it. "But. . . I'm going to stay here," the brunette said as she played with the football.

"Bu-But. . ."

"I _will_stay in the American Football Club," Sena said firmly. Kurita started crying again but this time, out of happiness.

"But. . . what's keeping you here. . .?" At this question, Hiruma had a brilliant idea and cackled.

"No one's forcing Sena-kun to stay," the blond devil now joined the conversation, much to Mamori's ire. "Come to think of it, being a scout _and_the manager is rather hard. . . poor Sena must be overworked. Oh, if only we could somehow decrease his workload. . ." Hiruma trailed off suggestively.

The red-head was silent until she reacted. "Manager? Is a female one alright? Is there anyone else who wants the job?" she rushed out the questions to Kurita.

"Um. . . let's see. . . yes, yes, and no," the gentle giant tried to answer her questions correctly.

"It's settled then!" she exclaimed. "I'll take the job!"

"WHAT!" Sena and Kurita yelled out. The brunette was frozen in shock and disbelief while the chestnut-headed boy started spouting more tears like a fountain.

"With me protect – I mean, helping you in the Football club, everything would turn out okay! Ne, Sena?"

"Ahh. . . well, Mamori-neechan. . . you're being fooled," Sena tried to knock some sense into the older girl but she was just too focused on the fact that she would now be able to protect – I mean, _help Sena out _when things get too rough.

All during this exchange, a certain blonde devil cackled. "Got another person working for free. . . fucking chibi's much more useful than I originally thought. . ."

"I. . . I think I'm going to join the club," Satake said aloud.

"Idiot. . . just because Sena-chan and that red-head are in the club. . . doesn't mean you should be fooled as well. . ." replied one of his teammates with a sweatdrop.

"We got our first team and have 4 members as well!" Kurita cried out. "At the rate we're going this year, we could make it all the way to the top! We could finally compete against the Ojo White Knights again!"

"Ojo, huh. . ." Sena said as she looked for something in her duffel bag. "Since our first match is over, I wonder who we're up against next. . ." she then found a charred piece of paper and sweatdropped. "I forgot. . . Sena-chan told me that Hiruma-san burned our only copy. . ."

"Let's just ask Hiruma who we're playing against next," the giant supplied kindly before calling out to said devil.

The blonde just turned around with a raised eyebrow and Kurita asked him who they were playing against. Hiruma just turned around, grabbed a box, and said nonchalantly over his shoulder, "The Ojo White Knights."

"WHAT!" Kurita exclaimed and Sena was frozen stiff.

She clenched her fist tightly and gave off a dark chuckle in her head. _'Guess now we know why he didn't want me to see the rest of the match-ups."_

"_Count your blessings," _Eyeshield replied gravely. _"Everyone knows that against a team like the Ojo White Knights, we don't stand a chance. On their team, all of them want to play; even the substitute ones. On ours. . . well, you know. We were treading on thin ice ever since the beginning, right?"_

'_That doesn't mean we shouldn't do our best. You-nii's not expecting a win; that much I can tell. And honestly, neither am I."_

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

**Ojo Private High School**

"Puh. . ." Sakuraba said as he and Shin entered the camp grounds. They were chased by hordes of fangirls and he sure was he beat. Shin, on the other hand, didn't even break a sweat. The blonde sighed wearily and both made their way to the American Football club room, passing 2 girls their age on the way.

"Wasn't that Jari-Pro's Sakuraba-kun?" one of them asked the other in a whisper as said idol and Shin rounded a corner and disappeared.

"Stop!" the other whispered back. "You do know that's pretty rude, right?"

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

The coach of the White Knights slammed his hand on the TV screen. "What happened to the last video taping session!?" he yelled.

"The Devil Bats came to win after that, right?" a substitute player asked his friend.

"Yeah," his friend replied. "We seriously haven't learned anything essential from this."

"Do I even have to do the scouting myself? What do you have to say for yourselves?" the coach ranted. "How are we supposed to practice with this? What is wrong with you idiots?"

'_But I was being mobbed. . .' _a certain blonde whimpered in his head.

"Sakuraba!" said idol flinched as his coach's anger was directed at him. "It was your responsibility to do the taping!"

The blonde scratched the back of his head sheepishly and nervously. "Th-That's right Boss - I mean, Coach Shoji. I had to run because I was being chased. . ."

"No," Shin started. "It was my responsibility as well."

Everyone looked at the usually silent and stoic line backer.

"I ran from my responsibility as well," he repeated and his voice sounded ashamed. Well, as ashamed you could get with a monotone voice.

The entire team was silent at this proclamation.

'_Huh. . . everyone here certainly listens to you when you speak,' _the coach thought. _'Let's see how you handle punishment. . .' _"Shin!"

Said boy looked at his coach with expressionless eyes that almost made the old man falter. Almost. Regaining the bit of composure he lost, he continued, "You will not be a starting player against the Devil Bats."

Needless to say, everyone on the team was shocked. It was, honestly, going to be their first game without Shin at the beginning. Their ace line backer was always playing ever since he joined the team. _Always._

"I understand. . ." Shin said in his usual bluntness. But if one were to listen closely, you would be able to hear the slight sound of disappointment and frustration in his voice.

'_Well, it'll be enough to let Shin play in the middle of the game,' _Shoji reasoned with himself. _'The rest of the players could use the experience.'_

'_This guy has always been like that ever since Junior High,' _Sakuraba grumbled in his head. _'Why is he always taking the blame for my mistakes. . .'_

"Whoa-ho!" a random teammate exclaimed when the video started showing Sena doing a backflip.

Another player wolf-whistled. "That is one cute girl."

Everyone started commenting on how pretty and cute the girl in the video was until -

"Aaaaaaah!" someone else screamed and everyone turned to look at one of the teams' substitute players holding a. . . err, _broken _camera.

Who am I kidding? It was a _mutilated _camera.

"What happened!?" he screamed. "Who broke the camera?"

"Who knows?" Shin said. "I don't know what happened."

Sakuraba gaped at him. _'Bu-But. . . it was you!'_

Shoji slammed his hand on the television screen again to gain their attention. When their eyes were on him, he finally talked. "Recently, you guys have been slacking off. We can't let the enemy gain on us, so you must also be mentally strong! Zero points allowed means that a single point can win the game! The most important thing in American Football is Defense!" He looked at all of them in the eye and they all stared back with rapt attention. "The White Knights' defense will take charge this time! We will definitely bring home the championship!"

"Glory on the Kingdom!" they all cheered.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

_**(Shin's P.O.V.)**_

I entered the gym with determination after Coach's speech. He was right. I have been far too lax in my training. I must grow stronger. I _need _to get stronger.

I did my sit-ups until sweat poured from my body. Discarding my shirt after it was far too wet, I continued.

'_I will not fail,' _I said to myself.

'_I will not lose stamina.'_

'_I will not fail myself.'_

Stopping to catch my breath, I looked at my hands. _'I am not yet strong enough. I am not content to being an average person. . . I still must seize it!'_

Standing up, I made a handstand and started to balance myself on my thumbs. After I was balanced, I pushed myself up and down, my sweat dripping down my face and to the floor.

The image of a girl twirling in mid-air and landing on her feet without a scratch made its way into my mind. She was strong, that much I was sure of. What I was not sure of is if I was stronger than her, so I must push myself to my limits. . . and further.

I needed to beat her. To go beyond her. Is she my rival? Only a match against her would answer that.

Kanare Sena.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

_**(Normal P.O.V.)**_

As the train rattled to take them nearer to their houses, Sena felt something shiver up her spine. Instead of felling threatened, however, she felt. . . excited? No, exhilarated. Like. . . like she should look forward to something.

Shaking her head out of those thoughts, she noticed that a certain giant was shaking hard enough to make the bench shudder. As if it wasn't rattling enough by the train.

"Ojo. . . White Knights. . ." the brunette heard him mutter in a tone akin to fear.

"Are. . . Are you okay, Kurita-senpai?" Sena asked him worriedly.

"Don't worry about the fucking fatty," Hiruma, as usual, waved it off. "We'll get our revenge after last year's 99-0. Because this year, we have Eyeshield 21!"

The team snapped to attention at the name of the masked player.

"Oh yeah! Just who is that Eyeshield guy?"

"I need to introduce him to the Earth club!"

"Kekekeke. . . who knows?" Hiruma answered vaguely and he smirked. "After finishing his Basic training at the distinguished Retsufaku PE School in Russia, he went to Notre Dame College and played American Football there. Every match he played, he always scored 100 points. He's that type of guy, I'm telling you."

Sena sighed inwardly as her outer character sweated bullets nervously. _'Why do your lies have to be so close to the truth, You-nii?' _she moaned inside her head.

Eyeshield snickered inside her head. _"Wasn't Aleksey-sensei from Russia?"_

'_Yeah. He taught me about self-defense and different kinds of martial arts. Not to mention street fighting and wrestling.'_

"_Didn't __**he **__come from the distinguished Retsufaku PE School?"_

I scowled at him inside my head. _'Yes. But the real Eyeshield 21 also came from there, you know? You-nii's not making it up, it's just that it's a bit too close to home.' _Eyeshield snickered at her some more before staying silent.

Hiruma, not knowing about Sena's internal debate with herself, continued. "If the opposing team scores 99 points, you win the game by scoring 100 points. The most important thing in American Football is offense!"

Everyone in the team paid attention to what the blonde devil had to say. Even Mamori did and said devil continued. "I will set up a block to open up a route to run on. After that, Eyeshield 21 will take care of the rest. This hand will score us 100 points!"

Sena smiled at his speech and gripped her fist tightly, that feeling of exhilaration creeping all throughout her body.

She couldn't wait for a chance to play against the White Knights. The experience, even if she knows they have a high percentage of losing, was enough. The image of a black-haired and muscular boy she met before the game made its way into her mind.

'_When I go against you in the field. . .' _Sena thought, keeping the image of the boy in her head. _'I __**will **__find a way to beat you. . . using my speed. . . Shin-san.'_

* * *

**_AN: Shortest chapter I have written so far. Oh, and thanks you guys for telling me what Hiatus means. The poll is still up for those who still want to vote but I've already decided on who's the final and lucky guy that will end up with Sena. Of course, she will have minor relationships with the others and if the poll changes, I'll change the guy._**

**_Again, sorry it's so short, but the next chapter will hopefully be longer. Oh, and you'll find out more about Sena's abilities in the Yakuza so stay tuned! (I've always wanted to say that. . .)_**

**_-Katana :)_**


	7. Chapter 7: The Teams - Training

_**Eyeshield 21: Two faces in One**_

_**AN: Yay! I get to give an early update! As an apology for not updating for a while, I give you an extra! I'm supposed to update weekly so yeah. . .**_

_**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is sort of sexist towards women because they're only managers (with the exception of Karin). So, no, I didn't make this. If I did, I would be insulting my own gender.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: The Teams - Training**_

_**(Normal P.O.V.)**_

**The Next Day. . .**

Sena, back in her cosplay outfit, made her way to the club room. The brunette sighed wearily at the earful she got from her parents last night. Well, it was actually the earful she got from her mom and the disappointed look she got from her dad. Anyways, they grounded her for the rest of the week until the match against Ojo next week Saturday. As long as she didn't break the tradition, she'll be okay. A second offense can be a whole lot more threatening than being grounded for a few days.

Taking out her notebook and pen, as well as a charred piece of paper, she tried to make sense of it as much as she could.

"The second game is. . ." she muttered to herself. "The Ojo White Knights and. . ." Sena concentrated on the burnt paper some more before sighing. "There is seriously something wrong with You-nii. . . I just hope there's a spare table in the club house."

Making her way to said club room, she thought about the carnage she had to go through just to find a piece of paper that may or may not be there. "No point in pitying yourself. . . just get it over with. . ."

As the brunette slid the door open and entered the club house, her breath left her.

Everything was spotless and. . . _clean._ The floor, the ceiling, the table, the chairs. . . _everything. _It was just. . . _clean._

The chairs were arranged, not a speck of dust on the floor. A bin full of footballs was set aside and all of them were nice and sparkly. Hell, _everything _was nice and sparkly. The football uniforms were inside the closet in their proper places (since they weren't all over the room, that's what Sena assumed). The TV was clean of dust and the posters were set on the wall properly as well.

The young Running back just stood at the doorway with her mouth wide open and that was only the time she noticed a certain red-head still cleaning.

"Good morning, Sena!" Mamori greeted her with a smile. The sleeves of her uniform were rolled up and she was wearing a pink apron with a rag in hand. She was cleaning the wall.

"It was a little dirty so, I cleaned up," the older girl explained as she and Sena observed the room. "It may not be that different from before."

Sena sweatdropped a bit. "Don't worry about that, Mamo-nee. It looks nothing like it was before. . ." Sure, the signs of it belonging to a Football team were still there but come on! It was _finally _clean! The brunette looked at her neechan with awe. Not even she, in all of her Yakuza training, could compare to the red-head's inhuman cleaning abilities. Sure, she could clean well, but to disinfect _this entire club room_ in a few hours. . .

Sena shook her head in resignation. "You're absolutely _awesome, _Mamo-nee."

The older girl blushed at the praise given to her by her kohai, but smiled kindly. "You can do it too, Sena-chan."

Before the brunette could respond, the door opened once more and came in none other than Kurita. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "It's sparkling! That's amazing!"

"No. . . _that's _amazing!" the 2 girls exclaimed as they saw all the plastic bags of food and sweets he was carrying. He had three on his right arm with one in his hand, one on his left shoulder and two bags on his left forearm, one around his _neck_, and he even carried a 2-layered strawberry shortcake _with his __**freaking **__left hand!_

Pretty soon, the table was laden with all different kinds of sweets.

"Yay!" Mamori cheered.

"It's yours and Sena-kun's welcome party!" Kurita cheered along with her and he started eating as much of the cakes and pastries he could stuff in his mouth. The red-head immediately took a liking to the cream puffs and both commented on the tastes.

"I knew it!" the older girl said cheerfully. "This is Kariya's Chou a la Crème. The pie ingredients and the rich 2-layered covering. . ."

"It's crispy too!" Kurita agreed.

"It adds moisture to the outside because of the way the milk was used."

"I really love the black granules that're inside!"

Sena opted to eat a piece of strawberry from the cake as she listened to their comments and slightly one-sided conversation. It wasn't that she hated sweets (she loved them, really!) but the Yakuza trainers always said that sugar, no matter how much it energizes you, is extremely unhealthy. They let her eat sweets, of course, can't have anyone dying because of low glucose levels, but any more than a cake (or something equivalent to that) a day, she'll be weak. More susceptible to diseases and diabetes, too. Diabetes can also lessen the time range of her healing factor. The more sugar in the body, the more clotted the blood is because of glucose, and the antibodies in her body won't be able to travel fast enough in her blood stream to prevent her from getting sick from a virus and/or infected cut.

At least, that's what they said. It sounded logical, but the brunette wasn't sure. It was possible they were lying to her so that she wouldn't eat so much candy, but it could also be true. Oh well, better safe than sorry, anyways.

"The vanilla beans are so good!" Mamori said.

Due to their euphoria over sweets, no one except Sena noticed that the door slid open and a certain blonde devil was making his way towards the table they were at.

"Time to get started on our strategy meeting!" Hiruma yelled as he flipped over the table and sent the cakes flying. He slammed his hand on the table and it now showed a miniature version of the football field.

"Hey. . . it's reversible. . ." Sena said, smiling in amusement. She was able to get far away enough from the table to not get hit by any stray cakes.

Mamori was able to avoid it as well, but was absolutely fuming in anger. "Why did you toss the cakes away all of a sudden!? Are you really that selfish?!" and she went on and on about how the blonde could have asked them _nicely _to clear the table.

"_You-nii? Be nice? Is the world ending so soon?" _Eyeshield asked, horrified while Sena just sweatdropped.

"It seems as though the arguments are a natural occurrence," Kurita commented.

"Yeah. . ." Sena replied. "It's kind of scary how I'm already used to their bickering. . ."

Hiruma ignored whatever Mamori was ranting on and on about and proceeded to empty the box he brought with him. Out of it came a bunch of figurines in football uniforms.

"Action figures. . .?" Kurita asked as he picked one of them up.

"They look like our team. . ." Sena said as she picked up a miniature figure of Hiruma.

"These are figurines that the Arts & Crafts Club so _graciously _made for us," the life-size demon cackled.

"That's so nice of them!" Mamori smiled.

Sena sweatdropped some more. _'So __**graciously **__made for us. . . riiiight. . .'_

"_Mamo-nee's actually falling for that?" _Eyeshield said dubiously. _"Either she just doesn't know the Devil Commander that well, or she really is just clueless."_

Sena sighed but cringed at Hiruma's title in the Yakuza group. Sure, everyone calls him the Devil Commander because he's as crafty as Satan, but what they don't know is that it really is his name. An alias, if you want.

As her thoughts strayed to the Yakuza group, she remembered the conversation she had with Hiruma after the game.

(((((((((((FLASHBACK)))))))))))

_The Devil Bats won their first game ever. Sena was proud that she made a major contribution that and reached home with high spirits._

"_I'm home!" she called upon entering._

"_Sena!" Shuuma's voice sounded from the living room. "You have a visitor!"_

_The brunette, confused, went inside the said room. Inside, she saw her mother and father on the couch together and across from them was none other than the Devil himself._

_Seriously._

_The young girl raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of having you here, You-nii?"_

_The blonde gave her the evil grin. "Shuuma-san, Mihae-san, do you mind if me and the fucking chibi have words?"_

_The 2 adults, already used to the teen's vulgar language, nodded with small smiles on their faces. "You can," Mihae said. "But there better not be anything broken," she added sternly. Both parents knew that their daughter was a force to be reckoned with when angered or provoked. Her innocence before was one of the few reasons why they weren't too keen on the idea of her joining a gangster group. They left soon after._

"_So," Sena started as she sat down on the couch that was previously occupied by her parents. "What brings you here?"_

_Hiruma gave her his devil-like grin again. "What? I can't feel free to visit my subordinate every now and then?"_

_The brunette's eyes narrowed and she scowled. "You saw me earlier today. Now, what is it you really want?"_

_The blonde leaned back. Both were now serious. "Skills assessment," he said, almost lazily. "I need to know your top marks back when you were a trainee as well as the areas you need improvement on."_

_The girl leaned back as well. "My top marks were Infiltration, Spying, Weaponry, as well as Hand-to-Hand combat. I prefer Martial arts over mindless kicks and punches, though. My deduction and deceiving skills aren't bad, and I have above average intelligence. You're still higher than me, though."_

_Hiruma smirked. "So, all in all, you make a good covert agent. What are your top 5 preferences?"_

_Sena frowned a bit. "I don't have a Top 5. I do whatever job or mission is given to me. But I do have some. . . preferences over others."_

_The blonde raised an eyebrow but gestured for her to continue._

_Sena gladly complied. "I prefer Inside spying jobs over outside."_

"_Inside spying?"_

"_Yeah. You know, it's when you join the enemy's ranks as a double-agent. Outside is when you observe from the sidelines, though that is my second preference."_

"_The hell would you like that better? Inside jobs are much more dangerous because there's a fucking high percentage risk of being caught."_

"_The only reason people fail those kinds of jobs is because their fear of the unknown takes over them. If they just relax, it would be so much easier. Outside jobs are strenuous cause you have to be careful of every step you make or you can also be led into a trap by the enemy. Also, inside jobs give you information willingly, outside ones have that constant stream of work and you never know whether or not the information is correct or a fake. And for your information, I got top marks on that too."_

_Hiruma was impressed. It wasn't everyday you meet someone with enough potential to pull off an inside espionage mission, information or otherwise._

"_After that. . ." Sena continued. "Well, I like Infiltration(1)."_

_The blonde simply nodded. __**'Fucking chibi would do really good on covert assignments if even half of these are true,' **__he thought._

"_What else. . ." the brunette thought hard. "Oh, uh. . . I don't like, um. . . Assassination. I hate it, in fact."_

_If you ask Hiruma if he has ever been surprised in his entire lifetime, he would say it was at this exact moment. "They told you about Assassination operations?" he asked and his follow-up question, "Did you have your first kill already?"_

_The young girl shook her head but she looked a bit pale. "No, they didn't let me. . . I mean, I didn't want to. And besides, it's not necessary for __**every **__recruit."_

"_Anything else?"_

"_My weaknesses are that I don't want to kill or even maim anyone. At least, my trainers say that's my weakness. My endurance is not as high as it's supposed to be, same with my stamina, I guess. You saw my light speed running back in the game. There's a flaw in my running too, I just don't know __**where **__it is."_

"_That all?"_

"_Pretty much."_

_He left soon after that._

(((((((((((END OF FLASHBACK)))))))))))

When Sena woke up from her flashback, she noticed that Hiruma had finished lining the action figures up at the table. It was now a miniature football field with mini Devil Bat and Ojo players.

"Alright!" Hiruma said and he picked up the figurine of Eyeshield. "This is our game plan. . ." he said and he rammed Eyeshield through the lines and sent the players flying.

Sena sweatdropped. "I knew that was what he was gonna do. . ." she muttered to herself. "The way he did it so casually. . . scary. . ."

"Why do you look so scared Sena?" Mamori asked as she was putting some plates away. Where they came from, Sena didn't know. "Don't you think it should be that Eyeshield person who should be scared? Facing an enemy with that little body of his, you know. You could learn a little from him, Sena-kun."

"Don't you think we should tell Mamo-nee. . .?" Sena muttered to Hiruma.

"Shut up!" the blonde muttered back. "We both know what would happen if she knew. She'd be all like 'Sena-chan shouldn't do this! It's too dangerous! It'll be bad for her health!' and shit."

"Stop picking on Sena!" Mamori cried but the demon couldn't care less.

"We can't just run all the time without doing passes. What if it's 3rd down and 10 yards to go?" Kurita voiced his concerns to his long time friend.

"Who do you think can catch Eyeshield?" Hiruma challenged as he leaned back in his chair.

"3rd down?" Sena said allowed and she tried to remember what that was. She _really _needed to buy a rule book for football.

"I'll explain it to you," Kurita offered.

"Here, Sena," Mamori cut in, giving the younger girl a small book on Amefuto. "I spent all day yesterday reading it."

"Wow!"

"I didn't expect anything less from you, Mamo-nee," the brunette girl-cosplaying-boy grinned.

"So you're saying you know the rules inside out from just one night of reading?" Hiruma questioned in amused tone, one that implied he didn't believe her.

The red-head was miffed at his implication. "I remember all of it!" she declared.

"Oh? So you'll be able to answer any question I give you?" and he pulled up three fingers in front of her face. "I'll give you 3 advanced level questions. If you get more than two questions wrong, you'll stop opposing me."

The two teens were staring at each other so hard, lighting could be seen and heard from where they were standing.

"That's just fine with me," Mamori proclaimed. "And in return, if I answer the questions correctly, you'll promise me that you will stop bullying Sena!"

"Suddenly. . . it feels like a frighteningly violent room. . ." Kurita commented with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah. . ." Sena replied dryly.

Ignoring them both, Kurita proceeded to tell Sena about the rules in American Football. Sena was only partially listening, enough so that she could remember the rest of the rules and seem like a naïve boy who doesn't know anything.

"You see, American Football is like baseball," the giant started, "because you need to decide which team is on the offensive or defensive positions. Both teams have 4 chances to attack." The chestnut-headed boy placed a miniature football in front of the miniature players. "The offense's goal is advance 10 yards," Kurita continued while Sena marked the 10 yards on the table/mini football field.

"First question," Hiruma started as he held his gun. "How many meters are there in 10 yards?"

Mamori huffed. "That's so easy. It's approximately 9 meters."

The blonde cackled as he pointed his gun at her. "This isn't America. You have to give the full number with the decimal point."

"How is this relevant to the rules in Amefuto?!"

The devil snorted. "My game, my rules, fucking manager."

The red-head was outraged at his reasoning and vulgar language but opted to think about the first question in his "little game". "9.440189 meters," she finally answered.

Hiruma simply sneered at her while a vein throbbed on his face.

Sena snickered to herself inwardly. _'Yare, yare. You-nii finally met his match.'_

"_I would love to see how this ends up," _Eyeshield snickered along with her in her head.

Kurita continued his explanation, ignoring the 2 teens fighting behind them. "The 4 tries you get during your offense time is called _downs_. You know, like 1st down right up until it reaches the 4th. If they manage to cross 10 yards within the 4th down, the team gets another set of downs. If they can't, both sides would switch their offensive and defensive positions."

"Question #2!" Hiruma growled out, clearly not willing to be bested. "An offensive situation! It's 4th down and 10 yards to go for the offense, how will they advance the ball in this situation?"

"They would try to score by running it to the end zone!" Mamori answered back confidently.

"Towards the end of the first half, how would defense get the ball back?"

"When the punted ball is caught, or if the kicked ball was out of bounds, and after the ball is touched, the timer will pause the game!"

"And so, after the offense and defense switch positions," Kurita continued, nervously aware of the destruction the other 2 teens were making. "The offense and defense teams face each other and try to advance to the other goals that they are facing."

"Kind of like a tug of war. . ." Sena nodded in understanding. "There isn't much room when you face of each other," she commented. "How will you be able to get through?"

"Leave that to me!" the gentle giant said bravely. "I'm on an offensive position to block so I can open a route. This position is for the world's strongest!"

"Strength isn't my best skill. . ." the brunette admitted. She was more of a flexible and agile kind of person, thank you very much. Even if she wasn't that flexible. . .

"Last question," Mamori said, determined that she could beat Hiruma and make him stop bullying Sena.

Hiruma stared at her blankly before walking out of the room. "Hey, I'm gonna go work out," the blonde said to Kurita and Sena.

"Hey, hold on!" the red-head cried at being tricked and went after the blonde. Sena and Kurita followed them not long after.

'_I thought You-nii asked her 3 questions already?' _Sena thought in confusion as she followed the others to wherever they were going.

"_What makes you say that?" _Eyeshield asked curiously.

'_He asked how many meters there are in 10 yards, what a team would do 10 yards away from the goal on the fourth down, and how the defensive team could get the ball from the offensive, remember?'_

"_Hey, you're right. I bet Mamo-nee didn't realize he already asked her 3 questions and left before she could realize that."_

The brunette shook her head sadly. _'No matter how smart Mamo-nee is, she would never be able to reach You-nii's level when it comes to craftiness.'_

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

They reached their destination which Sena recognized to be the school's Weights Room. Fitness training room, or whatever.

Sena and Mamori changed into their P.E. uniforms while Hiruma and Kurita changed into their football uniforms. Our little cosplayer was never so relieved to wear chest bandages in all her life.

"A manager had to be a trainer as well," Hiruma said. "I'll show you wimps how to bench press."

Instead of doing it as he said, Kurita taught them.

"You'll have to lie down and set your hands and your legs," the chestnut-headed teen explained to Sena, who was lying down on the bench. "Let's see you give the demonstration first, Sena-kun. We'll start you off with the light weights."

"Set it to 20kg," Hiruma commanded as he popped a bubble in his mouth.

The brunette held on to the bar as Kurita adjusted the weights before lifting it. She held it up for a few minutes, working up a bit of sweat, before setting it back down and getting up.

"I think that's as far as I can do," Sena said as she wiped the bit of sweat that gathered in her forehead.

"Is it really that heavy?" Mamori questioned. She was relieved that her little imuoto was okay.

"Not really. I just couldn't hold on to it for much longer."

Sena noticed that Hiruma was typing in something in his laptop. Probably recording something like "Kobayakawa Sena – Bench press: 20kg" or something.

"I'm going to give it a shot, okay?" the red-head said as she got on the bench.

"Sure. Is it okay if it's still 20kg?" Kurita asked and Mamori just nodded.

She raised the weights with only a little less strain than Sena.

"Tch," Hiruma said. "Even a woman can lift it up." He took his turn and Sena was only mildly surprised to see him lift 75kg.

"_I didn't think he could do it with such thin arms," _Eyeshield commented.

'_Appearances can be deceiving. And You-nii is kind of like the epitome of deception,' _Sena explained.

Eyeshield gave her a dry smile in her mindscape. _"You would know a lot about deceiving appearances, wouldn't you?"_

The brunette didn't respond and watched as Kurita made his turn. Her mouth fell open as he lifted _160kg. _And he was still lifting it up and down at impossible speeds!

**Ojo Private High School**

"You're amazing, as always," Sakuraba said to his friend. He was taking a break and drinking a bottle of water, having finished lifting his max weights, 50kg.

Shin, on the other hand, simply paused in his training to catch his breath. He wasn't finished yet because, apparently, 140kg wasn't enough.

"Bahahaha! I can finally release!" a voice said. A guy with a big body structure and bulging muscles lumbered towards Sakuraba and Shin. This was Otawara Makoto, bench press: 135kg.

"The White Knights are well-known for being able to take our opponent down, you know!" Otawara said, an easy grin on his face. "Here comes. . . gas!" at the last word, he "released" his "gas" and the guys behind him all tried to get away while some tried to open the doors and windows.

"There are things that you cannot beat with power alone," Shin said stoically, in response to Otawara's earlier comment. (Not the gas one.)

"So you're saying you've only got power?" Otawara asked, picking his nose. "You're the fastest among all the High School students. Shin's tackles stomp our enemies to the ground!" he exclaimed to no one. "Everyone calls it the 'Spear'. It's like a deadly killing technique."

Shin stayed silent.

**Deimon High School. . .**

"You-nii's right. . ." Sena muttered as she threw the football back and forth between her hands. "I seriously need to get used to this. . ." she sighed when she fumbled a bit and dropped it.

"I can't hold it with one hand, they really are small," the brunette muttered to herself as she picked the ball up and held it with both of her hands.

"So you can stretch your fingers over 8 keys on the piano, but are not able to hold one measly football," Eyeshield said, grinning. He was a shimmering ghost again since they were alone.

Sena scoffed. "Piano's different." She looked sad as she stared at the ball in her hands. "I really have no power at all. . ."

"No point in moping about it now," Eyeshield said in consolation. "Best for you to get used to the ball."

"You're right, I need to practice catching it."

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

"Even though it is very arrogant of me to say this," Shin started and his friends immediately paid attention to what he had to say. "I. . . I have yet to see a person faster than me."

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

Sena threw the ball up in the air with all of her strength and was surprised to see how high it went.

"Fuck!" she cried before running to the place where she calculated the ball could land.

"Hiruma's a bad influence to you," Eyeshield muttered to himself as he ran beside Sena with ease.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

"However," Shin continued. "If such a person appears, if such an untouchable person appears before me. . ."

He closed his eyes and the memory of a girl in her cheerleading uniform running away to go back to her team appeared. Until now, he was amazed at the finesse she had when she ran, and the firm way she held herself. He didn't know why, but it was her running that made him question his own speed.

"Power alone. . . will not be enough to overcome her speed. . ." Shin finished in a murmur.

His teammates did not notice the gender of the person he spoke of. Only Sakuraba was able to hear that the black-haired teen had said "_her"_.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

Sena used her feet to brake from running, making dust from the ground surround her. When the dust cleared, she was standing there, the football in her hands.

The brunette had a pleased grin on her face. "Gotcha," she said before throwing it upwards again.

* * *

_**AN: Hehe, another filler chapter. At least you got to learn about Sena's Yakuza abilities. And possibly the start of Shin's obsession with Sena, hmm?**_

(1)Infiltration – It's not like spying, if that's what you're wondering. Infiltration (in this story, at least) means entering any premises, hide-out, HQ, or anything remotely similar, uninvited. Usually this means missions that involve people "infiltrating" a place and stealing something from that place or planting a bug (micro chip to help people listen in on important conversations or something) or a bomb. Anything other than information, really.

_**You may not like it, but Sena's Yakuza abilities will be very useful to Hiruma. As well as her charm, naturally.**_

_**Next chapter is Ojo's game with Deimon. I have my Term Exams coming up and, as part of a graduating batch, I cannot fail a **__**single**__** exam. So, as a heads up, don't expect a chapter for a few weeks because I also have Graduation practice. Also, I have a few other stories I need to attend to so, yeah.**_

_**Thank you for your time.**_

_**-Katana**_


	8. Chapter 8: Pre-Match Talks

**_Eyeshield 21: Two faces in One_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21 simply because I do not have enough imagination and drawing skills to draw hot guys in the anime/manga._**

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Pre-Match Talks_**

**_(Normal P.O.V.)_**

_-Saturday, 9:00 in the morning, a few hours before the Ojo-Deimon football game-_

Sena woke up an hour ago and was now getting ready for a morning jog. She won't go all-out; she'll save all her strength for the game later today. It wouldn't hurt to have a warm-up, though.

The brunette just finished showering and picked her jogging outfit. Her "jogging outfit" was basically a white undershirt, red jogging pants with black stripes going down the sides of the pants, and a matching red jacket except the black stripes went down the sides of the sleeves. The jacket and pants were baggy and extremely comfortable as well as easy to move in. After wearing her sports bra and the rest of her undergarments, she wore her outfit and tied her hair in a high ponytail with a black scrunchy.

"Another day of no cosplaying," Eyeshield said as he disappeared the moment the young girl stepped out of her room.

"Morning, Kaa-chan!" Sena called as she slid down the railing of the staircase, landing in front of her mother.

"Sena-chan!" Mihae gasped as she put her hand over her heart in shock. "Don't you ever do that again, young lady, you almost gave me a heart attack." She then eyed her daughter's clothing. "Where are you going this time?"

Sena rolled her eyes at her mom. "The Devil Bats have their second game today. I just wanted to go out and run before they make me stay on the bench writing down notes," she pouted and crossed her arms. "As if taking notes in school wasn't enough. . ."

The brunette was actually saying a well-rehearsed lie she thought of on her own. She was proud of her abilities when it came to deception, as they were quite handy, but despised it when lying to her own mother. It was necessary this time, though.

"Alright," Mihae approved. "Eat your breakfast first before anything, though."

Sena rolled her eyes again but took a piece of toast her mom just made from the table and ate. After a few more pieces of bread, sausage, and a glass of orange juice, the brunette was already putting on her sneakers. Before leaving, she grabbed two granola bars from the storage cupboard and placed it inside the pocket of her pants.

"Going out now, Kaa-chan!"

"Make sure you don't get into any trouble! And come back soon, okay?"

"Hai, hai."

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

Sena absolutely _loved_running.

It always made her feel free, like she was actually _doing_ something in her life. The Yakuza people were always strict about how they were trained and how much they should know about what's going on. They always made her feel like she had no choice, and everything she did was not her decision, it was theirs. But the feeling she got from running. . .

It was the feeling of freedom like no other.

The sound of the wind whistling in her ears and the feeling of it caressing her face as well as the cool touch of it. Not to mention the adrenaline pumping through her veins, coursing throughout her body. . .

Of course, all those feelings ended when she sensed an arm about to spear her from her right.

Years of training gave her a certain awareness of her surroundings. Eyeshield, her friend, was the first line of defense of her consciousness and awareness. When he disappears, that could simply mean there are others in the vicinity.

It wasn't always enough.

The last line of defense for her consciousness and physical well-being was the one that was honed by years of training. Because of that, it was slightly easy for her to see the arm that was about to run her through at her side before it was actually in her line of sight.

The arm was muscular, obviously a male's. From the corner of her eye, she could see that it was angled well and had fine technique. The speeds it had come at when she had just recently sensed it gave her the feeling that the male was fast and, because of the momentum, the attack was strong. Not counting the fact of the natural brute strength males already had.

Sena, not wanting to make a scene this early in the morning (even if there was no one around except her and her attacker), ducked and the arm that was trying to spear her went over her head. Not wasting any time, she swept the male's feet from where she was squatting, causing him to fall.

The brunette immediately stood up and looked over her attacker. She didn't mean to make him fall. . .

Okay, maybe she did, but still! It was mean!

'_But it's also mean to suddenly hit someone who was minding their own business,'_Eyeshield reminded her and she had to agree.

The male was wearing a jogging outfit slightly similar to hers except he wore white jogging pants with blue stripes at the sides, blue and white sneakers, and a gray jacket with a hoodie. The hood looked like it had just fallen off and Sena could see that he was just a teen. True, he looked like he was a hell of a lot taller than her, but he couldn't have been anymore than her age, right? The teen had black hair and black eyes as well as a slightly surprised expression on his face. He also looked awfully familiar. . .

Sena's eyes widened as she recognized him. "Oh my gosh! Shin-san, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that to you. . ." the brunette started rambling apologies as she held out her hand and helped the Ojo player get to his feet.

"No need to apologize, Kanare-san," Shin's stoic face came back after he got over his initial shock of being knocked down. "If I may question, how did you do that?"

"Eh?"

"How were you able to knock me down and avoid my spear tackle?"

"Oh, um, it's kind of a weird story. . . hey, wait a minute! Why did you even tackle me in the first place?" Sena pointed an accusing finger at him.

Shin blinked. "If I do recall correctly, I did not exactly tackle you. You were able to anticipate, avoid, and enable me to become incapacitated."

Sena blinked multiple times before glaring. "Just because you didn't hit me doesn't mean I understand why you did it or why you even thought of doing it in the first place."

Shin's face remained blank. "I suppose it was not appropriate for me to do that. I apologize, Kanare-san."

The young girl sighed. "Fine, it's okay. I'm sorry for making you fall too."

"How did you do it?"

"Huh?"

"How were you able to dodge my spear tackle?" Shin asked once more, his blank face turning into one that showed seriousness and just a _tiny_bit of curiosity.

Amongst all the players Shin had faced, no one was able to effectively dodge his Spear tackle. The only one he was not able to overcome was Kongo Agon, the man with the God-speed reflexes and player for the Shinryuji Nagas. Kongo Agon was only able to beat him because of those reflexes of his, his slightly superior speed, and brute strength. In the end, he was only able to hit him once and Ojo lost.

The way Kanare Sena dodged him was different, however.

It was still fresh in his head. Kanare Sena had tensed up milliseconds after he initiated the Spear Tackle on her. It seemed clear that she would be hit but, at the last second, she ducked and aimed a kick at his ankles in a clockwise direction. Her own ankle hooked Shin's and he was made off-balanced, thus, making him fall.

That kind of move would not work in the football field, but it was impressive nonetheless.

Sena carefully blanked her face, revealing nothing. Inside, however, she was freaking out.

'_Holy fuck! What in hell am I going to do?!'_Sena thought frantically. _'I can't tell him about the Yakuza. I thought it was one of those examiners! I thought it was a test!'_

"_Relax,"_Eyeshield said in her head calmly. _"Shin isn't one of those people who're suspicious of others. Plus, if you explain it in a way that he could understand, he will immediately accept it as an appropriate answer."_

"I-I. . . I was, um. . . I trained," Sena said nervously. "My parents thought it would be good for me to defend myself and I've been training ever since."

Shin seemed to be contemplating this answer before nodding his acceptance. Sena, meanwhile, sighed in relief inwardly as well as sweatdropping. The boy's density knows no bounds.

"What are you doing out here anyways?" Sena asked.

Shin stared at her impassively. "Training."

"Oh."

". . ."

"So. . ." Sena started after a somewhat awkward silence. "You wanna. . . take a break?"

Shin seemed like he wanted to refuse before he thought about it and nodded his assent.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

"Here," Sena said as she handed Shin a bottle of water. She sat down beside him at the edge of the lake and took note of the passing train as she drank her own bottle of water.

Shin looked at the bottle in his hand and shook his head. "I take a daily amount of nutrients and it is not time for me to eat or drink anything."

Sena snorted. "You should always take a break and drink something every 15 or 30 minutes of extensive training," she recited one of the lessons drilled into her head from her training. "Plus," the brunette added as she took out the two granola bars she snagged from home, "it's also good to eat carbohydrates. You won't have any energy to do _any_kind of training if you don't," she finished and gave one bar to Shin while opening the other for herself. "Anyways, if you don't eat something before doing anything, you'll most likely feel jittery and experience a mild case of dizziness, sometimes worse. If you _do _take a break, you'll be able to do whatever you're doing, such as training, harder, longer, and better."

Sena took a bite from that bar, blanched a bit, but swallowed. "Tastes like cardboard, but healthy.

Shin stared blankly at the water and granola bar. "How do you know that?"

Sena stared at him weirdly. "I ate the bar. Of course I know it tastes like cardboard."

Shin shook his head. "Not that. How do you know what you should or should not do when training."

"Oh. That," Sena grimaced. "Like I said, my parents wanted me to learn how to defend myself and they hired a. . . _trainer_ to help me. My trainer was strict with my calorie intake and. . . well," Sena smiled a little bit at Shin. "The internet helps too, you know."

Shin put away the bar for later use but drank from the water bottle. He, of course, knew about this 'Internet', having heard Sakuraba and Takami mention it whilst using their computers. He was never allowed near their computers and a thing they called 'Wi-Fi' because they think that he would break them. For some strange reason, a lot of metal things break whenever he holds them.

He'd have to ask them to search in this 'Internet' about Kanare-san's claims.

"Hey," Sena said suddenly, pulling Shin out of his thoughts. "You never told me why you started tackling me. I mean, here I was, simply exercising, and then you come out of nowhere and started attacking me. Why?"

Shin stared at her, his face expressionless. "You run fast."

Sena blinked. "Huh?"

Eyeshield snickered in her head. _"You sound like one of the Huh-Huh brothers."_

Sena chuckled inwardly. _'Gotta love You-nii. That was some awesome blackmail he had on them.'_

The brunette girl shook herself out of her thoughts. Shin had yet to answer.

"I don't get it," Sena finally said when she realized that Shin was not going to explain more. "So what if I run fast? I'm sure a lot of people have the same speed as me," she lied. Very few people had her speed. The only one who could be as fast as (or faster than) her is Riku. And he was the one who taught her how to run.

Her identity as Eyeshield 21, though, had to be kept hidden. Especially from Ojo's ace player.

Shin shook his head. "Not everybody has your speed."

"So why'd you tackle me?"

"I wanted to test myself. Not many people run as fast as you and I wanted to see if my speed could be able to overcome yours and if it were possible for me to hit you with my Spear Tackle. Though, as you might recall, it did not exactly happen that way."

Sena scratched her temple and grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

After a few minutes of silence, Sena said, "You're training for your football game, right?"

Shin simply nodded.

Sena grinned inwardly. Apparently, they had the same idea on how to spend this morning. "I'll give you a deal. After your game against the Devil Bats, let's make some time to train together. Besides, I could use the exercise."

"_Brilliant,"_Eyeshield said inside her head. _"That way, you give_**_Eyeshield 21_**_extra training with his rival. I think Hiruma's rubbing off on you, little girl."_

'_Hey,'_Sena protested. _'It's not like I'm using Shin-san. We won't even talk about our football teams' tactics. We'll just_**_train_**_."_

Shin seemed to think it over before nodding. "That is acceptable, Kanare-san."

"Great," Sena said as she stood up and dusted off her pants. "Oh, and please call me Sena. I'll see you on the field then, Shin-san," she said finally before running the route back to her house.

"Sena," Shin said experimentally as he continued to look at her quickly disappearing figure. No one had ever requested that he talk to them using their first name.

Sena was the first.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

The moment Sena got home, she took a bath and changed into her dark blue denim shorts that were a few inches below the knee, a white shirt with a red Devil Bat at the back (courtesy of Hiruma), and red sneakers. She was excited for the match and already packed everything she would need for the game in her duffel bag. It was sort of funny that Shin didn't know that the girl who promised to train with him was also the one who would face him the field.

_"I don't think you should act so meek when you're cosplaying anymore, Sena," _Eyeshield stated suddenly.

_'Why not?'_

_"Well, the only reason you act so meek around other people was because you wanted to know who were the bullies, right?"_

_'Yeah. . .'_

_"Since Hiruma will take care of any and all bullies coming after you, you aren't really obliged to do that anymore, right?"_

_'Hmm. . . yeah, you're right. I'll need to act brave little by little, though. I don't wanna give anyone a heart attack.'_

Walking around her house for a bit, she decided to bring some homemade food for the Team. You-nii had said that they needed to be there 2 hours earlier so they could get to the field early. Everyone would probably be starving because they didn't have lunch yet. It was the least she could do for them since they didn't even want to participate in the game in the first place. She called up Mamori and requested that the red-head make some food as well since she probably couldn't make enough for the whole team.

Her neechan agreed with her idea whole-heartedly.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

Saturday afternoon. The day of the Ojo-Deimon Football game. The stands were already filled with Ojo fans (despite it being 2 hours before the game) and very little Deimon supporters. The only reason Deimon even _had_any supporters was because of Eyeshield 21.

It seems as though the TV crew could care less about the mysterious Running back. Also, the majority of the female population seemed to be waiting for something (or someone) together with the news reporters assigned to film the game.

"Oh, look, here comes Ojo," one of the TV crew guys said.

Two buses lined up along the entrance to the field and the Ojo White Knights filtered out of them.

"Wow! What an entrance!"

"Very modernized. . ."

A tall blonde boy was the last to file out from the bus. The moment the crowd of girls spotted him, they all began screaming their throats off and took pictures with their cellphones, hoping to get a memento of him.

"Wow," a news reporter commented to her friend. "You'd think they were celebrities."

"That's because there is one," her friend commented back.

"Here comes Deimon!" someone yelled out.

Two carts being pulled by four Deimon players wearing headbands that had "Tardy" and dog biscuits hanging from it entered the field. They were soon followed by a. . . bulldog pulling another cart full of their supplies and equipment.

"Faster!" Hiruma cackled as he pulled out a whip, seemingly from nowhere. "Hurry up or you'll get bitten!"

His teammates was staring at him in fear while Sena face-palmed and shook her head.

'_Please just kill me now,'_the brunette moaned inside her head.

"_I don't see why you're embarrassed,"_Eyeshield mused back.

'_You can't see? Compared to Ojo, we look like heathens!'_

"What an entrance!"

"So primitive. . ."

The cart stopped on the side of the field opposite the Ojo team. Most of the players in Ojo were staring at the Deimon team in amusement while others were thinking that the match would be a majorly easy win.

Sena sighed and didn't bother to use the steps from the cart, opting to jump off from the inside as she used her hand for leverage. She dusted off her clothes the moment she landed, ignoring the stares from the boys who noticed her. Her hair was let loose and her duffel bag was slung on her shoulder.

Looking around, Sena noticed that the stands were filled with girls holding cameras and their cellphones. Walking up to Kurita, she asked, "Why is the District Tournament like this?"

"It's because of Sakuraba-kun," the gentle giant replied kindly.

Looking around some more, she heard the TV crew talking about how Ojo would win because of Sakuraba Haruto. She scowled in disgust at them. The bitch didn't even know anything about American Football, let alone know about any of the guys playing it. When Sena met Sakuraba, it seemed like he didn't like the attention he got because he was a superstar. Oh woe it be to have the name of Sakuraba Haruto.

"I can't believe the TV station is here," Mamori commented.

"That's probably why they got this stadium, huh?" Kurita observed as he stepped on the field. "This will be the first time I played on natural grass."

"Alright!" someone on the other side of the field shouted and Sena saw it was the Ojo coach. "Two more hours till the game. This will be your last meal. Carbs and Vitamin C are essential for energy to be maintained precisely!"

Sena simply looked on. _'I sense a gap between the rich and poor.'_

"_Ojo's a Private school. It is to be expected,"_Eyeshield said sagely.

"Fuck!" one of the support players moaned. "I'm getting hungry just by looking over there!"

Sena felt someone drag her somewhere and saw that it was Mamori. "Mamo-nee, where are you taking me?"

"Where's the food you made?" was all the red-head said.

Sena blushed. She didn't like the idea of anyone eating stuff she made. She usually left that up to Mamori._'In hindsight, maybe this wasn't such a good idea,'_Sena thought but said aloud, "The food's in my bag."

"Good. Take it out now. Everyone's getting hungry."

The brunette sighed but took out a large bento and a plastic full of flavored sports drinks (Vitamin C _is_important, after all). She spotted her neechan about to give to the boys and was about to walk away when Mamori pulled her to stand beside one another.

"The food we brought aren't lavish but. . . Sena and I made them. If you guys don't mind eating it," Mamori explained kindly before jabbing Sena in the ribs as an attempt to make her talk.

Sena pouted (which the guys found was cute) but said, "Yeah and, um. . . I brought some juice if you guys feel thirsty while you're eating."

When the boys opened one bento, they found a bunch of onigiri Mamori brought. The bento even had a huge one for Kurita!

"I'm so happy!"

"Delicious!"

"Hey Sena-chan," one of the guys said, pointing at the bento the brunette made. "What's that?"

The bento was lined with cabbage and a bunch of bread-looking things drizzled with some kind of sauce.

"Korokke," Sena said simply.

"Korokke?" Mamori asked, her face in one of surprise.

"Yeah. You know. One of those bread thingies with fillings."

"What filling did you put?"

"Meat and potatoes."

The guys took one each and took an experimental bite.

"Sugoi!"

"It's so good!"

"How'd you make this?"

Sena just smiled brightly and shrugged. Mamori ruffled her imuoto's hair for doing such a good job cooking on her own.

The commotion from the Deimon side was not missed by Ojo, but they paid no attention to it.

"What's wrong, Shin?" Otawara asked the stoic teen. "Aren't you hungry? You haven't even touched your food."

"Sorry, but I often take the required nutrients daily during my meals," Shin replied tonelessly. "I cannot eat anything else."

"More for me then!" the huge lineman said as he ate Shin's share of food.

Shin said nothing about this and continued to look out the field, his eyes landing on a brunette girl laughing with her team.

"_You should always take a break and drink something every 15 or 30 minutes of extensive training,"_ Sena's advice echoed in Shin's head. _"Plus," the brunette added as she took out the two granola bars, "it's also good to eat carbohydrates. You won't have any energy to do any kind of training if you don't," she finished and gave one bar to Shin while opening the other for herself. "Anyways, if you don't eat something before doing anything, you'll most likely feel jittery and experience a mild case of dizziness, sometimes worse. Positive part is that you'll be able to do whatever you're doing, such as training, harder, longer, and better."_

_Shin put away the bar for later use but drank from the water bottle._

The stoic teen blinked at the memory. Usually he doesn't remember faces but for some reason he saw Sena. Face and all. Frowning a bit, he reached over to his bag and pulled out the bar Sena gave him. Looking at it experimentally, he decided to eat it.

A few bites later, Shin caught the brunette's eye and she waved at him with a smile.

The corners of his lips lifted up slightly as he gave a small nod in her direction.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

"Look over here!" one of the girls in the crowd shouted to Sakuraba as he ate.

"He's so cute when he's eating. . ."

Sakuraba did his best to ignore the girls and tried (vainly) to eat in peace.

"Sakuraba!" someone called and the blonde boy looked over to see Jari-Pro's President, Miracle Ito, making his way to where he was eating.

"That's enough eating for now, Sakuraba," Ito said. "The TV crew wants to interview you before your game. Come on now!"

"But -"

"No buts!" Ito said as he put his arm across Sakuraba's shoulders. "Wait for just a minute. . ." the President said as he put a hat bearing some kind of sandwich on the tall boy's head. "I've always told you, haven't I? Always wear your sponsor's hat when you're on TV! There. . ."

All Sakuraba could do was stand there sweatdropping.

"I'll also attach a sticker to your helmet," Ito said and the blonde boy nodded absently as Ito began dragging him for his interview.

"That's quite the cheer from the fans, don't you think?" the news reporter asked Sakuraba cheerfully. "It's the cheer for the ace Sakuraba-san! The head of the Ojo White Knights!"

Said "head" was speechless.

". . . I'm not the one who's leading the White Knights. . . Our true ace is. . ."

"Oh, don't be so modest! Everyone knows Sakuraba Haruto is the best!"

Sakuraba was silent.

"Excuse me," a voice said and the TV crew and Sakuraba looked up. Sakuraba immediately recognized the owner of the voice to be the girl he saw when he was scouting Deimon with Shin. Kanare-san, if he could remember correctly.

"The game's about to start and I'm sure Sakuraba-san should be getting back to his team," the girl said politely and with a smile. "There will be plenty of time to interview Ojo's ace when the White Knights win. We can't afford their captain to be distracted."

Sakuraba frowned at Kanare-san's words. She knows a lot about football, she should know that Ojo's ace was Shin. And wasn't she Deimon's manager? Shouldn't she be saying when _Deimon_wins? Not that they will, but still. . .

"Of course, of course!" the reporter agreed whole-heartedly. "The interview would be so much better because Sakuraba-kun led the Knights to victory. Right, Sakuraba-kun?"

"Huh? O-Oh, right, yeah. . ." the tall boy stuttered but the TV crew was already gone.

"Sakuraba-san?"

Said boy looked up and saw that Kanare-san was still there. Her face had lost all politeness as she watched the TV crew walk away.

"Yes, Kanare-san?" Sakuraba said since she called his name.

"You do know that you shouldn't listen to her words, right?"

"You mean, the reporter, right?"

Sena nodded. "Next time, don't hesitate so much."

"Huh?"

"You wanted to say that you weren't Ojo's ace, right?"

"Y-Yeah. . ."

"Then don't hesitate and tell them outright. There aren't a lot of people who are willing to stand up for the truth and they usually go with the lies the media makes up."

Sakuraba bowed his head. "Yeah. . . they're all lies. . ."

Sena frowned. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that if you don't like what other people say, then don't bother to be so nervous to tell the truth. Unlike what the reporter said, you aren't the one who will make the Knights win, -"

The tall boy turned even more miserable at her words.

"- your entire team is responsible for the outcome of this match. If you guys don't work together, our team will eventually break you guys down. That's what makes the Knights' impenetrable defense, right? If even one brick is broken, the whole castle will crumble down," she finished with a smile.

Sakuraba was stunned at her explanation but smiled back. "Thank you for making me feel better, Kanare-san. And you're right, if our team won't work well together, our castle will eventually break."

"Good," Sena said, her smile turning into a smirk. "But of course, there's a whole lot more to Amefuto than teamwork," she finally said and walked away. She stopped after a few steps and turned back to face the tall blonde boy, "Oh, and call me Sena, why don't ya!"

Sakuraba was again stunned into silence. Later on, as he made his way back to his team, a small smile began forming on his face.

'_Sena, huh?'_he thought happily.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:++:+:+

"Ah!" Otawara grunted as he stood up and looked towards the stands. "Ah-ha! They came after all!"

"Never mind them! Pull up your boxers!" the coach hissed at him.

At the stands, a bunch of guys in monk's clothing made their way to the top of the benches. The most notable of this group are two guys: one who was bald and the other had purple dreads and shades.

"It's the Shinryuji Nagas," the reporter's friend said as he looked inside a little book. "According to this, the Nagas and the White Knights are the two greatest teams in Kanto."

"Then we should probably ask them a thing or two," the reporter said as she made her way up the bleachers.

"Excuse me, do you have a minute," she "asked" but in reality practically shoved her microphone in the face of the guy with dreads. "You're here to scout Sakuraba-kun, right?"

The guys from Shinryuji looked at each other in confusion before the guy with the dreads smirked and then smiled at the reporter.

"That's right," he said. "We're scouting Sakuraba-kun!"

His teammates snickered behind his back but the reporter didn't notice.

"Pfft. Right. 'Scouting Sakuraba'. What a joke."

"Where's Shin?"

"There he is."

"Record all of his plays."

Kongo Agon was slouching in his seat and looking through his binoculars for something interesting to watch. The self-proclaimed genius noticed a stock of spiky blond hair and gritted his teeth at the trash that even bothered to play football. He looked around at the other pieces of trash before spotting two girls: one with red hair, the other had brown hair.

Agon grinned to himself. _'Hehehe. . . not bad, not bad. Tall, pretty, red-head, and a_**_pretty_**_good bust size. Now, let's see. . . shorter than the red-head, cute face though, decent chest, sweet hour-glass figure, and -"_

His grin was big enough that even his teammates noticed it.

"Agon," Unsui started. "What are you looking at?"

"Eh? Nothing, nothing. It's nothing important." _'Those are the best_**_legs_**_that I have ever seen on any girl.'_

The reporter, meanwhile, was now back in the field spouting off some more bullshit, ". . . and players from other schools have also come to see Sakuraba-kun play."

Said superstar was staring off in the field, trying not to let whatever the reporter was saying get to him. He was fairly certain that the Shinryuji Nagas only said that they were scouting him as a joke. He knows that any real football fan out in the stands only came to see one player. One ace.

Shin.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

"Listen up, bastards!" Hiruma said as he slammed the butt of his rifle to the ground. "This match has a different feel from the previous one. We're not going to be just _playing_football. THIS IS WAR!"

Mutters broke up in the group.

"That means Shin will play, right? We should probably just go home. . ."

"Man, I don't even want to remember last year's match. . ."

"Last year?" Sena questioned. "Did something happen?"

"Two of our support players ended up getting broken bones. . ." Kurita answered.

The brunette gave off a low whistle. "Ouch. Though it is to be expected when you're up against Shin."

"Relax," Hiruma said to the team. "Eyeshield 21 will have the ball. Shin's only gonna tackle him."

"So if anyone's going to have broken bones, it'll only be him."

"I'm so glad."

Sena rolled her eyes. _'What a bunch of wimps.'_

"_Don't tell me you're not afraid of being Spear Tackled?"_Eyeshield asked in disbelief.

'_Of course I am. I'm freaking terrified! You might not mind but I don't wanna know how it feels to be shish-ke-bab-ed anytime soon.'_

"_True. . . though it is very hypocrital of you to call them wimps when you yourself are scared."_

_'At least I don't openly show it and am actually resigning myself to my fate of being hit by that guy. The others are doing nothing but go whining for their mamas.'_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey, don't you think you should get going? I mean the game's about to start. You should probably change to your Eyeshield garb."_

Sena nodded to herself absentmindedly. Noticing that since there were still a lot of people sneaking looks at the Devil Bats (read: her), she pretended that someone called her on her phone before grabbing her bag and making her way to the bathroom.

"We could retaliate and get revenge on them for those broken bones," one teammate suggested. "Wouldn't you like to do that?"

"I guess that's true," Ishimaru commented. "I mean, we did manage to get to the second round. It'll be humiliating if we don't do our best."

"If its Eyeshield 21, I somehow feel like everything's going to turn out alright," someone else commented.

"That's right! He _is_from Notre Dame."

"**The game will begin in a few minutes' time!"**came the commentator's voice.

Hiruma looked around for Sena before he noticed that she wasn't anywhere there. Attempting to keep himself calm (because he knew that the little twerp wouldn't leave for no good reason), he walked up to Mamori and asked, "Where's the fucking chibi now?"

Mamori indignantly bristled. "Fuc. . .- ! If you must know, Sena-chan's parents called a few minutes ago for some kind of family meeting! She needed to go ASAP!"

Hiruma's eye was twitching as he, quite calmly, walked up to where Cerberus' cage was and took out a little packet that had some kind of string inside from his bag that had **Sena's hair**as a label. He lifted it in front of his dog's nose before showing him a bone and setting him loose.

A few seconds later, a bark came from where Cerberus just disappeared from.

The devil raised his eyebrow. "Found he-him already?"

Eyeshield 21 calmly walked out with Cerberus in his arms. The petite Running back was scratching the dog behind the ears and said animal contentedly growling.

"Hiruma-san," Eyeshield said in his deep voice. "Was that really necessary?"

"Eyeshield-san!"

"He's so cool!"

"I can't believe he isn't scared of that demon dog. . ."

"We've been waiting for you!"

"Please show the White Knights what we can do!"

"Yeah! And please be our sacrifice for Shin's tackles!"

Sena snorted in her head. _'They really want me to do most of the work, huh?_

"_Now, now. Don't be so disappointed. No use in making their hopes crash down by being rude. Give a few words of encouragement,"_Eyeshield advised inside her head.

"I'll take on Shin-san's tackles for you as long as you do your jobs as well," Sena said in way of response/compromise.

"Sena-kun!" Kurita whispered. "When did you get here?"

"I called Sena-chan up, asking how things were going at the game. I told her that Okaa-san needed help back at home and that I was done with my responsibilities so we decided to switch up. Good thing too, or else Cerberus would have had my head," Sena whispered in a meek voice. She had a lot of façades to keep up with.

"I didn't think you would actually show up. . ." the giant said ashamedly(1).

"Well. . . I didn't think I would either. But then Sena-chan told me how motivated everyone got all of a sudden. It would have been lame for the hero of Notre Dame to run away, right? Even if I'm not a real Hero. . . I'd like to give it my best shot anyways."

Kurita smiled brightly at the brunette's speech.

Hiruma, meanwhile, showed his pride for Sena by kicking her in the ass.

Sena yelped a bit before rubbing her backside. _'Ow, ow, ouch. Owie, my poor abused butt. . .'_

"Huddle up!" the demon yelled out.

The White Knights, meanwhile, were in their own huddle.

Otawara cleared his throat before speaking. "We pledge victory on our pride as Knights. We did not come here to fight our enemy. . . We came here to beat them!"

"Glory. . . on. . . the. . . KINGDOM!"

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

"We didn't come here to beat our enemy," Hiruma started. "We came here to **slaughter**them!"

Let's. . . kick. . . their. . . ASSES! YA-HA!"

* * *

(1) – the reason Kurita thought that "Sena-kun" wouldn't come was because he was under the impression that he was terrified of being hit and playing football. It's because when they first met Sena was all meek and stuff and Kurita thought that he wouldn't want to play because he was scared of breaking his body parts. He knows very well that football is an extremely rough sport, after all.

**_AN: Sorry for the crappy filler chapter. Anyways, the game is coming up and I'll have to see if I can squeeze it in one chapter. Don't expect an update anytime soon cause my parents are making me do chores, read my school books (which are recently _****_bought_****_), and practically everything to make sure I stay away from my computer. They seem to be under the impression that I spend too much time on it._**

**_I'll leave the poll open until the end of the story. And to make things much more interesting for you guys, I won't be updating you on the poll results. That way, who Sena ends up with is a secret._**

**_-Katana_**


	9. Chapter 9: Knights vs Bats - Part 1

_**Eyeshield 21: Two faces in One**_

_**AN: Hey guys. So sorry for the late update. I couldn't write cause my family brought us around America for the whole month of May for vacation and visiting some relatives. Now that I'm back, school's about to start and I've got even less time. Life gives me a lot of shit, huh? I'll do my best to stay faithful to my story, though. Believe me when I say I will never abandon this. (That part is directed to those who do care, of course -_-)**_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Eyeshield Talking"_

"**Commentator's commentating"**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own something as cool as ES21. I only wish I owned the characters I like simply because, as opposed to what I wrote in the previous chapter, not everyone there is hot.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Ojo White Knights vs. Deimon Devil Bats - Part 1**_

_**(Normal P.O.V.)**_

"**The time has come for the kick-off!"**

"**I wonder how many points the White Knights will lead by?"**

"Win this game, Sakuraba-kun!" the reporter screamed.

"Sakuraba's on the bench. He's an offensive player."

"Isn't Ojo on defense? Doesn't she know what she's talking about. . ."

Ojo started the game with their kick-off. Hiruma caught the ball but was soon tackled down by the linebacker. . . who was not Shin.

"Tch," Hiruma spat out. "As expected. This will be nothing like our match against Koigahama."

Kurita looked around at the players who were benched and noticed Shin was there. "Huh?"

"Ack!" a guy from Shinryuji yelled. "Shin's on the bench! They really don't need him since their playing Deimon but -"

"Seriously!" Agon shouted. "Aw fuck, Unko-chan, you made me come for nothing!"

"Kekekeke. . ." Hiruma cackled. "Here's our chance! Eyeshield 21!"

Sena looked at him in attention.

"Everyone in this damn stadium are pegging us as fools. They think the White Knights would win, 100-0! Go do your job and knock 'em out of their seats!"

"Set!" Hiruma yelled as Deimon got ready for their offense. "Hut! . . . Hut! . . ."

"Hut?"

"It's the starting signal. It's been decided beforehand how many times the QB says 'Hut' so the timing of the spikes of the teams are different."

"Hut! . . ."

Sena smiled.

The calm-filled adrenaline was so exhilarating. She couldn't wait to run in this match. The Ojo White Knights. . .

'_We might not win. . . but I'll definitely have my own personal victory!'_ she thought. She noticed that Shin was benched.

"Hut! . . ."

'_Underestimation will only get you killed. I'll make sure to force you to send your ace out. . . and then I'll beat him!'_

"HUT!"

The moment Kurita spiked the ball, Sena ran forward. When she got the ball from Hiruma, she dug her foot in the ground and rushed off to the side. The Ojo linemen were surprised at the speed she was running at, as well as the bits of dust she left in her wake.

Two Ojo players were attempting to block her so she cut to her left. Ootawara pushed away the guy he was blocking and ran after #21. He was about to tackle her but Sena, sensing danger, leaned towards her left in an attempt to dodge him and tried to run forward. Noticing that the football in her arms was exposed for a few seconds, she quickly tucked it in before the huge lineman could notice. Ootawara, not wanting to be bested, was able to make her fall by hitting her legs.

Sena fell but did not let go of the football.

"Deimon!" the referee called. "10 yard gain!"

"Eyeshield 21. . ." Coach Shoji mused. "He's the one who wasn't in the video, right?"

"Hai. He was the one who made the comeback touchdown in the game with Koigahama," Takami, Ojo's QB, replied. "Why wasn't he used until the last play?"

"What do you guys think about #21?" Shoji asked Sakuraba and Shin.

"Uh. . . well. . ." Sakuraba started. "He's. . . um, pretty fast."

"I cannot be certain from watching just one play but. . ." Shin trailed off. "He's probably a Touch Football player. A self-taught player who has been playing for years without any form of instruction."

Shoji seemed surprised. ". . . I see."

"Touch Football?" Sakuraba asked.

"It's like regular football except you just touch them instead of tackling. It's a game that doesn't require protection pads either," Takami answered.

Shin nodded absently. "The way he changes directions cannot be learned in a day. Therefore, he may not be an amateur. However, he seems to know when he is about to be tackled and reacts reflexively to protect himself, momentarily jeopardizing the ball. He was able to correct his mistake before Ootawara-san noticed. Eyeshield 21. . . is not a threat, as of yet. He may simply be another fast running back with a high sense of self-preservation."

'_He saw that much in one play. . .' _Shoji thought. _'Impressive.'_

"How do you know he didn't have an instructor?" Sakuraba questioned Shin.

"He may or may not be. Leaving the ball out in the open, even for a few seconds, is a novice mistake. I am not certain for now."

**With the Devil Bats. . .**

"Oi, fucking pipsqueak," Hiruma said as he made his way to where Sena was. "Mind telling me what happened out there?"

"What do you mean?" Sena asked, being a _tiny bit _nervous. "I didn't let go of the ball, right?"

"You didn't, but you _could have_. Be grateful that the fucking lineman was too stupid to notice the opening you made. What the hell happened?"

Sena sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? It's just. . . reflexes. I wasn't trained to just stand there and let people hit me. I was trained to use and do everything I could to protect myself. But," the brunette took a deep breath. "I won't let it happen again. After all, self-preservation may be my top priority all the time, but they also did say that I should always protect the 'package' in any mission."

The demon grinned as he cocked a gun at her, but she didn't even flinch. "Nice to hear you know the major rule of illegal carrying. Make _sure _it doesn't happen again."

**With Shinryuji. . .**

"Agon, what do you think of that one?" Unsui asked, referring to Eyeshield.

"Even in an unknown team like the Devil Bats, there are rare finds like that one," Agon answered but he was referring to Mamori, who he was looking at through his binoculars.

"Those are a good pair of legs," Unsui commented, referring to how fast Eyeshield runs.

"Decent," Agon replied. He saw better legs than the red-head's, like the ones the brunette who just left before the game started had. "Still, they're pretty good. I can tell even with the clothes on. Nice waist too. . ."

"What are you talking about!?" Unsui yelled as he took away the binoculars from Agon, finally realizing he was actually checking out girls.

"Yeah, yeah," Agon waved away his twin's outburst. "You're talking about that Eyeshield guy, right?" He took off his shades for a moment to see better. "In every minor team, there's a slightly fast newcomer. That's all. You really can't do anything with a line made up by a bunch of amateurs anyways."

**Back with Deimon. . .**

Hiruma called a huddle.

"Okay, we'll do the same play as before. Eyeshield 21 will run on the right side of the line." He looked at the linemen, "That means you guys in the line have to block!"

"No way!"

"The difference in power is too great. . ."

"It's impossible to stop them!"

The demonic blonde snorted. "A bunch of amateurs couldn't possibly stop the White Knights, so I'm not expecting a perfect block." He held up 5 fingers. "0.5 seconds. Each of you must delay your assigned target for 0.5 seconds. That'll be enough time for Eyeshield to run through."

"Sena-kun," Kurita whispered out of earshot from everyone else. "The White Knights' defense is probably the best in all of Japan. Getting past them alone will probably be difficult but. . ." the giant smiled brightly. "Think of Ishimaru-kun and the line as your shields!"

Sena blinked behind the Eyeshield. "Shields. . .?"

She suddenly saw different kinds of shield with her teammates' faces and jersey numbers on them. Sena shook her head, smiled, and thanked Kurita for his. . . um, advice.

'_Remind me to take mom's medicated pills when we get home,' _Sena thought to Eyeshield.

"_You mean the ones she takes to help her freaky imaginations and visions?" _Eyeshield snickered.

'_Yeah. Those," _Sena thought a she ran to her position. The game was about to start once more and Deimon was still on the offensive.

"Set!"

Sena was getting impatient and, for some reason, kept seeing her teammates as an assortment of shields. Kurita was a huge circular shield and another guy on the line was a Narnia-style shield. . .

"Hut!. . ."

The brunette shook her head out of her imaginations. She dug her cleats into the grass and tensed, ready to run and grab the ball.

"HUT!"

Kurita handed the ball to Hiruma and rushed forward with the rest of the line. He was going against a smaller guy from the Ojo line while Ootawara was being double-teamed on by two other people. Sena, meanwhile, rushed forward and grabbed the ball from Hiruma.

She ran forward and was about to be blocked but Ishimaru came and took care of the Ojo player. Sena ran and moved out of the way every time an opposing player got in her way only to be stopped by her own teammates.

"**He got through!"**

Shin watched on and the only change in his expression was the _slightest _widening of his eyes. _'There is not a single amount hesitation in his movements. His style of running is now directed to one thing: protecting the ball.' _There was also something nagging inside the stoic linebacker's mind, as if he saw that kind of running somewhere before.

"**30 yards to the goal!"**

'_It's useless once you've been out-run.'_

"**20 yards to the goal!"**

'_There's no way to stop that speed.'_

"**10 yards to the goal!"**

_Everyone _(except Hiruma)was looking at Eyeshield in shock.

"Something most unexpected has occurred," the reporter said nervously. "1 min since the game opening, the first points have been scored by. . . the Deimon Devil Bats!"

"**Deimon Touchdown! The Devil Bats are in the lead, 6-0!"**

". . ."

"YAA-HAAAA!"

The Deimon side rushed over to Eyeshield.

"AMAZING!"

"We're in the lead against the White Knights!"

Sena was shocked at the attention and the *ahem* manly hugs they gave her. She was laughing at all the praises they gave as well as smiling.

The female population of the crowd, meanwhile, was in an uproar.

"What? What happened?"

"Did Sakuraba-kun's team lose?"

"It's the other team members' fault!"

"What happened?" the reporter asked her friend.

"Well, in the past year, the only team to be able to score a touchdown against the White Knights was Shinryuji. This is the first time since then."

"W-Wow. . ."

**With the White Knights. . .**

"Damn!" the coach threw down his water bottle in frustration. "What an embarrassment! And against Deimon!"

"Coach," Shin started. "I misjudged the opponent. He was probably trained specially for years to run. 40 yards in 4.5 seconds. Incredible speed coupled with those superhuman cuts. . . If he's new to Amefuto with that. . ."

**With Sena and her team. . .**

"You're amazing!"

"You got passed those guys all by yourself! I'm so jealous! You were great!"

"_Compliment them,"_ Eyeshield urged.

"Iie," Sena said, using her "deep" voice. "That touchdown was made because of your strength. I wouldn't have been able to run that far if you hadn't blocked the enemy. Please keep doing your best."

"Sugoi. . ."

"He's so cool. . ."

"And talented. . ."

"Even his _voice _is cool."

**With Mamori. . .**

"This Eyeshield person is amazing," Mamori said to herself as she looked into his records. "He hasn't even been tackled before! I wish Sena-chan was here. I wanted to tell her that she could do things like that even if she's small."

Then a strange thought occurred to the red-head.

"I wonder. . ." Mamori mused as she put her pencil to her lips in a thinking position. "Eyeshield-kun is as small as Sena. . . maybe she would like him?" and she giggled to herself. "They would be such a cute couple. . ."

**With Shinryuji. . .**

"That Eyeshield is really something. . ." Unsui muttered.

"Well, that was amazing but what just happened was White Knights' #93's fault," Agon commented.

"Number 93?"

"The idiot who's playing center for Shin. Here, I'll show you," the youngest Kongo brother took out a pencil and started doodling Deimon and Ojo's formations a while ago.

"Don't draw on the bench," Unsui mumbled out half-heartedly.

Agon ignored him. "Number 93 started too late and got caught by Kurita, some slow guy who's got nothing but strength. Now, if it was Shin, he'll be able to reach that Eyeshield guy before Kurita could block him or Shin could just knock over the fatso to get through. He's got enough strength to make him stumble, at least."

"Shin wasn't there so they used that to their advantage," Unsui nodded. "Instead of going through the center which was protected by Ootawara, they decided to run through the side. Good decision."

"Ha!" Agon laughed. "It was nothing like that! It was just a lucky punch. A team like the Devil Bats doesn't have that kind knowledge."

**Back with Deimon. . .**

Hiruma cackled to himself. "Everyone gather around! We're gonna go for a try-for-point!"

"Try-for-point?"

"We can ask Eyeshield-san, he probably knows."

The team walked up to where Sena was standing. "Eyeshield-san, can you tell us what a try-for-point is?"

Sena drank from her water bottle as she thought. _'What was that again. . .?'_

"_Ugh," _Eyeshield groaned. _"You're hopeless. A try-for-point is. . ."_

"When you get a touchdown," Sena started after she finished drinking and the team looked to be hanging onto her every word. "Like what we did a while ago, you get 6 points, as well as a chance to score more points. Kind of like bonus points. You get one chance to attack 3 yards from the enemy's goal area," and she pointed towards Ojo's goal post area where the line marker people were measuring 3 yards.

"You can kick the ball through the goal posts to get one point," Sena continued. "Or you can try to get another touchdown to get 2 points. That's basically what a try-for-point is."

"Woah."

"This guy practically _breathes _football. . ."

Hiruma called for a huddle.

"Alright, we'll go for a try-for-point with a kick. Nobody else knows how to kick so I'll do it but. . . I don't mean to brag, but my kick only has power, and not a single shitty ounce of aim. So. . ." the demonic blonde snatched the kick tee from Mamori. "Eyeshield 21!"

**With Ojo. . .**

Ootawara was stomping around angrily, thinking.

* * *

_**AN: *Gasp* I know. Shocking, isn't it? O_O**_

* * *

"It's unusual for Ootawara-san to be blocked," Sakuraba commented. "I guess it's difficult if one's against two people, even if they're amateurs."

"No, he's not weak," Shin said. "If he tried, then two guys would be nothing against him."

"I shouldn't have let Ootawara cover center-field," Shoji muttered to himself but everyone heard him. "He had no clue on what he was doing."

"He's not good at things like that," Takami said nervously. "That is, things that are complicated. . ."

"You mean, he's not a deep thinker. . ." Sakuraba said and regretted it instantly. "I mean, he's. . .

"Stupid!" Shoji finished. "He's just stupid!"

'_He said it. . .' _Sakuraba and Takami thought.

"That's his forte!" Shoji continued with a smile.

'_Gotta fill the gap made by Shin,' _Ootawara thought. _'Are they gonna kick? Or run?'_ The Ojo lineman started to get dizzy. His pupils were rolling around in his eyes (one's going clockwise the other's going counter-clockwise), a sure sign of him overloading his brain.

'_Poor, pea-sized brain' _almost everyone in Ojo thought as they looked at Ootawara with pity.

"Ootawara" Coach Shoji called out suddenly. "Don't think! You only have one job to do! You're stupid! So just shut up and charge in!"

Ootawara looked at his coach blankly before a huge smile made its way to his face. "That's right! Why do I even need to think? It doesn't matter if they kick or run. . . I'll just blow them all away!

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

"Set!" Hiruma called.

Sena crouched down, remembering what Hiruma said before the play.

"HUT!"

Kurita spiked the ball and Sena immediately caught it before placing it on the kick tee and holding it there. She kept her eyes on the ball and saw, from the corner of said eyes, Hiruma making his way for the kick. She felt the linemen's heavy footsteps through the ground. Her grip on the ball tightened.

Hiruma threw his leg back for the kick and Sena grabbed the ball before he could hit it.

Hiruma still threw his leg but there was no ball.

"**It was a fake! Deimon went with a run!"**

Sena ran forward with two of her shields blocking for her. . . until Ootawara broke both of them.

The huge lineman came at her with one arm raised. Sena, not wishing to be a coward and run away or be squashed into a pancake, slid to the ground, baseball style, and slipped under Ootawara's left arm as well as avoiding his legs.

Ootawara looked around wildly and spotted Eyeshield on the ground with the football still tucked under his arm. In the background, you could hear Hiruma cackling hysterically.

"**The try-for-point touchdown was a fail! Ojo will now assume offense!"**

"Sena-kun!" Kurita said as he was nearer to the brunette and helped her get up. "Why didn't you run off the field?"

Sena dusted off a bit of the grass and dust that gathered on her pants as she stood up. "I didn't want to run away," was all she said as she and Kurita walked back to their team.

"It's to be expected from Ojo's defense," the reporter claimed. "They managed to block the try-for-point!"

"**The Devil Bats are in the lead, 6-0! With the kick-off, Ojo and Deimon switch between offense and defense!"**

Hiruma took care of the kick-off. He kicked the ball well into Ojo territory and managed to hit one of the opposing team's unexpecting players as well.

"_Hiruma really only has power," _Eyeshield deadpanned.

'_He just wasn't meant to be able to control his aim with his legs,' _Sena observed. _'As you might recall, he's rather good with his artillery.'_

"_Of course. How could I __**possibly **__forget."_

"We need a kicker. . ." Kurita mumbled miserably.

"No we don't!" Hiruma hissed. "Stop talking about him like that!"

'_Him?' _Sena thought.

Eyeshield sighed. _"Don't tell me you forgot that Hiruma-san mentioned once upon a time that he had __**three **__permanent players on his team?"_

'_Yeah, yeah. Whatev.'_

**With the reporter (_AN: who I don't really like that much_). . .**

"They're switching players now," the reporter's friend said. "Ojo's on offense."

The reporter perked up. "Ojo's. . . offense? That means. . ."

Ojo's offensive players picked up their helmets and got ready but the reporter's eyes were only on one figure.

"SAKURABA-KUN!"

The stands exploded with cheers from the female population of the crowd and flashes of cameras and cellphones as the crowd tried to get a picture of Sakuraba.

The blonde had his mouth open slightly as he heard the cheers and saw one of his fangirls being carried away on a stretcher because she fainted.

"He has finally appeared!" the reporter yelled into her mike. "It's Ojo's ace, Sakuraba Haruto-kun!"

Sakuraba rubbed the back of his head nervously and gave off a weak chuckle. He remembered Sena's advice but. . . he really just couldn't do it.

**With Deimon. . .**

Sena shook her head at Sakuraba and looked distastefully at the reporter. She really should talk to the blonde receiver sometime soon. It really isn't fair that everyone's putting so much weight on Sakuraba's name, and they only do it because everyone else does it too. If it weren't for her family's traditions, she probably would've ended up as a squealy, clingy, fangirl. . .

The brunette shivered as she walked over to join her team's huddle.

"Everyone listen," Hiruma started. "With our sorry excuse for a defense, there's no way we could stop the White Knights. There's a 100% chance we'll fail to stop them when they pass the ball or run. So, what we have to do is. . ."

The blonde demon laid out his plan.

"What!?" was the reaction from the team when he finished. Sena, meanwhile, only looked at him in slight amusement.

"Not bad. . ." she muttered and everyone looked at her as if she'd gone mad.

"It's insane!" Kurita cried out.

"Insanely perfect," Sena and Hiruma said in unison and they both grinned.

"There's no coincidence in American Football," Hiruma said with a sharp-toothed smirk. "You have to aim to get a lucky punch in!"

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

"Now, the moment we've all been waiting for!" the reporter squealed cheerfully. "Here is Sakuraba-kun!

"Kyaah!"

"Sakuraba-kun!"

"Do your best, Sakuraba-kun!"

"Ugh," a guy from Shinryuji groaned. "My head's gonna burst."

"Hey, hey," Agon protested against the girls. "Since when was he an ace?"

"It's gonna take a while 'til they quiet down," the referee muttered.

"Gomen. . ." Sakuraba muttered with his head bowed.

"The White Knights' players are different from before. . ." Sena muttered from across the field as she watched said players.

"Yeah," Kurita murmured back. "Usually, team members switch between offense and defense."

"We don't have enough people on our team to do that. . ."

"Yeah. . ."

They both sighed wearily.

"Only Ootawara will be playing again," Sena observed.

"_He's the only one in Ojo who could match Kurita's strength, after all," _Eyeshield supplied.

Ootawara lumbered over to where Kurita and Sena were standing. On his way there, he grabbed a metal pole from a yard marker guy.

"Kurita!" the Ojo lineman called out and he held the pole out in front of himself and Kurita. Ootawara started to bend the metal pole until he was satisfied and threw it down.

Sena managed to hide a snicker as she watched this. _'He looks constipated. . .'_

Ootawara had a smug smile on his face as Kurita stared at the pole in silence and reached out to pick it up.

The gentle giant looked sadly and nervously at the metal pole and he straightened it out with ease, the pole making popping sounds as he did. He gave the pole back to the yard marker guy who looked surprised.

Ootawara looked at this with wide eyes and a deadpan look before he burst out laughing and walked away.

Sena smiled and patted Kurita on the arm. "Nice job, Kurita-san."

The giant gave her a questioning look.

"Ootawara-san basically challenged you to a game of strength," the brunette explained. "May the best lineman win."

The chestnut-headed boy straightened his stance and nodded determinedly. After all, being acknowledged and challenged by one of Ojo's power houses was an honor.

**With the reporter. . .**

"We are about to watch Sakuraba-kun's first game of the year!" the reporter said. "Will we be able to witness his incredible catch?"

"Where am I supposed to watch?" the reporter asked her friend. "Who's throwing?"

"The Quarterback," her friend replied. "He's the one who gets the ball first. That guy in the center," he pointed to #3, a guy wearing glasses under his helmet. "Takami Ichiro. He's very true to the basics, a QB that rarely makes any mistakes. His height allows him to throw really accurate passes."

"Set!" Takami called.

**With Mamori. . .**

"Mamori-san," Satake asked as he sat down beside her. "Isn't Ojo's defense formation different from ours?"

"Mamori-san," Yamaoka butted in. "Is there a formation for defense too?"

"H-Hai. . ." the red-head answered nervously. "Our formations change depending on the situation. For example, right in front of the goal, the other team tries to run. You have to make a good Goal Line Defense. Basically, most of the players join the line to block all the holes. But you can't use this formation unless you're in front of the goal, otherwise the other team would easily get across you using passes."

"Huh?" a substitute player asked as he looked at Deimon's defense formation. "But. . ."

**Back in the Field. . .**

"What the -?" Takami said as he looked at Deimon's line.

"**For some reason, Deimon's made a Goal Line Defense formation!"**

Hiruma grinned like a shark and Sena allowed a small amused smile to cross her lips. Everyone else in Deimon simply looked determined. Shoji and Shin, in the Ojo side of the field, looked at Deimon in shock and confusion. (Well, Shin less than his coach, but still. . .).

"There's too much skill difference between the teams. . ." Unsui murmured from his place in the stands. "This is the only way to block the run. . ."

"Idiots!" Agon snorted. "The moment Ojo passes the ball, it'll all be over."

"I see. . ." Takami said, loud enough for his teammates and Deimon to hear. "Your defense will block the run, and Kurita prevents the pass before the ball is thrown. That's your plan?"

"What!?" Ootawara said, outraged that Deimon thought Kurita would be able to get through him.

Kurita stayed silent.

"I won't allow it!" Takami said.

"Never!" Ootawara shouted at the same time.

Sena gave off an unnoticed smirk. _'Your pride as Knights blinds you. You-nii, you devil. However did you know?'_

"HUT!" Takami called and the game between Kurita vs Ootawara began.

Kurita, in the end, was only able to push him down and Takami got ready for a pass. Sakuraba was already in the zone and waiting for the ball. Unnoticed behind him was a Deimon player following, looking as if he were doing his best to intercept the pass.

Sakuraba was able to catch the ball but fell down trying.

"**Pass is successful! Ojo, 10 yard gain!"**

"KYAAAAAAH!" the stands erupted in cheers and squeals for Sakuraba's "amazing" catch.

"What the fuck was that?!" Agon protested over the sounds of squealing girls. "He could have caught the ball and kept on running!"

"He could have gone at least 20 more yards," Unsui agreed.

"He didn't have to fall," was the general agreement of the guys in Shinryuji.

"Ace Sakuraba!" the girls chanted.

"He wasted that fucking pass," Agon muttered. "If it were me, I'd have killed him by now! Sakuraba, the _ace_, ha! Don't make me laugh. . ."

"Don't say that. . ." Unsui reprimanded. "The TV and audience are making him out to be the ace when he himself knows he's not. He's probably the one suffering the most."

The game continued and _still _Deimon didn't change their formation.

"**7 yard gain!"**

"HUT!"

"**18 yard gain!"**

"**13 yard gain!"**

Fangirls were making most of the commotion in the stands as they practically sang praises for Sakuraba.

The Deimon players simply gazed on at Ojo and, for all means and purposes, looked as if they already threw in the towel. Mamori was suspicious. The team's captain was, after all, Hiruma. The blonde would never give up in the middle of a football game. She was also curious about the reason why Ojo's QB kept passing to Sakuraba instead of the other receivers.

"**The Ojo White Knights only have 12 more yards to go for a touchdown!"**

"Set!" Takami called.

'_Something's wrong,' _Shin thought as he stared at Eyeshield. _'Why don't they have a plan for a counter-attack? It's almost as if they want us to pass. . .'_

Sena, meanwhile, was remembering You-nii's plan.

(((((((((((FLASHBACK)))))))))))

"_We'll pretend to give up on the pass," the blonde devil started, "and let them throw as much as they want!"_

"_EHHHHHH!?"_

"_If they try to run all the way, we won't stand a chance," he said matter-of-factly. "But if they pass. . ." he trailed off and pointed at Sena. "Eyeshield 21!"_

_She looked up and met his eyes when he said her code name._

"_You will intercept their pass," Hiruma stated and a maniacal grin showing all of his pointed teeth appeared on his face._

(((((((((((END OF FLASHBACK)))))))))))

"HUT!"

The game started, breaking Sena from her thoughts. She dimly registered another player going after Sakuraba as she got ready to run.

(((((((((((FLASHBACK)))))))))))

"_Four-eyes has a shitload of experience," Hiruma started as he pulled her aside before the start of the play. "Every time he makes a pass, he keeps in mind where you're positioned. No matter how fast you run, you can't intercept at that distance. He makes it nearly impossible for you."_

_Sena raised her eyebrow. "__**Nearly **__impossible?" she asked with a hint of amusement in her voice._

_The blonde demon grinned. The fucking chibi knew him well. "That's where you get your chance for an intercept." _

(((((((((((END OF FLASHBACK)))))))))))

'_This will be a Touchdown,_' Takami thought as he threw the ball.

Strategically, throwing the ball there was a good idea. The receiver was already out of reach from most of the players and, theoretically, no one was able to run that fast to get there. Actually, in Takami's eyes, no one could, except maybe Shin. To him, it was a simple fact.

Unfortunately, Sena didn't give a _flying fuck _about facts.

'_I can reach it. . .' _the brunette gritted her teeth as she ran. _'Now!'_

In a burst of speed, she ran and was already right behind the receiver who Sena realized was actually Sakuraba.

"What the -!?" Sakuraba said in surprise.

Sena kind of pitied him. After all, every team is only as strong as its weakest link. It wasn't his fault that he was that weak link.

(((((((((((FLASHBACK)))))))))))

_Sena growled in frustration as she wasn't able to catch the freaking ball again._

"_What the hell am I doing wrong?" she asked herself, almost pulling her hair out, but realized she had almost ruined her gel._

_It was about an hour before class started, and the day before the game. She wanted to practice catching before said game, because it would be useless if she couldn't do it and end up dropping the ball and be seen as a failure before her team. Not to mention the embarrassment._

_Her hand-eye coordination was excellent, so why couldn't she catch the shitty ball?!_

"_It's your technique," Hiruma finally said aloud. Sena wasn't too surprised; she sensed his presence a few minutes after she started practicing._

_The brunette just looked at him with a raised eyebrow._

_Hiruma scowled in response. "Your technique, fucking pipsqueak. You need to reach out some more to actually __**catch**__ the ball. Put your pinkies together when the catch is low," he said and demonstrated with his own hands before bringing them up, "and place your thumbs next to each other when the catch is high."_

_Sena raised her hands experimentally. "Thumbs together when it's high. . ."_

(((((((((((END OF FLASHBACK)))))))))))

"Ugh," Sakuraba grunted when Eyeshield ran into him, but there wasn't enough force for the smaller player to make him fall, or even falter.

"Stop it!" the girls in the bleachers screeched. "Don't get in Sakuraba-kun's way!"

Sakuraba gritted his teeth. _'I'm still taller! With this height difference, I can still catch the ball. . .'_

'_Thumbs together. . . when the pass is high. . .' _Sena thought, reaching out her hands.

Sakuraba's view got blocked because of her hands. He gnashed his teeth together in frustration.

Sena reached out. . . and caught the ball!

From behind the eyeshield, Sena still had a frustrated look on her face. _'Shit! My grip. . .'_

The ball slipped from her hands.

Cursing herself for not gripping the ball tighter, Sena mentally prepared herself for a beating from the demon. . .

. . . until she noticed a pair of hands reaching out to catch the almost-to-the-ground football.

She saw a shark-like smile thrown her way.

"Nice work, fucking pipsqueak!" Hiruma cackled before dashing to their end zone.

The brunette smiled faintly before quickly getting up and running after her captain.

"It's an interception!" Takami yelled out. "Go back!"

The Ojo players started to go after Hiruma.

"He's not that fast!"

"We can get him!"

Hiruma smirked and turned around before tossing the ball. . .

. . . towards Eyeshield's awaiting hands.

Everyone, except Deimon, stared in shock.

"Yeah!"

"Go Eyeshield 21!"

Sena didn't hear any of it, she just continued to run.

"To the side!" Shoji yelled out desperately. "Make him go off the sideline!"

One of the players reached out to push her, but Sena, having heard what the coach said, ducked, and dashed away from the players before they could do anything more than gape.

"**Deimon Touchdown!"**

"YA-HA!" the Deimon players cheered.

"**Deimon in the lead, 12-0!"**

The players crowded around Eyeshield and clapped him on the back. Ojo, meanwhile, was sporting ugly faces, and a few obvious glares directed at Sakuraba.

Deimon was now in offense and 50 yards(1) from the goal.

"Don't be intimidated!" Shoji shouted. "The only one you should worry about is Eyeshield!"

The moment they snapped the ball, Ootawara immediately rushed after Eyeshield. That was, until he saw that Eyeshield didn't have the ball.

"Huh?"

"Kekekekeke. . ." Hiruma cackled as he ran past the Ojo line. When the opposing players got out of their stupor, they tackled him to the ground, but the blonde was still cackling madly.

Ootawara was at a loss, and was getting a headache from all the thinking.

"**Deimon! 5 yard gain!"**

'_We're now 45 yards away from the goal,' _Sena thought grimly. _'They'll have to send him out soon. . .'_

There were dark faces all over Ojo.

'_I did not think this could happen against Deimon,' _Shoji thought. _'And it's all because of Eyeshield 21. We cannot afford to embarrass ourselves any further in front of Shinryuji.'_

"Shin."

"Hai."

"Go out. . . and put a stop to this nonsense."

". . . Hai."

The dark-haired boy stood up.

Kurita whimpered as he noticed this movement.

"Che. So. . . they're sending _him _out right now. . ." Hiruma smirked, seemingly pleased.

Sena simply looked on, and didn't look back. She didn't need to. She knew who it was.

"I just remembered," someone from the news reporter's group said. "In the personnel in charge of the X league, most of the coaches are always saying. . . 'There's someone incredible in the High School Football world. Every team would do anything to get him after he graduates'," he gulped. "That's right. The strongest Line backer in all of Japan. . ."

A smile formed on Sena's lips. She knew she should be worried, but honestly, she can't help but yearn for that exciting rush of adrenaline again.

"Shin. . . Seijuro," she whispered.

The dark-haired boy simply tightened his gloves, excited, though unnoticed by others, to be on the field again.

* * *

(1) - I'm not really sure about this. How many yards do you have to go to reach the end zone at the start of a play anyways?

**_AN: So. . . tell me what you thought of this chapter. I'm incredibly insecure. And I need to know if I'm making any mistakes. Any at all. No story could be perfect, you know? I don't mind flames. I don't even know you, so why would I really care? Just tell me everything you don't like, please. I need to find any way at all that I kind improve this. . . that doesn't include that I should update faster. I'm working on that, okay? But I'm a pre-teen right now and I have. . . issues. Just, please, anyone or everyone who reads this, please tell me what you think._**

- _**Katana**_


End file.
